Supernatural
by Katariina Sofia
Summary: New spin on season one. Dean goes and collects Sam to find their father, who has gone missing. Along for the ride is Julie, a fellow hunter. What kind of shenanagins are the three of them going to get into?
1. Pilot

_**Pilot**_

"The weapon training and the melting the silver into bullets. Man, Dean, we were raised like warriors.

"So what are you going to do, just live some normal apple pie life? Is that it?" asked Dean as they rounded the back of the Impala.

"No, not normal, safe," replied Sam.

"And that's why you ran away?" said Dean scoffed.

"I was just going to college," said Sam. "It was dad who said that if I was going to go I should stay gone."

"As much as I'm enjoying hearing this argument between the two of you, we really should get going," said a red head climbing out of the car. "Hey Sammy."

"Julie?" said Sam. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm riding with Dean," she said. "Have been for a few months now."

"What about Clark?" asked Sam.

"Clark…Clark was being himself and I decided for better company," she said.

"And you chose Dean and my dad?" scoffed Sam.

"They are better company than Clark ever was," chuckled Julie. "Now, about that case."

"She's right. I can't do this alone," said Dean.

"Yes you can," said Sam.

"Yeah, but I don't want to," said Dean.

"Because I'm chopped liver, right?" said Julie shoving Dean.

"More like chicken," chuckled Dean.

Julie rolled her eyes.

Sam sighed, "What was he hunting?"

Dean popped the trunk open and started digging around.

"So when dad left, why didn't you go with him?" asked Sam.

"I was working my own gig," said Dean as he searched for something. "This voodoo thing down in New Orleans."

"Dad let you go on a hunting trip by yourself?" questioned Sam.

"I'm 26, dude," said Dean looking at his brother. "All right, here we go," he said pulling a folder out. "So, dad was checking out this two-lane blacktop just outside of Jericho, California. About a month ago, this guy. They found his car but he vanished. Completely M.I.A."

"So maybe he was kidnapped," said Sam as he glanced over the article.

"Yeah, well here's another one in April. One in December '04. '03, '98, '92. Then of them over the last twenty years. All men, all same five miles stretch of road," said Dean stuffing the folder away. "Started happening more and more so dad went to go dig around."

"That was about three weeks ago," said Julie. "We haven't heard from him since."

"Which is bad enough," said Dean. "And then I get this voicemail yesterday," he said grabbing his phone.

He hit the button and a broken up message started to play. Only a few words were actually understood.

"You know there's EVP on that," said Sam.

"Not bad Sammy, kind of like riding a bike," said Dean with a smirk. "Alright, I slowed the message down and ran it through a gold wave. And this is what I got."

_"I can never go home…"_ said the voice of a woman.

"Can never go home…" said Sam.

"You know, in almost two years I've never bothered you, never asked you for a thing," said Dean after he closed the trunk and leaned on the car.

"Alright," said Sam. "I'll go. I'll help you find him. But I have to get back first thing Monday," said Sam. "Just wait here."

"What's on Monday?" asked Julie.

"I have this…I have an interview," said Sam.

"A job interview?" asked Julie.

"Skip it," said Dean.

Julie rolled her eyes.

"It's a law school interview," said Sam. "And it's my whole future on a plate."

"Oh, Sam! Congratulations!" said Julie hugging him.

"Law school?" said Dean.

"So do we got a deal or not?" asked Sam.

"We'll have you back by Monday," said Julie.

Sam nodded and headed back to his apartment.

"And you, you need to lighten up," said Julie. "Be happy that he's agreeing to come and help. Hell, if it had been me I would've told you to fuck off and stayed here. You got to admit. Sammy is a smart cookie."

"Shut up," said Dean.

"You're mad because you know I'm right," said Julie climbing in the car as Sam walked around the corner.

* * *

><p>"Hey! You want breakfast?" shouted Dean waving chips and soda in the air.<p>

"No thanks," said Sam.

"Where is my food?" asked Julie walking away from the bathrooms.

"Pocket," said Dean.

Julie reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a bag of Funyons and a Mt. Dew. "Aw, you remembered."

"Shut up," said Dean as he put the gas pump back in place.

"Besides, how'd you pay for that stuff?" asked Sam. "You and dad still running credit card scams?"

"Yeah, well, hunting aint exactly a pro-ball career," said Dean. "Besides, all we do is apply. It's not our fault they actually send us the cards."

"Yeah, and what names did you put on the application this time?" asked Sam.

"Bert Aframian, and his son Hector," chuckled Dean. "Scored two cards out of the deal," said Dean climbing in the car.

"And what about you Jules?" asked Sam.

"I have legitimate money," she said.

"Yeah, well not all of us gets left a shit ton of money from a rich uncle," said Dean as he pulled out of the gas station.

"I wasn't related to him," she said. "I was just nice to the man when everyone else were being dicks."

"Who was he?" asked Sam.

"An old German man who lived next door to my folks," she said. "He was really sweet, too."

"When did he die?" asked Sam.

"About a year ago," she said. "I'm still surprised he remembered me. It's been years since I'd been to see him. But my lawyer called me up one day and told me about how he left me his house and all its contents and there was a key to a safe deposit box. After going through the house and finding that he had a small fortune stuffed into his walls in fire proof boxes we headed over to the bank. I have a getaway house."

"Where at?" asked Sam.

"I'm not going to tell you. I do that and I will show up there one day and Dean will already be there," she said with a smirk.

"I'm hurt," said Dean with mock hurt.

"I'll tell you later Sammy," said Julie.

"I swear man, you need to update you cassette tape collection," said Sam as he continued to rummage through the box.

"Why?" asked Dean.

"Well, for one, they are cassette tapes. And two, Black Sabbath, Motorhead, Metallica!? It's the greatest hits of mullet rock," said Sam as Dean snatched the tape from his hand.

"Well, house rules, Sammy, driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cake-hole," said Dean.

Julie chuckled from the back seat.

"You know, Sammy is a chubby twelve year old. It's Sam," he said. "And that goes for you two, Jules."

Julie frowned but relented and agreed.

"Sorry, I can't hear you. Music's too loud," he said with a chuckle.

* * *

><p>"Okay, I'm going to call the local hospitals and see if I can find anything on dad," said Sam pulling out his phone.<p>

After three phone calls he finally said, "So, there is no one matching dad at the hospital or morgue. So that's something, I guess."

"Check it out," said Dean as they drove up on a police scene.

Dean pulled the car off the side of the road and watched the police for a moment. He reached into the glove box and pulled out a metal tin. He flipped the lid open and rummaged through it before pulling out two badges, tossing one to Sam.

"Let's go," he said to Sam. "You stay put," he said looking at Julie.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," she said. "I know the rules."

Julie watched as they walked over and talked to the police. She laughed when she saw Sam step on Dean's foot. As they were walking back to the car she laughed again when Dean smacked the back of Sam's head.

"Do I want to know what happened?" asked Julie when they got back in the car.

"Dean is being rude," said Sam. "As usual."

"Shut up," said Dean as they drove off.

* * *

><p>Dean found a parking spot on the side of the road once they reached the town.<p>

"Let's see if we can find this Amy," said Dean. "She's dating the victim."

"That's going to be fun," said Julie as she stepped out of the car.

"Bet you that's her," said Dean as they walked down the street.

"Yeah," said Sam following him.

"You must be Amy," said Dean. "Troy told us about you. We're his uncles. I'm Dean and this is Sammy."

Julie had to try not to laugh.

"He never told me about you," said Amy. "Who is she?"

"Oh, I'm…" started Julie.

"This is his aunt," said Sam. "Julie, my wife."

Amy nodded her head and Julie just stared at Sam

"Yeah, that's troy, I guess. We're not around much. We're up in Modesto," said Dean.

"We're looking for him too," said Sam cutting off Dean. "And we're kind of asking around. You mind if we ask you a couple of questions?"

Amy nodded her head and led them to the diner across the street. She snagged a table and they ordered drinks.

"I was on the phone with Troy. He was driving home. He said he would call me right back," said Amy. "And, uh, he never did."

"Did he say anything strange or out of the ordinary?" asked Sam.

"Not that I can remember," said Amy fiddling with her necklace.

"I like your necklace," said Sam.

"Troy gave it to me. Mostly to scare my parents with all the devil stuff," she said with a chuckle.

"Uh, actually, it's just the opposite. A pentagram is protection against evil. Really powerful, I mean, if you believe in that kind of thing."

"Okay, Unsolved mysteries," said Dean leaning forward.

Julie reached over and smacked him upside the head.

"Here's the deal ladies," he said glaring at Julie. "The way Troy disappeared, something's not right. So if you've heard anything…"

The girls shared a looked.

"What? What is it?" asked Dean.

"Well, it's just…with all the guys going missing, people talk," said Amy's friend.

"What do they talk about?" asked Sam, Dean and Julie at the same time.

"It's kind of this local legend," she said. "This one girl, she got murdered out on Centennial decades ago. Well, supposedly she is still out there. She hitchhikes, and who ever picks her up…well they disappear forever."

Sam and Dean shared a look.

"Thank you for your time," said Dean as he stood up.

"We really appreciate it," said Sam.

Julie hung back as the boys walked out of the diner. She tapped Amy on the shoulder. "I know it sucks now, but I promise it will get better. The hurt probably won't ever go away, but it will get better."

Amy smiled as Julie left the diner.

* * *

><p>"Where were you?" asked Dean as Julie caught up to them.<p>

"Oh, nowhere," she said. "Where to now?"

"Library," said Sam. "See if we can find out if that legend is true."

Julie nodded her head as she followed the boys. Once in the library Dean commandeered a computer and pulled up the newspaper archives.

"Okay, let's try this," he said as he typed in female, murder and hitchhiking into the search bar.

"Nothing," said Julie.

Dean changed hitchhiking to Centennial Highway and searched again.

"Let me try," said Sam.

"I got it," said Dean smacking his hand away.

Sam pushed Dean's chair away from the computer and took over.

"You're such a control freak," said Dean sliding back over to the computer.

"So angry spirits are born out of violent deaths, right," said Sam. "Maybe it's not murder."

"You think suicide?" asked Julie.

"Yup," said Sam as a news link popped up in the search results. "This was 1981 and Constance Welch, twenty-four years old, jumps off Sylvania Bridge, drowns in the river," read Sam.

"Say why sis did it?" asked Dean.

"Yeah. An hour before they found her she calls 911. Her two little kids are in the bathtub, she leaves them alone for a moment, comes back and they aren't breathing. Both die."

"Hmm," said Dean.

"Our babies were gone and Constance just couldn't bear it," read Sam. "Said her husband, Joseph Welch."

"That bridge look familiar to you," said Dean.

"Looks like we are going back," said Julie.

* * *

><p>"So this is where Constance took the swan dive," said Dean.<p>

"Have a little compassion, you dick," said Julie smacking his arm.

"So you think dad would've been here?" asked Sam.

"Well, he's chasing the same story and we're chasing him," said Dean.

"Okay, so now what?" asked Sam.

"We keep digging until we find him," said Dean. "It may take a while."

"I told you. I've got to get back…" said Sam.

"Monday," said Dean. "Right, interview."

"Yeah," said Sam.

"You're really serious about this, aren't you," said Dean. "You think you're just going to become some lawyer, marry your girl."

"Maybe, why not?" asked Sam.

"Does Jessica know the truth about you?" asked Dean. "Does she know what you've done?"

"Dean," said Julie laying her hand on his arm.

"Its okay, Jules. No, and she's not ever going to," said Sam.

"Well, that's healthy," said Dean. "You can pretend all you want, Sammy. But sooner or later you're going to have to face up to who you really are."

"What's that?" asked Sam.

"One of us," said Dean.

"No, I am not like you," said Sam. "This is not going to be my life."

"You've got a responsibility," said Dean.

"To dad?" said Sam. "And his crusade? If it weren't for pictures I wouldn't even know what mom looks like. What difference would it make? Even if we do find the thing that killed her, mom's gone," said Sam. "And she isn't coming back."

Dean grabbed Sam by his jacket and pushed him against the side of the bridge.

"Dean!" shouted Julie running over to them and started pulling on his arm.

"Don't talk about her like that," he said as he let go of Sam.

As Dean turned away he saw a woman in white standing on the side of the bride.

"Sam," said Dean.

Sam looked over at the same time that she fell off the side of the bridge. All three of them ran over to where she had been standing.

"Where'd she go?" asked Dean.

"Guys…"said Julie as the Impala turned over and the headlights came on.

"What the fuck…" said Dean looking at his car.

"Dean, who is driving the car?" asked Sam.

Dean reached into his pocket and pulled out the keys and shook them. The car revved the engine before he took off after the three of them. They turned and ran from the car, jumping over the side of the bridge. Sam grabbed the railing and grabbed Julie's arm as she jumped over and pulled her onto the small ledge.

"Dean!?" shouted Sam.

"Dean!?" shouted Julie as they looked in the river for him.

"What?!" he shouted back up to them as he pulled himself out of the river.

"Are you okay?" shouted Julie.

"I'm super," he said as he lay on the ground next to the water.

After a few minutes Dean was lifting the hood of the car and checking it over.

"Car alright?" asked Sam.

"Yeah, whatever she did to it, it seems alright now," said Dean closing the lid and leaning against the front of the car. "That Constance chick, what a bitch!" he shouted into the night.

"Well, she doesn't want us digging around, that's for sure," said Sam as he sat next to his brother. "Where does the trail go from here, genius?"

Dean tossed his arms into the air. He shook off some of the mud that was stuck to his hands.

"You smell like a toilet," said Sam looking at his brother.

"That's putting it mildly," said Julie holding her nose.

Julie grabbed a large towel out of the duffel in the backseat and tossed it to Dean. He laid it on the driver's seat and climbed in.

* * *

><p>"One room please," said Dean tossing his card onto the counter.<p>

"You having a reunion or something?" asked the clerk.

"What do you mean?" asked Sam.

"That other guy, Burt. He came in and bought out a room for the whole month," said the clerk.

Dean turned a knowing look to his brother. They left the main office and found the room that had been rented. Sam squatted down and pulled out his lock pick. He kneeled in front of the door and got to work. Julie was leaning on the wall next to him and Dean was standing behind him keeping watch.

"Got it," said Sam as he pushed the door open.

Julie slipped in front of him and into the room. Sam followed right after her. He turned to say something to Dean and noticed he was still standing outside. He grabbed the collar of Dean's jacket and jerked him into the room, closing the door behind him. All three of them stared at the room. The walls were covered with pages that had been tacked up. Some of the pictures and pages had been connected by string.

"Whoa," said Sam taking it all in.

Dean stepped around Julie and over to the dresser. He turned on the lamp and saw a half-eaten cheeseburger lying on a stack of books. He picked it up and sniffed it, gagging before he set it back down.

"I don't think he's been here for a couple days, at least," said Dean.

Sam was crouch down on the floor. "Salt. Cat's Eye shells. He was worried. Trying to keep something from coming in. What do you got there?" asked Sam.

Julie was looking at the wall as Dean walked over, followed by Sam.

"Centennial Highway victims," said Julie.

"I don't get it. Different men, different jobs, different ages, ethnicities. There's always a connection, right?" said Dean.

"Dad figured it out," said Sam as he turned on the other lamp.

Julie walked over to look at the pages taped to the wall he was staring at.

"Wow," said Julie pulling one of the pictures off the wall.

"What do you mean?" asked Dean.

"He found the same article we did. Constance Welch," said Sam.

"She's a woman in white," she said holding up a paper.

"You sly dogs," said Dean looking at the missing posters. "All right, so if we are dealing with a woman in white Dad would've found the corpse and destroyed it."

"She may have another weakness," said Sam staring at the article.

"Like what?" asked Julie as she sat down on the bed.

"I-I don't know," said Sam.

"No, dad would want to make sure," said Dean walking over to his brother. "He'd dig her up. Does it say where she's buried."

"No, not that I can tell," said Sam scanning the article. "If I were dad, though, I go talk to her husband. If he's still alive."

"All right. Why don't you see if you, uh, can find an address. I'm gonna get cleaned up."

"Hey Dean, what I said earlier, about mom and dad. I'm sorry," said Sam.

Dean tossed his hand up in the air. "No chick flick moments."

Sam scoffed. "All right. Jerk."

"Bitch," said Dean before walking into the bathroom.

Julie pulled her bag onto the bed with her and pulled out her laptop. "Why don't you call Jess. I'm sure she misses you."

Sam nodded his head and pulled out his phone.

* * *

><p>"Hey man," said Dean walking out of the bathroom. "I'm starvin' I'm going to grab something to eat at the diner down the street. Want anything?"<p>

"No," said Sam as he listened to his voicemail.

"Aframian is buying," chuckled Dean.

"I'll go with you," said Julie sliding off the bed and grabbing her coat.

"Cool," said Dean. "Be back in a bit."

Sam nodded his as they walked out of the hotel room.

"Hey Dean," said Julie.

"Hmm," he said.

"I think we might have a problem," said Julie.

"What?" asked Dean.

"Po-po," she said nodding her head towards the front office.

Dean turned his back and blocked Julie from view as the front desk clerk pointed towards them. Dean grabbed his phone and called Sam.

"Dude. 5-0, take off," he said. "Uh, they kind of spotted me. Go find dad," he said as he quickly hung up the phone. "Problem officers?" he asked as they walked up.

"Where's your partner?" asked one of the officers. "And who is she?"

"Partner? What partner?" asked Dean. "Her? She is, uh, well she is my girlfriend?"

Julie furrowed her brows at Dean when he answered the question.

The other officer walked away from them and towards the room. Julie was silently hoping that Sam had gotten out already.

"So, fake U.S. Marshall, fake credit card," he said. "You got anything that's real?"

"My boobs," said Dean with a smirk.

Julie rolled her eyes as they cuffed Dean.

"You too sweetheart," said the officer.

Julie rolled her eyes as she turned around so they could cuff her.

* * *

><p>"This is just great," said Julie as she rattled the cuffs against the table. "You just had to be a smart ass didn't you?"<p>

"What? I couldn't help it," he said with a smirk.

Just then the door to the interrogation room opened and a man walked in with a box and set it down on the table.

"So, you wanna give us your real names?" he asked.

"I told you, it's Nugent. Ted Nugent," said Dean.

"And her? She still Betty Page?" asked the officer.

Julie shrugged her shoulders at the question.

"I'm not sure you realize how much trouble you're in here," he said.

"We talking, like uh, misdemeanor trouble or squeal like a pig trouble?" asked Dean.

Julie kicked him under the table.

"You two got the faces of ten missing persons taped to your wall. Along with a while lot of satanic mumbo-jumbo. Boy, you two are officially suspects."

"That makes sense. Cause when the first one went missing in '82, I was three," said Dean.

"I know you got partners," said the deputy. "One of them is an older guy. Maybe he started the whole thing," he said digging though the box. "Tell me, Dean, this his?" he asked tossing a worn journal on the table.

The officer walked around the table and sat on the edge and flipped the journal open. "I thought that might be your name. See, I leafed through this, what little I could make out. Its nine kinds of crazy. But I found this, too," he said stopping on a page with Dean's name and the numbers 35-111. He turned to look at Julie. "I haven't quite figured out where you fit into all of this, but I've got a good idea, girl. See, I think that you've been luring them off so he can do whatever it is that's being done. Now you two are staying right here until you tell me exactly what the hell that means," he said pointing to the numbers.

Dean stared at the paper for a moment before looking at Julie. Julie gave a slight nod of her head that was missed buy the deputy. Dean nodded back before he spoke.

* * *

><p>"I don't know how many times I've got to tell ya," said Dean. "It's my old high school locker combination," he said leaning forward onto the table.<p>

"We gonna do this all night long?" asked the deputy.

Julie groaned and rolled her eyes as she stretched out in her chair.

"Just got a 911, Shots fired over at Whiteford Road," said another deputy sticking his head in the door.

"Either of you have to go to the bathroom?" asked the officer.

"No," said Julie.

"No," said Dean.

"Good," said the officer.

He pulled out his hand cuffs and cuffed Dean to the table. He grabbed a second set of cuffs and did the same thing to Julie. She sighed as he slid her chair over to the table next to Dean. He stood up and walked out of the room. Julie look at Dean and he smirked at her.

"This is not how I wanted my night to go," she said. "I am stuck handcuffed to a table with you. Do you know what I had planned. I was going to go to the bar down the street and have a few drinks. Maybe even find me a nice guy and have a little fun."

Dean sighed and rolled his eyes. He scanned the area around them and saw a paper clip sticking out of the journal on the table. He smirked as he reached over and grabbed it.

"Shut up and I will get us out of here," he said as he unbent the metal.

A few moments later both of them were free of their handcuffs. Dean leaned against the wall and glanced out the window in the door. Once the coast was clear he motioned Julie through the door.

"Come on, this way," he said. "We won't be able to go out the front. Come on, fire escape is over here."

"Remind me to deck you when we get back to the hotel," said Julie as she looked over the edge of the building.

"You aint scared, are ya?" chuckled Dean as he climbed over onto the ladder.

"Shut up," said Julie as she followed him down the ladder.

"We got to find a phone somewhere. You got any change on you?" he asked.

"Do I look like a coin machine, Dean?" she asked. "I got about thirty-five cents on me and that about it."

Dean nodded as he walked over to a phone booth out of the way. He put the change in and dialed Sam's cell phone number.

"Fake 911 phone call Sammy, I don't know, that's pretty illegal," said Dean into the phone.

_ "You're welcome,_" said Sam.

"Listen, we got to talk," said Dean.

"_Tell me about is_," said Sam. "_So the husband was unfaithful. We _are_ dealing with a woman in white. And she's buried behind her old house, so that should've been dad's next stop._"

"Sammy would you shut up for a second," said Dean into the receiver.

"_I just can't figure out why he hasn't destroyed the corpse yet," _said Sam.

"Well that's what I've been trying to tell you," said Dean. "He's gone. Dad left Jericho."

"_What? How do you know?"_ asked Sam.

"I've got his journal," said Dean with a sigh.

"_He doesn't go anywhere without that thing,_" said Sam.

"Yeah, well, he did this time."

_"What's it say?"_

"Ah, it's the same old ex-marine crap when he wants to let us know where he's going," said Dean.

"_Coordinates," _said Sam. "_Where to?"_

"I'm not sure yet," said Dean.

"_I don't understand. What could be so important that dad could just skip out in the middle of a job. Dean, what the hell is going on?"_

"Sam? Sam?!" shouted Dean into the phone.

Dean slammed the receiver down and stepped out of the booth.

"Come on, we got to go," he said.

"What's going on? Is Sam okay?" asked Julie running after him.

"Don't know. He just stopped talking," he said as he jimmied open a car door. "Get in, I know where he was headed."

Julie climbed in the car and no sooner had her door shut that Dean slammed on the gas and floored it down the road.

* * *

><p>"Stay in the car," said Dean as they pulled up to the dilapidated house.<p>

"What?" she said grabbing her gun.

"Stay put!" he said jumping out with his gun drawn.

Just as Julie stepped out of the car Dean started firing into the Impala.

"Dean! What the hell!" shouted Julie running over.

Suddenly Sam sat up and threw the Impala into gear and floored it into the house.

"SAM!" shouted Dean as he watch his car crash through the house.

Julie and Dean ran into the house through the hole the Impala made.

"Sam!? You okay?" asked Dean pulling the passenger door open.

"I think…" groaned Sam.

"Can you move?"

"Yeah, help me," said Sam reaching over and grabbing Dean's hand.

"Uh, guys," said Julie tapping Dean on the shoulder.

Once Sam was out of the car they turned to see Constance standing next to the stairs with a framed photo in her hand. She tossed the photo aside and a dresser came sliding across the floor, pinning Sam and Dean to the car. Constance glanced over at Julie and nodded her head. Julie went flying backwards and slammed into the wall. When she hit the floor she groaned and grabbed her ribs.

"Son of a bitch…" she groaned.

The lights started to flicker in the house and Constance started to look around. Water started to flow down the stairs soaking into the rug at the foot of the stairs. Standing at the top of the stairs were two children.

"You've come home to us, mommy," they said.

Suddenly they were standing on the ground floor. Constance turned around to look at them. They stepped forward and hugged her. Constance started to scream as the three of them melted into the floor, smoke rising up from them.

Sam and Dean pushed the dresser over and walked to the foot of the steps.

"So this is where she drowned her kids," said Dean looking at the puddle on the floor.

"That's why she could never go home," said Sam. "She was too scared to face them."

"You found her weak spot. Nice work, Sammy," said Dean slapping Sam's chest over the holes in his shirt.

Sam let out an airy chuckle as Dean walked away. Dean crouched in front of Julie.

Wish I could say the same for you," said Sam. "What were you doing shooting Casper in the face, you freak?"

"Hey, saved your ass," said Dean turning to look at Julie. "You ever going to listen when I tell you to stay in the car?" asked Dean as he helped her to her feet.

"Shut up," said Julie.

"How you feeling?" asked Dean.

"Like I got tossed into a wall," she said. "How do you think I feel."

Dean chuckled as they walked over to the Impala. "I'll tell you another thing, if you've screwed up my car, I'll kill you."

Sam chuckled as he walked over to the car.

"Jules, hop in the car and put her in neutral. Sam and I are going to push her out," said Dean.

Julie nodded as she slid into the car. Once the impala was out of the house she slid into the back seat as the boys climbed in.

"Where to now?" she asked as she laid across the back seat.

"Uh, let's see," said Sam pulling out a map of the US. "Okay. Here's where dad went. It's called Black Water Ridge, Colorado."

"Sounds charming," said Dean. "How far?"

"About 600 miles," said Sam.

"If we shag ass, we can make it by morning," said Dean.

"Dean, I, uh, I'm…" started Sam.

"You're not going," said Dean.

"The interview is in like ten hours," said Sam. "I got to be there."

"Yeah," said Dean nodding his head. "Yeah, whatever. I'll take you home."

"Just go easy on the curves," said Julie from the backseat.

* * *

><p>"See ya around, Sammy," said Julie as Sam stepped out of the impala.<p>

"You call me if you find him?" Sam asked Dean.

Dean nodded his head but didn't answer verbally.

"Maybe I can meet up with you later, huh?" asked Sam.

"Yeah, all right," said Dean.

Sam nodded his head and walked away from the car.

"Sam! Ya know, we made a hell of a team back there," said Dean.

"Yeah," said Sam.

Dean nodded his head as he started the car and drove off.

"Hey, Dean," said Julie.

"Hmm," he said.

"Something doesn't feel right," she said. "Like something is going to happen."

Dean didn't say anything as he drove. He was probably a block away from Sam's apartment when he turned the car around. He slammed it in park across the street from the house and jumped out.

"Stay!" he shouted to Julie as he ran across the road.

"Got no problem with that!" she shouted back

Julie looked out the window and saw smoke coming from the building.

"Son of a bitch!" she shouted kicking her door open. She grabbed her phone and dialed 911 just as the boys came running out of the house.

"Call 911!" shouted Dean.

"Done it!" shouted Julie.

* * *

><p>"What happened?" asked Julie as the paramedics check out the couple who live next door.<p>

"Fire," said Dean.

"Yes, thank you captain obvious," said Julie as she limped behind Dean.

"Just leave it alone," said Dean as he rounded the back of the Impala.

Sam stood behind the car loading one of the shotguns. Sam looked over at Dean and sighed. He tossed the gun into the trunk before talking.

"We got work to do," said Sam as he closed the trunk.

Dean nodded his head as they walked around the car.

"Looks like we're headed to Colorado," said Dean closing his door.

Julie nodded her head as she climbed into the car. She stared at Sam as they pulled away from the apartment building.


	2. Wendigo

_**Wendigo**_

Sam jerked awake as they drove down the road. Dean glanced over at his brother.

"You okay?" asked Dean.

"Yeah," said Sam rubbing his eyes. "I'm fine."

"Another nightmare?" asked Dean glancing over again.

Sam cleared his throat but didn't answer the question.

"Wanna drive for a while?" asked Dean looking over at his brother.

Julie and Sam stared at him like he'd lost his mind.

Sam chuckled, "Dean, in your whole life, you've never once asked me that."

"Just thought you might want to, never mind," he said.

"Look man, you're worried about me, and I get it," said Sam. "And thank you, but I'm perfectly okay."

"Mmhm," said Dean.

"I'll drive," said Julie from the backseat.

"No," said Dean. "The last time you drove we almost died."

"Did not," said Julie.

"You almost wrapped my baby around a pole!" exclaimed Dean.

Julie rolled her eyes and huffed.

"All right, where are we?" asked Sam grabbing the map off the dashboard.

"We are just outside Grand Junction," said Dean.

"You know what, maybe we should've have left Stanford so soon," said Sam staring at the map.

"Sam we dug around there for a week, we came up with nothing," said Dean. "If you want to find the thing that killed Jessica…

"We got to find dad first," said Sam.

"Dad disappearing and this thing showing up after twenty years? It's no coincidence," said Dean. "Dad will have answers. He'll know what to do."

"Are y'all ever going to tell me what actually happened?" asked Julie.

"Doesn't matter," said Dean.

"It's weird man. These coordinates he left us, this Blackwater Ridge," said Sam.

"Yeah, what about it?" asked Dean.

"There is nothing there," said Sam. "It's just woods. Why's he sending us to the middle of nowhere?"

Dean just glanced at his brother as he drove down the road.

* * *

><p>After another twenty minutes of driving they came up on the Ranger Station for the Lost Creek Trail, which was in the Lost Creek National Forest, which was located in the town of Lost Creek.<p>

"Couldn't think of a different name to use?" asked Julie as they climbed out of the impala.

"Shut up," said Dean as he closed the door and head towards the ranger station.

"So Blackwater Ridge is pretty remote," said Sam as they wandered around the cabin. "It's cut off by these canyons here. Rough terrain, dense forest, abandoned silver and gold mines all over the place," he continued looking at a diorama of the area that was laid out on one of the tables.

"Dude, check out the size of this freaking bear," said Dean staring at a picture on the wall.

Sam and Julie glanced over at Dean. Julie rolled her eyes as she turned her attention back to the diorama.

"And, a dozen or more grizzlies in the area," said Sam walking over to stand next to his brother.

"You three aren't planning on going out near Blackwater Ridge by any chance are you?" asked a man walking into the room.

"Oh, no sir. We're Environmental Study majors from UC Boulder," said Sam. "Just working on a paper."

"Recycle, man," said Dean tossing up a fist.

Julie rolled her eyes.

"Bull," said the ranger. "You're friends with that Hailey girl, right?"

"Yes," Dean said after a moment. "Yes we are, Ranger Wilkinson."

"Well I will tell you three exactly what I told her," he said. "Her brother filled out a back country permit saying he wouldn't be back from Blackwater until the 24th. It not exactly a missing persons, now is it?" said the ranger. "Tell that girl to quit worrying. I'm sure her brother is just fine," he said before walking off.

"We will," said Dean. "That Hailey girl is quite a pistol, huh?"

"That is putting it mildly," said Wilkinson

"Actually, you know what would help, is if I could show her a copy of that back country permit," said Dean. "So she could see her brother's return date."

After a moment the ranger nodded and headed over to a filing cabinet. He sifted through a few folders before pulling out the permit. He quickly made a copy of it and handed it over to Dean. They shook hands before heading out the door.

Dean chuckled as they walked out of the cabin

"You crusin' for a hook-up or something?" asked Sam as they headed for the impala.

"What do you mean?" asked Dean.

"The coordinate point to Blackwater Ridge," said Sam. "So what are we waiting for? Let's just go find dad. I mean why even talk to this girl?"

"I don't know, maybe we should know what we're walking into before we actually walk in to it," said Dean looking at his brother like he was crazy.

"He has a point Sam," said Julie. "Every hunter knows that. _You_ know that."

"Can it, Julie," said Sam.

Julie frowned at Sam before she climbed in the back seat of the impala, slamming the door.

"What?" said Sam looking at his brother from across the top of the car.

"Well, since when are you all shoot first, ask questions later, anyway?" asked Dean. "And what was that with Julie. You know she was right."

"Since now," said Sam. "And Julie doesn't know jack about our situation."

"Dude, chill. She knows as much as we do, which isn't much," said Dean. "She's _trying_ to be nice to your grumpy ass."

Sam didn't answer him. He opened the car door and climbed into the car. Dean closed his door and pulled out of the gravel parking lot.

"So where does Miss Hailey live?" asked Dean.

Julie grabbed the paper from Dean and rambled off the address as he drove down the road.

* * *

><p>Dean pulled up to the house and parked on the street. "Not bad," he said climbing out of the car. "Stay put," he said looking at Julie.<p>

"Do I look like I'm a kid?" she asked climbing out and slamming her door as she followed Sam up the drive.

"Be nice to the car," said Dean rubbing the hood as he walked around the car. "She's nice to you."

Julie rolled her eyes as Dean jogged to catch up with them. Sam knocked on the door as the two of them walked up. A moment later the door opened to a brunette standing on the other side.

"You must be Hailey Collins," said Dean. "I'm Dean, this is Sam, and she is Julie. We're rangers with the park services. Ranger Wilkinson sent us over and we wanted to ask you some questions about your brother Tommy."

"Let me see some ID," she said.

Dean nodded and pulled a card from it. On the way over to the house he had made each of them a Lost Creek National Forest ID Badge.

"Come on in," she said after a moment. She swung the screen door open for them. Dean was the first one through followed by Julie then Sam.

"That yours?" she asked nodding to the impala.

"Yeah," said Dean.

"Nice car," she said walking towards her kitchen.

"So, if Tommy's not due back for a while, how do you know something is wrong?" asked Sam.

"He checks in everyday by cell," said Hailey setting a bowl on the table. "He emails photos, stupid little videos. But we haven't heard anything in over three days now."

"There may not be cell reception that far up into the mountains," said Julie.

"He's got a satellite phone too," she said.

"Could it be he's just having fun and just forgot to check in?" asked Dean.

"He wouldn't do that," said the boy at the table.

"Our parents are gone," said Hailey. "It's just my two brothers and me. We all keep pretty close tabs on each other."

"Can I see the pictures he sent you?" asked Sam.

"Yeah," said Hailey. "Let me grab my laptop."

She came back a moment later with the computer. She turned on the computer and logged in. She pulled up the folder that held all the videos and pictures Tommy had sent.

"That's Tommy," she said clicking on one of the photos. She clicked on another the played his most recent video for them.

Julie glanced over at Sam and saw a curious look on his face.

"Well, we'll find your brother. We're headed out to Blackwater Ridge first thing," said Dean.

"Then maybe I'll see you there," said Hailey. "Look, I can't sit around here anymore, so I hired a guide. I'm heading out in the morning and I'm going to find Tommy myself."

"I think I know how you feel," said Dean with a small nod of his head.

"Hey, do you mind forwarding these to me?" asked Sam.

"Sure," replied Hailey.

*B*

They left Hailey's house and headed to one of the bars in town. Julie had pulled her t-shirt off and was not in her white tank top. They walked in and found a table off to the side.

"So, Blackwater Ridge doesn't get a lot of traffic," said Sam pulling his laptop out of his bag. "Bunch of campers mostly. But still, this past April, two hikers went missing out there and they were never found."

"Any before that?" asked Dean.

"Yeah," said Sam pulling out a stack of papers.

Julie sat down at the table with three longnecks. She slid two of them across the table to the boys as Sam continued to talk.

"In 1982, eight different people all vanished in the same area. Police said it was a grizzly attack," said Sam. "And again in 1959 and again before that in 1936," he said opening the laptop. "Every twenty-three years. Just like clockwork.

"Okay, watch this," said Sam pulling up the video of tommy.

Julie stood up and walked around the table to watch the video as well.

"I downloaded that guy Tommy's video to my laptop. Check this out," said Sam. He played a small part of the video slowed down.

"Again," said Dean.

"That's three frames," said Sam.

"That's only like a fraction of a second," said Julie.

"Exactly," said Sam. "Whatever that thing is, it can move."

Dean slapped Sam's arm, "Told you something weird was going on," he said as he stared at the screen.

"Yeah, I got one more thing," said Sam closing the laptop. "In 1959, one camper survived the supposed grizzly attack. Just a kid. Barely crawling out of the woods alive."

"Is there a name?" asked Dean.

Sam nodded.

The three of them left the bar and headed over to the survivor's house.

"Look ranger, I don't know why you're asking me about this. It's public record. I was a kid. My parents got mauled by a…"

"Grizzly? That what attacked you?" asked Sam.

After a moment the old man nodded his head.

"The other people that went missing that year, those bear attacked too?" asked Dean. "What about all the people that went missing this year? Same thing?"

"If we knew what we were dealing with we might be able to stop it," said Julie.

"I seriously doubt that," said the old man. "Anyways, I don't see what difference it would make. You wouldn't believe me."

"Try us," said Julie.

"Nobody ever did," he said.

"Mr. Shaw," said Sam. "What did you see?"

"Nothing," he said. "It moved too fast to see. It hid too well. I heard it though. A roar like no man or animal I ever heard."

"It came at night? Got inside your tent?" asked Sam.

"It got inside out cabin," said Shaw. "I was sleeping in front of the fireplace when it came in. It didn't smash a window or break the door. It unlocked it. You know of a bear that could do something like that? I didn't even wake up until I heard my parents screaming."

"It killed them?" asked Sam.

"Dragged them off into the night," said Shaw. "Why it left me alive, I've been askin' myself that ever since. Did leave me this though," he said pulling his shirt down.

Across his shoulder were four large claw marks. Julie closed her eyes and walked back to the door.

"There is something evil in those woods," said Shaw. "It was some sort of a demon."

After a moment they said their goodbyes and headed out of the apartment.

* * *

><p>"Spirits and demons don't have to unlock doors if they want inside. They just go through the walls," said Dean.<p>

"So it's probably something else. Something corporeal," said Sam following his brother down the hall.

"Corporeal? Excuse me professor" said Dean looking back at Sam.

"Something solid," said Julie from behind Sam.

"Shut up. So what do you think?" asked Sam.

"The claws, the speed that it moves, could be a skin-walker," said Dean. "Maybe a black dog. Whatever we're talking about, we're talking about a creature and it's corporeal," said Dean.

Julie rolled her eyes at him.

"Which means we can kill it," said Dean.

When they got outside Dean unlocked the trunk and pulled a duffle bag over and started loading it with weapons.

"We cannot let that Hailey girl go out there," said Sam loading his own bag.

"Oh yeah? What are we going to tell her?" asked Dean "That she can't go into the woods because of a big scary monster?"

"Yeah," said Sam.

"You're kidding right?" said Julie. "One, she'd never believe it and two, I doubt even that would stop her. She'd determined to find her brother."

"I agree with Julie," said Dean. "Her brother is missing, Sam. She's not going to just sit this out. No, we go with her. We protect her and we keep our eyes peeled for our fuzzy predator friend," said Dean pulling the bag from the trunk.

"So finding dad isn't enough, now we have to babysit, too?" asked Sam as he closed the trunk.

Dean just stared at Sam.

"What?" asked Sam staring right back at Dean.

"Nothing," said Dean tossing the bag at his brother.

Dean walked around the driver door and got in. Julie climbed in after him, followed by Sam. The ride to the hotel was tense.

* * *

><p>"It is too early for this," said Julie as they drove through the park to the trail start.<p>

"You got your coffee so be happy. Why you had to go shopping I will never understand, though," said Dean as he pulled up to the red SUV and parked the car.

"You guys got room for three more?" asked Dean walking up to Hailey.

"Wait, you want to come with us?" asked Hailey.

"Who are these guys?" asked the guide.

"Apparently this all the park service could muster up for the search and rescue," said Hailey.

"You're rangers?" asked the guide.

"That's right," said Dean.

"And you're hiking out in biker boots and jeans?" asked Hailey.

"Well sweetheart, I don't do shorts," said Dean.

"He's new to it still," said Julie walking over with a small back on her back. She was dressed in shorts with a light weight shirt on. She had on hiking books and wool socks. "He's still learning. Ready?"

"You think this is funny?" asked the guide. "This is dangerous backcountry out there. Her brother might be hurt."

"Believe me, I know how dangerous it can be," said Dean. "We just want to help them find their brother, that's all."

"Okay, let's play nice," said Julie pushing Dean towards Sam and away from the guide.

* * *

><p>"So Roy, you said you done a little hunting," said Dean.<p>

"Yeah, more than a little," said Roy.

"Uh-huh," said Dean. "What kind of furry critters do you hunt?"

"Mostly buck, sometimes bear," said Roy.

"Tell me, Bambi or yogi ever hunt you back?" asked Dean as he walked around Roy.

Roy reached forward and grabbed the back of Dean's jacket yanking him back.

"What'cha doin', Roy?" asked Dean.

Roy let go of Dean and reached down and grabbed a stick. He slammed one end towards the ground and a bear trap snapped closed around it, shattering the end of the stick. Julie jumped when the trap closed.

"You should watch where you're steppin', _ranger_," said Roy.

Roy continued on. Dean smiled and looked back at the group. "It's a bear trap."

"Idiot," said Julie as she walked by him.

"What?" he said.

"At least act like you know what you're doing," she said.

"You didn't pack any provisions. You guys are carrying a duffle bag. You're not rangers so who the hell are you?" asked Hailey jerking Dean around to face her. Julie stopped just behind him.

"Sam and I are brothers, Julie here is a friend of ours," said Dean. "And we're looking for our father. He might be here, we don't know. And I just figured you and me; we're in the same boat."

"Why didn't you just tell me that from the start?" asked Hailey.

"I'm telling you now. Besides, it's probably the most honest I've been with a woman…ever," said Dean.

"Aint that the truth," mumbled Julie.

"Shut up," he said turning to face her. "So, we okay?"

"Yeah. Okay," said Hailey.

"And what do you mean I didn't pack provisions," said Dean pulling a bag of M&M's from his jacket pocket.

* * *

><p>"This is it," said Roy. "Blackwater Ridge."<p>

"What coordinate are we at?" asked Sam.

Roy grabbed his electronic compass and looked. "35, -111," he said.

"You hear that?" asked Dean walking over to Sam.

"Yeah," said Sam.

"Not a sound," said Julie. "Not even crickets."

"I'm going to take a look around," said Roy.

"You shouldn't go off by yourself," said Sam.

"That's sweet. Don't worry about me," said Roy walking off.

"All right, everybody stays together," said Dean. "Let's go,"

They walked for a bit before coming to a large rock formation.

"HAILEY! OVER HERE!" shouted Roy.

They all took off running towards Roy's voice. When they found him they came up on a destroyed campsite.

"Oh, my God," said Hailey taking it all in.

"Looks like a grizzly," said Roy.

"Tommy? TOMMY!" said Hailey walking around the campsite.

"Shh…shhh," said Sam walking over to her.

"Why?" asked Hailey.

"Something might still be out there," said Sam scanning the woods.

"Sam! Julie!" shouted Dean.

They found him just on the other side of a small he was crouched down looking at something.

"What is it?" asked Julie.

"The bodies were dragged from the campsite," he said. "But here the tracks just vanish. It's weird."

"I'll tell you what, it's no skin-walker or black dog," said Dean walking back to the campsite.

When they returned to the site Hailey was crouched near the ground with her brother's phone in her hand.

"Hey, he could still be alive," said Dean.

"HEELLP!" shouted a voice from farther in the woods.

Roy took off towards the sound followed by the rest of the group. Dean had hi gun ready as they ran through the woods. They topped a hill and came to a small clearing. Everyone stopped and listened.

"It seemed like it was coming from around here, didn't it?" asked Hailey.

"Everybody back to camp," said Sam after looking around for a moment.

When they got back to the site all of their things were missing.

"Our packs!" said Hailey coming up on the site.

"So much for my GPS and my satellite phone," said Roy.

"What the hell's going on?" asked Hailey looking around.

"It's smart. It wants to cut us off so we can't call for help," said Sam.

"You mean someone. Some nut job out there took all our gear," said Roy scanning the trees.

"I need to speak with y'all, in private," said Sam walking up to Julie and Dean.

Sam walked a distance away from the group before he stopped. "Let me see dad's journal."

Dean pulled the journal from his jacket and handed it over to Sam.

"All right," he said slipping through the pages. "Check that out," he said showing them a page in the journal.

"Oh, come on. Wendigos are in the Minnesota woods or in Northern Michigan. I've never heard of one this far west," said Dean.

"Think about it, Dean," said Sam. "The claws, the way it can mimic a human voice."

"Great. Then this is useless," said Dean shaking his gun.

Sam shoved the book to Dean's chest as he started to walk off. "We got to get these people to safety. Including you, Julie."

"All right, listen up. It's time to go. Things have gotten more complicated," said Sam walking back to camp.

"What?" asked Hailey.

"Kid, don't worry. Whatever's out there I think I can handle it," said Roy.

"It's not me I'm worried about," said Sam still scanning the trees.

"If you shoot this thing you're going to make it mad. We have to leave. Now," said Sam.

"One, you're talkin' nonsense. Two, you're in no position to give anybody orders," said Roy.

"Relax," said Dean.

"We never should have let you come out here in the first place, all right," said Sam. "I'm trying to protect you."

"You protect me?" said Roy. "I was hunting these woods when your mommy was still kissing you good night.

"Yeah? It's a damn near perfect hunter," said Sam. "Smarter than you. And it's going to hunt you down and eat you alive unless we get your stupid, sorry ass out of here."

Roy laughed. "You know you're crazy, right."

"Yeah!? You ever hunt a wen-" started Sam.

Dean shoved Sam away from Roy before he could finish.

"Chill out," said Dean.

"Stop it, everybody just stop," said Hailey. "Look Tommy might still be alive. And I'm not leaving here without him."

"It's getting late," said Dean. "This thing is a good hunter in the day, but an unbelievable hunter at night. We'll never beat it, not in the dark. We need to settle in and protect ourselves."

"How?" asked Hailey.

* * *

><p>Julie sat by the fire and watched Dean draw in the dirt with a stick on the edge of their campsite.<p>

"One more time, that's…?" asked Hailey

"Anasazi symbols," said Julie. "It's for protection. The Wendigo can't cross over them."

Roy chuckled.

"Nobody likes a skeptic, Roy," said Dean.

Dean stood up and walked over to where Sam was sitting. Julie sighed as they talked. She would glance over from time to time while they talked.

"How did you meet them?" asked Hailey.

"Freak accident," she said. "I've known them for a few years."

"HELP ME!" shouted a voice in the night.

Julie looked up and tried to scan the trees but it was too dark to see anything. Sam and Dean walked back over to the small fire where everyone was sitting.

"It's trying to draw us out," said Dean. "Just stay cool. Stay put."

"Inside the magic circle?" asked Roy with sarcasm as he looked around.

The screaming continued followed by a roar.

"Okay, that's no grizzly," said Roy aiming his gun into the trees.

"Well no shit, Sherlock," said Julie.

"It's okay. You'll be all right, I promise," said Hailey as she and her brother sank back down onto the log they had been using a moment ago.

"It's here," said Sam as they heard it running around the camp.

Roy fired his gun into the bushes and the thing ran to the other side of the camp. He fired on it again.

"I hit it," he said before running out of the circle and after the creature.

"ROY! NO!" shouted Dean. "Don't move!" he shouted back at them before him and Sam took off into the woods after Roy.

After a few minutes they came back to camp, without Roy.

"We're settling in for the night. I'll take first watch," said Dean.

"I don't think we'll be able to sleep," said Hailey.

"Try," said Dean.

Hailey nodded as her and her brother lounged against a tree. Sam collapsed next to another one and closed his eyes, but he didn't plan on falling asleep. Dean sat down next to the fire and poked at it with a spare stick. Julie sat down on the log next to him.

"Get some sleep, you're probably going to need it in the morning," said Dean. "I'll wake Sam in a couple of hours for the next watch."

"I'm not tired," she said. "My insomnia has been acting up recently and you know it. Besides, you might need some company."

Dean nodded but didn't say anything. They fell into a comfortable silence.

* * *

><p>"I don't…I mean these types of things, they aren't supposed to be real," said Hailey.<p>

"I wish I could tell you different," said Dean inspecting the claw marks on a tree.

"How do we know it's not out there watching us?" asked Hailey.

"We don't," said Dean. "But we're safe for now."

"How do you know about this stuff?" she asked.

"Kind of runs in the family," said Dean with a slight shrug.

"Hey," said Sam walking up to the group. "We've got half a chance in the daylight. And I for one, want to kill this evil son of a bitch," he said.

"Well, hell you know I'm in," said Dean.

"Wendigo is a Cree Indian word, it means _Evil that Devours_," said Sam.

"They are hundreds of years old," said Dean.

"Each one was once a man," said Julie walking over. "Sometimes an Indian or sometimes a frontiersman, or a miner or hunter."

"How does a man turn into one of those things?" asked Hailey.

"Every legend is the same. During a harsh winter a guy will find himself starving and cut off from supplies or help. He becomes a cannibal, eating other members of his tribe or camp," said Julie. "Like the Donner Party."

"Cultures all over the world believe that eating human flesh gives a person certain abilities. Speed, strength, immortality," said Sam.

"If you eat enough of it," said Dean. "Over years you becomes this less than human thing. You're always hungry."

"So, if that's true how can Tommy still be alive?" asked Hailey.

"You're not going to like it," said Julie.

"Tell me," said Hailey.

"More than anything, a Wendigo knows how to last long winters without food," said Dean. "It hibernates for years at a time. When it's awake it keeps its victims alive. It stores them so it can feed whenever it wants."

"If your brother is alive it is keeping him somewhere dark, hidden and safe," said Julie.

"And we got to track it back there," said Dean.

"And then how do we stop it?" asked Hailey.

"Well, guns are useless," said Dean.

"So are knives," said Julie.

"Basically we got to torch the sucker," said Dean.

* * *

><p>"Stay close and don't wander," said Dean. "You do whatever Sam and I say. Understood. Julie knows the rules. We tell you to run like hell, you follow her. She's relatively good at navigating in rough terrain."<p>

"Lived in the country," she said with a shrug.

Hailey nodded as they grabbed what little supplies they had and started off into the woods.

* * *

><p>They had been walking for about twenty minutes when Sam called for Dean.<p>

"What is it?" asked Dean.

They both looked up towards the trees to see bloodied claw prints.

"You know I was thinking that those claw prints were too distinct. It was too easy to follow," said Sam.

After a moment there was in the inhuman roar that they had learned to associate with the Wendigo. Bushes moved all around them. Julie caught a glimpse of it out of the corner of her eyes as she turned to follow the sound. Hailey screamed before running away from the tree she had been standing under. As she hit the ground in front of Dean, a body hit the ground at the base of the tree.

Dean crouched down next to the body. It was Roy. "His neck's broken. Okay, run. Run, run!" shouted Dean as he and Sam tried to heard the group away from the body.

As they ran through the woods Hailey's brother tripped over a fallen log. Sam stopped to help him up before they kept running. As they ran around a large tree Sam scanned the area.

"Hailey!?" shouted her brother.

"DEAN?! JULIE?!"

* * *

><p>"Dean…Dean," said Sam.<p>

"Hailey, wake up," said her brother.

"Hmm," said Dean jerking awake.

"You okay?" asked Sam.

"Uh, yeah. Jules? You good?" asked Dean.

"I'm blaming you for this," she said. "Just so you know."

"Not really my fault," said Dean.

"My shirt is ripped half open because you pushed me," she said. "So your fault."

"Later," said Sam. He reached up and cut Dean down and lowered him to the ground. He walked over to Hailey and cut her down next. When he reached Julie she gave him a weak smile as he lowered her to the ground next to Hailey. "Here, take this," said Sam shrugging off his coat so she could cover herself.

"Thanks," she said grabbing the jacket.

"You sure you're all right?" Sam asked Dean.

"Mmm…yeah…where is it?" he asked.

"It's gone," said Sam. "For now."

Hailey and her brother untied the bands around her arm while the boys talked.

"Hailey, what does your brother look like?" asked Julie.

"Why?" she asked.

Julie nodded her head and Hailey followed it. She slowly stood up, with the assistance from her little brother, and walked to the hanging body.

"Tommy?" she said in a whisper as tear rolled down her cheek. "Tommy," she said again as she touched his neck.

Tommy sucked in a breath at her touch, causing her to jump backwards.

"Cut him down," said Hailey trying to keep him from swinging.

Sam walked over and cut the rope and helped lower him to the ground.

"What is it Dean?" asked Julie when she glanced over at him.

He was digging through one of the packs that were on the ground next to him. Dean stood up with a gun in his hand. "Check it out," he said holding them up.

"Flare guns," said Sam. "Those'll work," he said with a smirk.

Dean chuckled as he leaned against the wall.

"Okay, I don't know about you guys, but I'm ready to get the hell out of here," said Julie

Sam nodded and helped Tommy to his feet.

"Help her up," said Sam nodding to Julie.

Hailey's little brother helped Julie to her feet. She smiled at him as she leaned on him so she could get her footing.

"Trying to get my land legs back," she said with a chuckled. "Been off them for quite some time. Thanks. I think I can get it from here. Go help your sister."

The boy nodded as he ran back over to Hailey and Tommy. Julie made her way over to Dean who was starting to lead them out of the mine.

"You owe me a new shirt," she said.

"What?" he said glancing at her over his shoulder.

"That was a $40 shirt, so you either get to pay up or buy me a new one," she said. "I'm a Women's Small."

Dean chuckled. "Jules, there aint nothing small about your chest."

"I'm going to let that slide because we are both rather weak," she said, "and I will take that as a compliment. Did you hear that?"

Sam let go of Tommy and held up his flare gun. There was a low growl echoing through the mine tunnel.

"Looks like someone's home for supper," said Dean.

"We'll never out run it," said Hailey.

"You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?" asked Dean.

'Yeah, I think so," said Sam slightly nervous.

"I think I am too, and I don't think I like what I think we're thinking," said Julie.

"All right, listen to me," said Dena. "Stay with Sam, he's going to get you out of here."

"What are you going to do?" asked Hailey.

Dean glanced at her and then winked before ran off down one of the other tunnels.

"CHOW TIME YOU FREAKIN' BASTARD! YEAH THAT'S RIGHT! BRING IT ON BABY! I TASTE GOOD!"

"Yeah, that's what I was thinkin' he was going to do," said Julie. "After you Sam."

Sam nodded his head. "All right, come on. Hurry!"

The four of them turned down the tunnel dean had taken off down and followed Sam.

* * *

><p>"Get out of here," said Sam as they came to one of the main tunnels.<p>

"Sam, no," said Hailey.

"GO! GO!" shouted Sam.

Julie stood there a moment as the other three turned to head down the tunnel.

"Julie, go," said Sam.

"I'm not leaving you both behind," she said.

"You don't have a gun and you as beat up as…"

"Just like Dean," she said.

"Dean would shoot me if you got caught again. Now go. Make sure they make it back to town. They are what matter. We will handle the Wendigo," said Sam.

"You better or so help me I will kill you, again!" she said turning to run up to the group.

"SAM!" shouted Julie as they turned back.

"Go, hurry, hurry," said Sam running up to them.

They ran through the tunnels until they came to a dead end.

"Come on, get behind me," said Sam shoving Hailey and her brothers behind him. He grabbed Julie's arm and pulled her close to Hailey.

Just then the Wendigo walked in front of the tunnel opening. Hailey had a death grip of Julie's arm as it turned to face them a growl.

"HEY!" shouted Dean.

The monster turned to face him just as he pulled the trigger. The flare lodged itself into the monster's guy and started to burn it from the inside out. Julie hid her face in Sam's shoulder as it wailed.

"Not bad, huh," said Dean.

"I vote we find a way out of this mine, yeah?" said Julie as she stared at the burnt body.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea," said Hailey swinging Tommy's arm over her shoulder.

Sam took the lead with Hailey and her brother's right behind. Julie and Dean took up the rear.

"Nice shot," she said. "Could've aimed a little higher, but it was a good shot."

"I will take that as a 'Thank you for saving me ass _again_, Dean.'"

"Whatever, but I am never going hiking again," said Julie.

* * *

><p>"So really, I don't know how to thank you," said Hailey.<p>

Dean smirked at her.

"Must you cheapen the moment?" she said with a small smile.

"Yeah," Dean said with a smile.

"You ridin' with your brother?" asked the paramedic walking over.

"Yeah," said Hailey as Sam and her little brother walked over. "Let's go," she said.

They stood there a moment in the silence before Hailey leaned over and kissed Dean on the cheek. "I hope you find your father," she said.

Dean nodded.

"Thanks, Sam," she said as she wrapped her arm around her brother and walked over to the ambulance

Sam leaned against the Impala next to Dean. They watched as the ambulance was closed up and pulled away from the lodge.

"Man, I hate camping," said Dean.

"Me, too," said Sam with a smirk.

"You know we are going to find dad, right," said Dean.

"Yeah, I know," he said shaking his head. "But in the meantime, I'm driving."

Dean jingled the keys in his hand a moment before tossing them in the air. Sam smiled as he caught them and stood up.

"Where is Julie?" asked Sam.

"No idea," said Dean.

"You don't look very hard she said opening the back passenger door of the Impala. "Been laying here for a while now."

Dean nodded and climbed in the passenger seat as Sam walked around to the driver's side door. He started the car and drove off. Julie slid back down on the seat and closed her eyes. She wiped away a tear as they pulled out onto the highway.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry it took so long for me to update! Been super busy. Got a job and it has been taking up a lot of my free time. But here is chapter two, and chapter three will follow shortly. Please review! :-) ~Kat**


	3. Dead in the Water

_**Dead in the Water**_

Dean sat at the counter at the diner they were eating at. He had various newspapers spread out before him. Some had articles circled other had be marked through. As he was looking over one newspaper article the waitress came over.

"Can I get you anything else?" she asked.

Dean looked up from the paper and was eye level with her cleavage. He smirked when he looked up at her face.

"Just the check, please," said Sam sitting down next to his brother.

"Okay," she said with a smile as she walked away.

"You know, Sam, we are allowed to have fun once in a while," said Dean turning to face his brother. "That's fun," he said point at the waitress as she disappeared into the kitchen.

"What's fun?" asked Julie as she sat down on the other side of Dean.

"The waitress," said Sam.

"Which one? The one in the shirt that practically says stare at my tits?" asked Julie snagging a fry off Dean's plate.

"Yeah," chuckled Dean.

Julie rolled her eyes. "I will be in the car," she said before standing up and stalking away.

Sam gave Dean a look and Dean sighed. "Here, take a look at this. I think I got one."

Dean slid the paper over for Sam to look at. "Lake Manitoc, Wisconsin. Last week Sophie Carlton, 18, walks into the lake, doesn't walk out. Authorities dragged the water, nothing. Sophie Carlton is the third Lake Manitoc drowning this year. None of the other bodies were found either. Had the funeral two days ago.

"Funeral?" said Sam.

"Yeah, it's weird. They buried and empty coffin. For, uh, closure, or whatever," said Dean turning back to the other papers.

"Closure? What closure? People don't just disappear, Dean. Other people just stop looking for them," said Sam.

"Something you want to say to me?" asked Dean.

"The trail for dad. It's getting colder every day," said Sam.

"Exactly, so what are we supposed to do?" said Dean.

"I don't know," started Sam.

"I really hate to break up the fight that I'm sure would become epic had I not just walked over, but I have a problem and you're going to have one soon," said Julie.

"What is your problem?" asked Dean not looking away from Sam.

"I need the keys to actually get _in_ the car," she said.

"And my problem?" asked Dean.

"They figure out your car was a fake and the cops are on the way," she said with a shrug of her shoulder.

"Shit," said Dean.

He gathered up the papers as Sam tossed a few bills on the table. All three of them left the diner and climbed into the Impala. Julie barely had her door closed before Dean was backing out of the parking space.

"Can I get in the car first, Jesus," she said slamming the door.

"You got all your parts attached?" he asked not looking away from the road.

"Yeah," she said.

"Then stop complaining," said Dean getting on to the highway.

"Where are we headed, anyway?" asked Julie after a few minutes of silence.

"Lake Manitoc, Wisconsin," said Sam.

"Where in the hell is that?" she asked grabbing the map from him.

* * *

><p>After driving for what seemed like forever they drove past the city sign.<p>

"Wisconsin's Vacation Spot," read Julie. "I'll believe that when I see it."

"Turn here. This will take us to the Carlton's place," said Sam pointing towards a small road.

After a few moments they pulled up on a wooden cabin. They climbed out of the car and Sam and Dean headed to the front door. Julie turned to stare at the lake. She shivered once even though she was wearing one of Sam's jackets and turned to head to the house. She shook her head as she reached the front porch.

"Will Carlton?" asked Dean.

"Yeah, that's right" said the man.

"I'm Agent Ford, this is Agent Hammel," said Dean pointing to Sam just as Julie walked up. "And this is Agent Monroe," he said with a smirk at Julie. Julie scoffed and rolled her eyes as she climbed the steps. "We're with the U.S. Wildlife Service. Can we talk?"

He nodded and stepped out onto the porch. They walked down to stand near the lake, behind the Impala. Mr. Carlton was the lake and sitting on the pier was Mr. Carlton.

"She was about a hundred yards out," said Will. "That's when she got dragged down."

"And you're sure she didn't just drown?" asked Dean.

"Yeah. She was a varsity swimmer. She practically grew up in that lake," said Will with a slight chuckle. "She was as safe out there as in her own bathtub.

"No splashing, no signs of distress?" asked Sam.

"No, that's what I'm telling you," said Will.

"Did you see any shadows in the water? Some dark shape breach the surface?" asked Sam.

"No, again, she was so far out," said Will.

"You ever see any strange tracks by the shore line?" asked Dean.

"No, never," said Will. "Why? Why, what do you think is out there?"

"We'll let you know as soon as we do," said Dean before turning and walking away.

Dean was halfway to the car when Sam spoke again.

"What about your father? Can we talk to him?" asked Sam.

"Look, if you don't mind, he didn't see anything and he's kind of been through a lot."

"We understand," said Sam. He nodded his head and walked back to the Impala.

"You okay, Jules?" asked Sam when he climbed in the car.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," she said looking out the front of the car.

"We're going to swing by the Sheriff's Office before find a hotel," said Dean.

"Do you mind me sitting this one out?" she asked as they drove down the driveway.

"Why?" asked Dean.

"I just don't feel comfortable doing this job," she said.

"Why? You've never had any issue before with jobs," said Dean.

"I just don't, okay!" she said. "Leave me at the motel and I will get the rooms."

Dean nodded his head as he pulled into the parking lot. Julie climbed out and all but slammed the door closed. Dean drove off a few seconds later and she walked into the main office to book the room.

* * *

><p>Julie was sitting on the bed when there was a knock at the door. She grabbed her gun and walked over to the door. She looked through the small peep-hole and saw Sam and Dean standing there. She sighed and opened the door. They walked into the room, each with a bag in their hand. She sighed as she walked out of the room and to the car. She grabbed her own duffle bag out of the back seat and headed back to the room. When she got out Dean was unpacking his bag and Sam was setting up his laptop.<p>

"So, there are the three drowning victims this year," said Sam.

"And before that?" asked Dean pulling clothes from his bag.

"Uh, yeah. Six more spread out over the past thirty-five years," said Sam pulling up articles. "Those bodies were never recovered either. If there is something out there it's picking up its pace."

"So what, we got a lake monster on a binge?" asked Dean tossing clothes on one of the beds.

"This whole lake monster theory, it just bugs me," said Sam.

"Why?" asked Dean walking over to his brother.

"Loch Ness, Lake Champlain, there are literally hundreds of eye witness accounts, but here there is almost nothing. Whatever it is out there no one is living to talk about it."

"Wait," said Dean pointing to the screen. "Barr. Christopher Barr, where have I heard that name?"

"Christopher Barr, the victim in May," said Sam clicking on a different link. "Christopher Barr was Andrea's husband, Lucas' father. Apparently he took Lucas out swimming, Lucas was on a floating wooden platform when Chris drowned," read Sam. "Two hours before the kid got rescued. Maybe we have an eye witness after all," sighed Sam.

"No wonder that kid was so freaked out," said Dean. "Watching one of your parents die isn't something you just get over."

"So fill me in," said Julie walking out of the bathroom and shoving Dean's clothes to the floor.

"Hey!" he said.

"They are dirty, I can smell them from here," she said. "So?"

"Oh, uh," said Sam. "There have been a total of nine drowning's in the past 35 years. We thought that we didn't have an eye witness but apparently Andrea's son Lucas was with his father when he drowned."

"Andrea? Lucas?" said Julie. "I wasn't in town with you, remember. Gonna need a little more info than that."

"Uh, Andrea is the daughter of the Sheriff and Lucas is her son. Her husband, Christopher Barr, died in May."

"Now what?" asked Julie.

"Now we try to convince Andrea to let us talk to Lucas," said Sam. "If he will talk."

"What do you mean?" asked Julie as they walked out of the room.

"Lucas hasn't said a word since the accident," said Sam. "Not even to his own mother and grandfather."

"Damn," said Julie as she climbed into the car.

* * *

><p>Dean pulled the Impala to a halt just outside the park. They circled the lot once before he parked the car. They climbed out and made their way to where Andrea was sitting.<p>

"Can we join you?" asked Sam when they were close enough.

Andrea turned to look at them with a surprised and confused look on her face. "Uh, I'm here with my son," she said.

"Ah, mind if I say hi?" asked Dean.

"Tell your friend this whole _Jerry McGuire_ thing is not going to work on me," Andrea said to Sam as Dean walked off. Julie stifled a laugh as she leaned against a nearby tree.

"I don't think that's what this is about," said Sam.

* * *

><p>"Lucas hasn't said a word. Not even to me," said Andrea. "Not since his dad's accident."<p>

"Yeah, we heard. Sorry," said Dean after he walked over.

"What are the doctor's saying?" asked Sam.

"That it is a kind of post-traumatic stress," said Andrea almost rolling her eyes.

"That can't be easy," said Sam. "For either of you."

"We moved in with my dad," said Andrea. "He helps out a lot," she said glancing over at her son. "It's just, when I think about what Lucas went through, what he saw…"

"Kids are strong," said Dean. "You'd be surprised what they can deal with."

"You know, he used to have such life," said Andrea. "He was hard to keep up with, to tell you the truth. Now he just sits there, drawing those pictures, playing with those army men. I just wish…" Andrea stopped talking as Lucas walked over. "Hey, sweetie," she said to her son.

Lucas was looking at the ground as he handed the paper that was in his hands to Dean.

"Thanks," said Dean after he took the picture. "Thanks Lucas."

Lucas turned and walked away, back to the bench he had been drawing at. They all stared at each other as the boy sat back down. Andrea had a small smile on her face.

"We are going to head out, thank you for talking with us," said Sam.

Andrea nodded her head. Dean smiled as he folded up the picture and put it in his pocket. They turned and headed back to the impala.

"What did you find out?" asked Julie as she leaned up off the hood of the car.

"Not much that we didn't already know," said Sam. "Although Dean has a souvenir."

"What is it?" asked Julie.

"A picture," said Dean. "Of a house," he said pulling it out of his pocket.

Julie took the paper and looked at it. She frowned as she handed it back to Dean. "What now?"

"We head back to the motel and get some sleep," said Dean climbing into the car.

* * *

><p>"I call dibs on the bed!" shouted Julie as Sam opened the door to the room.<p>

The boys followed her into the room and Sam closed the door behind them. Julie had already collapsed on the bed closest to the bathroom.

"It's funny how you think you are getting that bed," said Dean. "It's mine. My clothes are on it."

"Actually, your clothes are in the floor," she said pointing to the pile at the foot of the bed. "So therefore the bed is mine."

Sam had already stretched out on the other bed and was watching the exchange.

"Funny," said Dean walking over to the bed. He grabbed her ankle and drug her to the end of the bed. When she was close enough he grabbed her around the waist and hoisted her over his shoulder. He spun around and plopped her in one of the chairs in the room before he fell back on the bed. "You know where the sleeping bag is."

"Jerk," she said standing up and heading towards the door.

"You can have this bed," said Sam. "I will sleep on the floor."

"It's fine. It's not the first time I've had to do it," she said sending a look towards Dean as she left the room.

"Really? You've made her sleep on the floor before?" said Sam as the door closed.

"I had already booked the room, with one double bed," said Dean. "I wasn't going to give that up."

Sam shook his head as he stood up to head for the shower. Julie came back in a moment later and unrolled the sleeping bag. She grabbed her bag and started digging through it. When she found what she was looking for she pulled them out of the bag and slid into the sleeping bag and zipped it up so it was covering everything but her head. She shimmied farther down into the bag so all but the top of her head was covered. Dean could hear the sleeping bag rustle as she moved around in it. After a few minutes he saw a blur of fabric fly across the room and land on the floor near the door. He glanced down at the girl on the floor and saw that she was now wearing a grey tank top instead of her t-shirt. He could only assume she had tossed her jeans as well and were wearing something else in their stead.

Sam walked out of the bathroom with the towel draped over his shoulder. He had on a pair of sleep pants and no shirt. Julie smiled at him as she made her way into the bathroom. Dean groaned as the door closed behind her.

"What's your issue?" asked Sam tossing the towel over the back of one of the chairs.

"Her. I have to pee and she is in there doing God knows who for who knows how long," said Dean."

"I doubt she is going to be long since she has already changed," said Sam.

"That don't mean nothing, she's a girl," said Dean.

"How very astute of you Dean. You have just pointed out the obvious," said Julie standing in the open door frame. "And because of that, I think I need to shave my legs."

Julie turned and slammed the door behind her. Dean groaned again and flopped back on the bed.

* * *

><p>"Come out, damn it!" shouted Dean banging on the bathroom door.<p>

The door jerked opened to reveal a pissed off Julie. "What the hell is your problem!?" she shouted.

"You've been in there for twenty minutes!" shouted Dean. "I have to fucking pee!"

"Boo-freaking-hoo!" she shouted back. "I needed the bathroom!"

"What for!?" shouted Dean. "It doesn't take that long to shave your hairless legs!"

"You're right, I had to take a shower," she said.

"Why!?"

"I started my period," she said with a smirk.

"Eech!" said Dean shoving by her and into the bathroom.

"Really?" asked Sam.

"No, just wanted to see that reaction. It's hilarious!" she said sliding into the sleeping bag.

Sam shook his head as he turned out the lights.

* * *

><p>Julie woke up the next morning before everyone else. She sighed as she ran a hand across her face. She climbed out of the sleeping bag and walked over to the bathroom. She closed and locked the door behind her and turned on the light. By the time she came out both Sam and Dean were awake.<p>

"Morning sunshine," she said to Dean who grunted in return.

"I'm going to go get coffee," said Sam.

Dean nodded his head as his little brother walked out of the room. "You going to shanghai the bathroom again?"

"No," she said. "It's all yours."

* * *

><p>"So I think it's safe to say we can rule out Nessie," said Sam walking back into the room.<p>

"What do you mean?" asked Dean.

"I just drove past the Carlton house. There was an ambulance there," said Sam. "Will Carlton is dead."

"He drowned?" asked Dean.

"Yeah. In the sink," said Sam.

"What the hell," said Dean. "So, you are right. This isn't a creature. We're dealing with something else."

"What do you think it is?" asked Julie.

"I don't know. Water Wraith maybe?" asked Dean. "Some kind of demon. Something that controls water."

They were all silent for a moment. Then all of a sudden it came to them all.

"Water that comes from the same source," said Julie.

"The lake," said Sam.

"Yeah," said Dean.

"Which would explain why it's upping the body count," said Sam.

"Huh?" asked Julie.

"The lake is draining. It will be dry in a few months. Whatever this thing is, whatever it wants, it's running out of time," said Sam.

"And if it can get through the pipes," said Dean. "It can get to anyone, almost anywhere."

"Then no one in town is safe," said Julie.

"This is going to happen again, soon," said Dean.

"And we do know one other thing for sure," said Sam. "We know that it has something to do with Bill Carlton."

"Yeah, took both his kids," said Dean.

"Yeah, and I've been asking around," said Sam. "Lucas' dad, Chris, Bill Carlton's godson."

"Let's go pay Mr. Carlton a visit," said Dean. "Come on Jules."

Julie sighed as she grabbed her jacket as she followed them out the motel room door.

* * *

><p>The impala pulled up in front of the Carlton house.<p>

"He's out on the dock," said Julie looking out the back window.

All three of them climbed out of the car. Julie leaned up against it while the boys headed down to the dock to talk to Mr. Carlton. They were down there only a few minutes before they headed back up to the car.

"What do you think?" asked Sam.

"Well, I think the poor guys been through hell," said Dean. "I also think he's not telling us something."

"So now what?" asked Julie.

"What is it?" asked Sam.

Dean was staring at the front of the Carlton house. "Huh," he said.

"What?" asked Julie turning to stare at the house.

"Maybe Bill's not the only one who knows something," said Dean pulling the picture out of his pocket and looking at it.

* * *

><p>They climbed in the impala and Dean took off towards town. After a few moments they pulled up in front of the sheriff's house.<p>

"What are we doing here?" asked Julie.

"Lucas drew this yesterday," said Dean handing the picture to Julie. "That looks a lot like the Carlton house, don't it."

"And?" she said. "You think he knows what's going on?" asked Julie as she followed them up the path.

"Only one way to find out," said Dean knocking on the front door.

"Hello?" said Andrea as she opened the door. "Hey guys. What can I do for you?"

"Can we come in?" asked Dean.

Andrea stepped back and the three of them walked into the house. She no sooner had the door closed when Dean started talking.

"Can I talk to Lucas?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think it's a good idea," replied Andrea.

"I just need to talk to him, just for a few minutes," said Dean.

"He won't say anything, what good's it going to do?" asked Andrea.

"Andrea, we think more people might get hurt," said Sam. "We think something is happening out there."

"My husband, the others, they just drowned," said Andrea. "That's all."

"If that's what you really believe then we'll go," said Dean. "But if you think that there is even a possibility that something else could be going on here, please let me talk to your son."

They stood there for a moment, no one speaking. Andrea sighed. "Follow me. He is upstairs in his room."

They followed her up the stairs. Julie kept to the back of the group and let Dean do his thing.

"Hey Lucas, remember me?" asked Dean as he walked into the room and squat in from of the boy. He looked at a few of the pictures that were lying on the ground around the boy. Julie craned her neck to see them. There were a few of a red bicycle. "You know, I wanted to thank you for that last drawing. But the thing is, is I need your help again.

Dean sat there a moment before he pulled the picture out of his coat pocket. He laid it on the floor in front of Lucas, "How did you know to draw this?" he asked. "Did you know something bad was going to happen? Maybe you could nod yes or no for me."

Julie sighed as she watched the interaction. As hard as Dean was trying there was no inclination that Lucas was even listening to him. He just continued to draw.

"You're scared," said Dean bringing Julie from her thoughts. "It's okay. I understand. See when I was your age I saw something real bad happen to my mom, and I was scared too. I didn't feel like talkin', just like you. But see my mom, I know she wanted me to be brave. And I think about that every day. And I do my best to be brave. And maybe your dad wants you to be brave, too."

Unconsciously, Julie had gripped Sam's hand while Dean had been talking. She squeezed it when Lucas stopped coloring and looked up at Dean. They stared at each other for a moment or two before Lucas pulled a picture out of the stack and handed it to Dean.

"Thanks, Lucas," said Dean before he stood up.

He turned to walk out of the room and saw Julie and Sam holding hands. He grunted as he walked past them to talk to Andrea.

"Thanks," he said

She nodded her head as she stared at her son in his room, who had gone back to drawing.

"Let's go," said Dean gruffly as she stomped past his brother and Julie.

Julie gave Sam a small smile as she let go of his hand and followed Dean down the stairs and out the front door. When they got outside Dean was already in the Impala with the music blaring. Julie sighed as she slid into the back seat. Dean handed the picture to Sam as he put the car and gear and pulled away from the curb.

"Andrea said the kid never drew like that until his dad died," said Dean.

"There are some cases that going through a traumatic experience could make people more sensitive to premonitions, psychic tendencies…"

"Well, whatever is out there Lucas is tapping into it somehow," said Dean.

"Uh…" said Sam.

"I mean, it's only a matter of time before somebody else drowns, so if you got a better lead, please," said Dean.

Sam threw his hands up in concession. "Looks like we got another house to find," he said looking at the picture.

"The only problem is there is probably about a thousand yell two stories in this county alone," said Dean.

"There can't that many churches around here," said Julie leaning forward to look at the picture. "That should narrow it down some."

Dean only grunted his acknowledgement and kept driving.

"She's right. I bet five bucks there are less than a thousand of those around here.

"College boy thinks he's so smart," said Dean.

It was quite for a moment in the car. Julie could see Sam was wanting to talk about something. She closed her eyes and tried to focus on something else to give them some sort of privacy in the car.

"You know, um…what you said about mom, " said Sam. "You never told me that before."

"It's no big deal," said Dean. Dean glanced over at Sam who was still starting at him. "Oh, god, we're not going to have to hug or anything are we?"

Sam smirked while Julie tried to contain her laughter as well.

* * *

><p>"That look like the church in the drawing?" asked Julie as they came up on the third white church.<p>

Sam pulled the picture up to look at it. He scanned the area before speaking. "Pretty close."

All three of them climbed out of the car and walked across the street to the church. Dean held the picture up and looked at it. As he lowered it they spotted a yellow two-story house just down the road. They glanced back at the church before heading towards the house.

"Follow my lead," said Dean knocking on the door.

An elderly lady opened the door. "Can I help you?"

"Can we come it?" asked Dean.

She stared at them for a moment before stepping back and letting them into the house.

"We're sorry to bother you ma'am, but does a little boy live here, by chance?" asked Dean. "Might wear a blue ball cap and has a red bicycle."

The lady sighed as Dean talked. "No sir, not for a very long time," she said before walking into her living room. "Peter has been gone thirty-five years now," she said with a sigh. "The police never…I never had any idea what happened. He just disappeared. Losing him…you know…its…its worse than dying," she said.

While she had been talking Sam nudged Dean and nodded to a shelf off to the side. Sitting on the shelf was a set of little green army men. Dean looked over at Sam when she finished talking.

"Did he disappear from here?" asked Dean. "I mean from this house?"

"He was supposed to ride his bike straight home after school," she said. "And he never showed up."

Dean walked over to a mirror that had a photo in it. He pulled it off and looked at the two boys. He flipped it over and read the back of the picture. "Peter Sweeney and Billy Carlton, 1970," he read.

He stuck the picture back on the mirror. They said their goodbyes and left the house.

"Okay, this little boy, Peter Sweeney, vanishes and this is all connected to Bill Carlton somehow."

"Yeah, Bill sure as hell seems to be hiding something, huh," said Dean.

"And Bill, the people he loves are all being punished," said Sam.

"So what if Bill did something to Peter?" asked Julie.

"What if Bill killed him?" said Sam.

"Yeah, Peter's spirit would be furious. It's want revenge. It's possible," said Dean.

They finally pulled up to the Carlton house. Sam got out and ran to the door knocking. When no answer cam he started shouting for him. Julie joined Sam as she walked around the house. She turned to say something to Dean only to find Dean staring out at the lake.

"Dean?" she said walking over to him. "What is it?"

"Check it out," he said.

Julie and Sam turned to look at the lake. Bill Carlton was in his boat headed towards the center of the lake. The boys took off towards the lake at a run. Julie took a deep breath and ran after them. They were all standing on the edge of the dock shouting at him to turn the boat around. He turned away from them and continued out into the center of the lake. Suddenly the boat was flying through the air as if it had been launched. Julie screamed and stepped back from the edge of the dock.

"Son of a bitch!" said Dean as the water rippled but with no sign of Mr. Carlton.

"Julie call the sheriff and let him know what has happened," said Dean.

Julie didn't answer him.

"Julie, did you hear me!?" he said turning to face the girl.

When Dean turned around Julie was staring out at the ripples in the lake and was breathing hard and fast.

"Jules!?" shouted Dean stepping in front of her. "What's wrong!?"

"She's starting to hyperventilate," said Sam. "What set her off?"

"Call the sheriff," said Dean as he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back towards the Impala. "Jules, calm down. You've got to calm down or you're going to pass out. You're fine. Just breathe. Slow, calm breaths," said Dean.

Slowly Julie's breathing began to turn to normal. Sam was waiting at the end of the driveway for the sheriff and paramedics to show up. When sirens could be heard in the distance he turned to walk back to his brother and Julie.

"You okay, Jules?" asked Sam.

"I…uh…yeah. I'm fine," she said wrapping her arms around herself.

"You sure?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'm okay," she said. "Sheriff is here," she said nodding towards the driveway.

* * *

><p>"Come on, pack up," said Dean walking into the motel room.<p>

"Why? What's happened?" asked Julie.

"Sheriff figured us out and has kicked us out of town," said Dean with a small smirk.

Julie nodded and grabbed her bag and the rolled up sleeping bag and headed out to the car. When the door closed behind her Sam turned to his brother.

"Did you ever find out what set her off?" he asked.

"Not a clue," said Dean. "Come on," he said grabbing his bag.

* * *

><p>The Impala slowed to a stop at the stop light. Sitting in front of them was a sign pointing them to the.<p>

"Green…" said Sam.

"What?" said Dean.

"Light's green," said Sam.

After a moment Dean pulled forward and turned right, away from the interstate.

"Uh, interstate is the other way," said Sam.

"I know," said Dean and kept driving.

"Dean, this job, I think it's over," said Sam.

"I'm not so sure," said Dean.

"If Bill murdered Peter Sweeney, and Peter's spirit got it's revenge. Case closed. The spirit should be at rest," said Sam.

"All right, so what if we take off and this thing isn't done," said Dean. "You know, what if we've missed something. What if more people get hurt."

"Why would you think that?" asked Sam.

"Because Lucas was really scared," said Dean.

"That's what this is about?" asked Sam incredulously.

"I still don't want to leave this town until I know this kid's okay," said Dean.

"Who are you and what have you don't with my brother," asked Sam.

Julie chuckled at the statement.

"I'll have not wise cracks from the peanut gallery," said Dean looking in the rearview mirror at her.

After about twenty minutes of driving they pulled up in front of the house. They all climbed out of the car and headed to the front door.

"Are you sure about this?" asked Sam. "It's pretty late, man."

Dean sighed and raised his hand to ring the doorbell. He no sooner pushed the button that Lucas jerked the door open.

"Lucas?!" said Dean grabbing his shoulders. "Lucas!?"

Lucas turned around and took off into the house. The three of them took off after the boy. They ran up the stairs. When they reached the top of the stairs Julie saw water coming out from under the door to the bathroom. Dean grabbed Lucas and passed him off to Sam before he started kicking at the door. As soon as the door was open Sam ran in. Julie grabbed Lucas around the waist and pulled him back from the door. She wrapped her arms around his and sank to the ground trying to hold him in place. Sam and Dean ran to the tub and tried to pull Andrea from the tub.

Sam pulled as hard as he could and Andrea's head came above the water. No sooner had she surfaced, she was jerked back down. The boys grabbed hold and pulled until she was lying on the floor on top of Sam. Julie let go of Lucas and sat back against the wall. After a moment Dean grabbed a towel and tossed it over her. She sat up and tried to catch her breath.

"Come on," said Julie. "Where is your room?" she asked helping Andrea to her feet.

* * *

><p>"What are we looking for?" asked Julie as her and Dean rifled through the sheriff's home office.<p>

"Anything that could link Andrea to Peter Sweeney. Which means something that links her dad to Peter," he said pulling an album off the shelf.

Julie pulled another album off the shelf, "I think I found something," she said leafing through it.

"What?" said Dean grabbing it from her to look at it.

After a moment he took off out of the room. He found Andrea and Sam in the dining room. He opened the album and placed it in front of her.

"Do you recognize any of the kids in this picture?" asked Dean.

"What? Oh, uh…" she said looking down at it. "No…um…I…um…except that's my dad," she said pointing to one of the boys. "He must have been about twelve in these pictures."

"Bill Carlton's drowning must have been about the sheriff," said Dean.

"Bill and the sheriff," said Sam. "They were both involved with Peter."

"Lucas? Where are you going?" asked Julie looking over Dean's shoulder to see the boy walking over to the back window.

"Lucas? Lucas what is it?" asked Dean looking over at the boy.

Lucas turned and walked out the back door. All of them got up and followed him outside and towards the woods.

"Lucas? Lucas?" said Andrea following after her son.

Lucas stopped walking and looked down at the ground before he looked up at Dean.

"You and Lucas get back to the house and stay there, okay?" said Dean. "You go with them Julie."

"Like hell," she said folding her arms.

Dean turned and walked over to her grabbing her arm, "If the sheriff comes back the less you know the better. Get back to the house. Better yet, lie down in the backseat of the Impala so he doesn't see you at all."

Julie huffed but turned and walked back towards the front of the house with Andrea and Lucas.

* * *

><p>"LUCAS!" shouted the sheriff.<p>

Julie sat up in the car when she heard shouting. She jumped out and ran towards the back of the house. When she got there she saw Sam and Dean running towards the lake. In front of them was Andrea and her father. Lucas was on the dock reaching towards the water. She took off at a dead run towards the dock. Just as she reached the dock Sam and Dean jumped into the water. She stopped just behind Andrea and stared at the water. She was starting to breathe hard and she could feel her pulse start to quicken. Both boys reached the surface for air before diving back into the water. Julie took a deep breath and jumped into the water and started swimming towards the bottom. She turned 'round in the water. She made to go back to the surface when she saw the sheriff sinking to the bottom of the lake.

Dean broke the surface of the water with Lucas in his arms. He swam to the dock and Andrea pulled him. She immediately started preforming CPR. After a moment Lucas spit out a mouthful of water.

"Where is Julie?" asked Dean pulling himself up onto the dock. "I saw her standing up here. Where did she go?!"

"She jumped in after y'all," said Andrea holding Lucas to her chest.

Sam dove back into the water to look for her. Dean growled as he dived back into the water to look as well. He had been down for only a moment when he saw her floating a few feet below the surface. He swam toward her. He grabbed her around the middle only to see her ankle caught in lake grass. He ripped the grass from her foot and swam to the surface. Sam pulled her up onto the dock and started CPR. Dean pushed him out of the way and continued doing CPR. After a few moment of trying Julie was spitting up water and coughing.

Dean sat back and sighed when she started breathing again. Andrea pulled her cell phone out and call 911. Ten minutes later there was an ambulance checking over Lucas and Julie.

"I'm fine, really," said Julie as the paramedic checked her vitals.

"Yeah, well your boyfriend over there practically demanded that I make sure you are okay. He said something about an episode the other day," said the medic.

"Yeah, Sam's sweet like that," she said looking at the taller of the two brothers.

"No, it was the other one, the one in the leather coat," he said. "Man can be awfully scary."

Julie turned her gaze to Dean who had his back to her while talking to Andrea.

"Everything checks out fine. Your blood pressure is a bit high, but I'm sure after a few hours it will be back to normal," he said. "Take it easy the next few days, though."

Julie nodded her head and hopped off the back of the ambulance. Dean turned around in time to see her walking away from the emergency vehicle. He nodded to Andrea and walked past Julie and over to the medic. She turned and saw the medic talking to Dean. Dean nodded before he and headed back to the Impala.

"Let's go," said Dean opening his door.

Sam nodded to Andrea before he climbed into the car as well. Julie sighed as she climbed into the backseat of the Impala. Dean started the car and took off towards town.

"Dean, did you scare the paramedic into checking me over?" asked Julie after a few minutes of silence.

"No, just said you needed to be looked at," he said. "Not my fault if he freaked."

Julie nodded and turned her gaze out the window.

* * *

><p>The three of them walked over to the Impala after gathering their things from the motel room. Dean opened the door and tossed in his bag, followed by Sam's.<p>

"Look, we're not going to save everybody," said Sam.

"I know," said Dean.

"Sam! Dean! Julie!" said Andrea walking over with Lucas in tow.

"Hey," said Dean turning to face the two of them.

"I'm glad we caught you," she said. "We just, uh, we made you lunch for the road. Lucas insisted on making the sandwiches himself."

"Can I give it to them now?" asked Lucas looking at his mom.

Dean smirked when he heard Lucas talk.

"Of course," she said kissing his head.

"Come on Lucas, let's load this into the car," said Dean taking the plate of sandwiches from the boy.

"How you holdin' up?" asked Sam.

"It's just going to take a long time to sort through everything, ya know," said Andrea.

Sam sighed, "Andrea, I'm sorry ."

"You saved my son, I can't ask for more than that," she said. "Dad loved me, he loved Lucas. No matter what he did, I just have to hold on to that. "

Sam, Julie, and Andrea walked over to the Impala to hear Lucas say "Zeppelin Rules" Julie chucked.

"You take care of your mom, ya here," said Dean before he stood up.

Julie made to walk around the open door when Andrea leaned up and kissed Dean.

"Thank you," said Andrea.

"Sam, move your ass," Dean said with a smirk as he walked around the back of the car. "We're going to run out of daylight before we hit the road. Sam smirked when he looked at Andrea before he walked around the open door and climbed in. Dean started the car and backed out of the spot. Andrea and Lucas waved and they pulled out onto the street. Julie grabbed a sandwich and slid back in the seat. She could see the smirk Dean still wore on his face. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before she took a bite of the sandwich. Some things were never going to change.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Here is Chapter 3. Hope you enojy it. Working on CHapter 4 at the moment. I dont know when I will have it up, hopefully by tonight. Review! :-) ~Kat**


	4. Phantom Traveler

_**Phantom Traveler**_

Julie was lying on the bed staring at the ceiling. Sam had opted to sleep on the floor that night. When she had woken up almost a half hour ago she noticed the sleeping bag had been rolled up and set beside the bathroom door. She looked over to see Dean still sound asleep. She closed her eyes and sighed. Not a moment later she heard the door open and saw a tall figure walk through. She missed, however, Dean crack one of his eyes open.

"Morning sunshine!" said Sam.

"Ugh, what time is it?" asked Dean turning to look at his brother.

"Uh, it's about five forty-five," said Sam.

"In the morning?" moaned Dean.

"Yup," said Sam.

"Where does the day go," said Dean sarcastically. "Did you get any sleep last night?"

"Ye-yeah, I grabbed a couple of hours," said Sam.

"You liar," said Dean sitting up in bed. "Wake up," he said tossing his pillow at Julie.

"Have been for the last half-hour," she said throwing it back at him.

"Because I was up at three and you were watching the George Forman infomercial," said Dean looking at Sam.

"Hey, what can I say, it's riveting TV," said Sam.

"When was the last time you got a good night's sleep?" asked Dean.

"A little while, I guess. Not a big deal," said Sam.

"Yeah it is."

"Look, I appreciate your concern…" started Sam.

"Oh, I'm not concerned about you," said Dean. "It's your job to keep my ass alive. So I need you sharp. Seriously, you still having nightmares about Jess?"

Sam sighed and sat on the bed next to Julie. Dean took one cup of coffee while Julie took the other and leaned her head on Sam's shoulder. "But it's not just her. It's everything. I just forgot, ya know, this job, it gets to you."

"You can't let it. You can't bring it home with ya," said Dean.

"So what, all this, it never keeps you up at night?" asked Sam.

Dean shook his head.

"Never? You're never afraid?" asked Seam.

"No, not really," said Dean

Sam leaned over, causing Julie to sit up, and reached under Dean's pillow. When he sat back he had a six inch knife in his hand.

"Now that's what I call a knife," said Julie looking at it.

"That is not fear," said Dean taking the knife back. "That is called precaution."

"All right, whatever. I'm too tired to argue," said Sam.

Just then the cell phone started to ring. Dean leaned over and looked at the phone. He flipped it open and answered it.

"Hello?" he said. His listened for a moment before he hung up the phone. "Come on. We got a job, maybe."

"Where are we going?" asked Julie.

"Pennsylvania," said Dean grabbing his pants.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for making the trip so quick," said the man. "I ought to be doing you guys a favor, not the other way around. Dean and your dad really helped me out."<p>

"Yeah, he told me. It was a poltergeist," said Sam.

"Poltergeist? Man, I love that movie," said a worker.

"Hey, nobody's talking to you," said the guy. "Keep walking. Damn right it was a poltergeist. It practically tore our house apart. I'll tell you something. If it wasn't for you and your dad I probably wouldn't be alive."

Dean looked over at Sam and smiled. Julie rolled her eyes at the smirk and followed them into the small office.

"Your dad said you were off at college, that right?"

"Uh, yeah. Well, I'm taking some time off," said Sam.

"Yeah, he was real proud of ya, I could tell. He talked about you all the time."

'He did?" asked Sam.

"Yeah, you bet he did," said the guy. "Oh hey. I tried to get a hold of him but I couldn't. How's he doing anyway?"

"He's…uh…wrapped up in a job right now," said Dean before glancing at Sam.

"Well, missing the old man, we get Sam. Even trade, huh?"

"Not by a long shot," said Sam.

Julie shook her head as she walked behind the three guys. She felt for Sam. Dean had filled her in on what had happened when Sam left. She had only met John a handful of times, but she could understand it all.

"I got something I want you guys to hear," he said before leading them into the office. "I listened to this, and well, it sounded like it was up your alley," he said putting a CD in a player. "Normally I wouldn't have access this. It's the cockpit voice recorder for United Britannia Flight 2485. It was one of ours."

The CD started to play and all four of them sat quietly and listened. About a minute into the recording a weird sound took over. Dean turned to Sam who was already looking at him.

"Took off from here, and crashed about 200 miles south. Now, they are saying mechanical failure. Cabin depressurized somehow, nobody knows why. Over 100 people on board, only seven got out alive. The pilot was one. His name is Chuck Lambert. He's a good friend of mine. Chuck is…uh…he's pretty broken up about it. Like it was his fault."

"You don't think it was," said Sam.

"No, I don't."

"Jerry, we're going to need passenger manifests, a list of survivors," said Sam.

"Right, and uh, anyway we can take a look at the wreckage?" asked Dean.

"The other stuff is no problem. But the wreckage, fellas, the NTSB has it locked down in an evidence warehouse. No way I've got that kind of clearance.

Dean nodded, "No problem. He said nodding his head.

* * *

><p>"I need to find a good copy store," said Dean as they left the airport.<p>

"What for?" asked Sam.

Julie just rolled her eyes and pulled out her phone. After a few moments she told Dean where he could find a Copy Jack. Dean smiled and took off towards the store.

"Wait here for me," he said before disappearing into the store.

* * *

><p>"You've been in there forever," said Sam as Dean walked over to the car.<p>

"You can't rush perfection," said Dean flashing two new ID badges at Sam. "Where is Julie at?"

"Across the street getting ice cream. She got hungry waiting on you," said Sam.

They looked over in time to see her exit the store with two ice cream cones. She smiled at Sam as she handed him one of the cones.

"Aw, you shouldn't have," said Dean reaching for the other one.

"I didn't," she said licking the cone.

"How come he got one and I didn't?" asked Dean.

"Because he didn't take almost an hour printing fake IDs," she said.

"Hey, perfection!" he said flashing them at her.

"Or leave me out of the job," she said.

"Two is good, three is sketchy," said Dean climbing into the car.

Julie rolled her eyes.

"And don't get ice cream on the car," he said.

"I should dump it on you," she said.

"So what do you got?" Dean asked Sam.

"Well there is definitely EVP on the recording, Listen," said Sam hitting the play button.

The clipped played for only a few seconds before Sam looked up at Dean.

"No survivors?" asked Dean. "What's that supposed to mean? There were seven survivors."

"Got me," said Sam.

"So what are you thinking? A haunted flight?" asked Dean.

"There's a long history of spirits and death omens on planes and ships, like phantom travelers. Or, remember Flight 401?"

"The one that crashed and the airline salvaged parts and put it in other planes and the spirits of the pilot and co-pilot haunted those flights."

"Right," said Sam.

"Yup," said Dean.

"Maybe we've got a similar deal," said Sam.

'So, survivors, which on do you want to talk to first?" asked Dean pulling out the list.

"Third on the list. Max Jaffey," said Sam.

"Why him?"

"Well, for one he's from around here," said Sam.

"And if anyone saw anything it would be him," said Julie from the back seat.

"What makes you say that?" asked Dean looking at her in the rear view mirror.

"I spoke to his mother," said Sam. "And she told me where to find him," said Sam.

"Where?" asked Dean.

"Riverfront Psychiatric Hospital," said Julie tossing her napkin out the window.

Dean shook his head and headed to the address Sam had given him for the place.

* * *

><p>"Welcome to Riverfront. Can I help you with something?" asked the woman behind the front desk.<p>

"Yes, we are looking for Max Jaffey. His mother said we could find him here," said Julie.

The woman typed something into the computer before she turned to look back at the three of them. "Mr. Jaffey is here. He should be out in the garden. It's down the hall and on your left."

She nodded her head before leading the boys down the hall. "Do we have a picture of this guy or do you have to go around asking people?"

"I have a picture," said Sam handing the photo over to Julie.

Julie glanced down at the picture. When she did she bumped into someone. "Oh, excuse me."

"Not a problem. I wasn't paying attention," he said. "I'm Max, by the way."

"Julie. Max Jaffey?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said.

"You're just the man we were looking for. My associates are from homeland security. They have a few questions for you," she said.

"I don't understand," he said. "I already spoke with Homeland Security."

"Right, well some new information has come up," said Dean. "So if you could just answer a couple of questions."

Max nodded his head as they walked through the garden.

"Just before the plane went down, did you notice anything unusual?" asked Sam.

"Like what?" asked Max.

"Strange lights, weird noises, uh, maybe voices," said Dean.

Max looked at Dean for a moment before he spoke, "No, nothing."

"Would you like to sit down, Max?" asked Julie eying an empty table up a head.

He nodded as they headed over to the table.

"Hmm. Mr. Jaffey, you checked yourself in here," said Dean as they sat down. "Right? Can I ask why?"

"I was a little stressed. I survived a plane crash," said Max.

"Uh-huh, and that's what terrified you? That's what you were afraid of?" asked Dean.

"I-I don't want to talk about this anymore," said Max.

"See, I think maybe you did see something up there," said Dean ignoring Max. "And we need to know what."

Max looked away from the three of them. He was quiet for a moment before he decided to speak.

"No, no, I was delusional," said Max. "Seeing things."

"Hmm, seeing things," said Dean looking over to Sam. Sam gave him a reproachful look while Julie stomped on his foot under the table.

"It's okay. Then just tell us what you _thought_ you saw," said Sam.

"There was this man," started Max. "And he had, uh, these, uh, eyes. Theses, uh, black eyes. And I saw him, err, I thought I saw him…"

"What?" asked Dean.

"He opened the emergency exit," said Max looking at Dean. "But that, that's impossible, right. I looked it up. There is something like two tons of pressure on that door."

Dean raised his eyes brows as he nodded.

"This man, did he seem to appear and disappear rapidly?" asked Sam. "It would look something like a mirage."

"What are you, nuts?" asked Max. "He was a passenger. He was sitting right in front of me."

Sam and Dean looked at each other before standing up. Julie turned to look at Max.

"Thank you for your time," she said. "I'm sorry if we bothered you," she said with a smile before turning to leave.

She caught up with the boys just outside the facility. "Who was sitting in front of him on the manifest?"

Sam pulled the sheet out of the car and looked at it. Once they found the name, they confirmed the address then took off to talk to his widow.

* * *

><p>"So, here we are. George Phelps, seat 20C," said Sam as they pulled up in front of a two-story home.<p>

"Hmm. Man, I don't care how strong you are. Even yoked up on PCP or something no way you can open up an emergency door during a flight," said Dean leaving over the top of the car to look at the house.

"Not if you're human," said Sam. "But maybe this guy George is something else," said Sam turning around to look at his brother. "Some kind of creature, maybe, in human form?"

"Does that look like a creature's lair to you?" asked Dean nodding towards the house.

Sam turned to look at the blue house. She sighed and helped Julie out of the car before they made their way up to the house.

* * *

><p>"This is your late husband?" asked Julie picking up a photo frame from the coffee table.<p>

"Yes, that was my George," said Mrs. Phelps.

"And you said he was a dentist?" asked Dean glancing at the picture.

"Mmhmm. He was headed to a convention in Denver," she said.

Dean sighed and glanced at Sam and Julie.

"Did you know that he was petrified to fly?" said his widow. "For him to go like that…"

"How long were you married?" asked Sam.

"Thirteen years," she said with a smile.

"And in all that time did you ever notice anything strange about him?" asked Sam. "Anything out of the ordinary?"

She sat for a moment before she spoke. "Well, he had acid reflux, if that's what you mean."

"Thank you for your time, Mrs. Phelps," said Dean standing up.

She nodded her head and showed them to the door.

"I mean, it goes without saying. It just doesn't make any sense," said San walking down the front steps.

"Yeah, a middle aged dentist with an ulcer isn't exactly evil personified," said Dean. "You know what we need to do is get into that NTSB warehouse and check out the wreckage."

"How you going to do that genius? No one is going to buy that you are feds if you walk up in street clothes," said Julie. "OH!"

"What?" asked Sam looking at her as they climbed into the Impala.

"Oh, dear god," said Dean.

"That means shopping," she said with a smile."

Dean shook his head as he pulled away from the curb. "God help us."

"Why? What's wrong?" asked Sam.

"_She_ becomes evil personified when shopping is involved. I've dealt with it once and never want to again," he said shaking his head.

"It was Black Friday, last year. I'm not like that all the time," she said.

"The hell you're not," said Dean.

"Okay, maybe in the middle of a fight I am, but not day to day life," she said with a shrug.

Dean snorted as he drove down the street.

"There!" she said pointing out the front window

Dean sighed as he found a parking spot a few stores down. They climbed out of the car and headed into the store.

* * *

><p>Julie was leaned up against the car as the boys paid for their suits. They walked out of the store in the black suits carrying the bags with their clothes in it.<p>

"Man, I look like one of the Blues Brothers," said Dean pulling at his collar.

"No you don't,' said Sam pulling at his collar as well. "You look more like a seventh grader at his first dance."

"It works well enough to get you into the warehouse. Suck it up a deal with it," Julie said standing up.

Dean looked down at himself, "I hate this thing," he said walking over to the car.

"Drop me at the motel before you two head to the warehouse. Two is convincing three is curious," she said.

Dean nodded his head as he started the car.

* * *

><p>Julie waved to them as they pulled out of the parking lot. She sighed and unlocked the door. Once inside the room she relocked the door and put the chain latch up. She closed all the blinds and dropped the curtains. She looked down at the time on the bedside clock.<p>

"Should take them about an hour tops," she muttered to herself.

She pulled her bag out from under the bed where she stuffed it earlier in the day. After tossing it on the bed she walked into the shower and started the water, turning it just shy of scalding, but hot enough to steam the small bathroom. She laid out another set of clothes and tossed a towel on the sink counter. She started digging through her bag towards the bottom. She felt around for a small velvet bag that was tucked just to the left of the larger bag. When she wrapped her fingers around it she smiled and pulled it free. She undid the draw string and opened the smaller blue bag. She peered inside before walking into the bathroom. She closed the door behind her and locked it.

_Just in case_, she thought before dumping the contents of the bag on the counter after hanging up her towel.

Lying on the counter was a pack of AAA batteries, a spray bottle with pink writing and just to the right of that her vibrator. She pulled the water proof cap off the bottom of the life-like phallic toy and inserted the last three batteries in the box before tossing the box in the trash. Once she put the cap back on and made sure the seal was tight she turned the knob to make sure it was working. When it came to life in her hand she turned it off and stripped out of her clothes, tossing them into a pile by the door. She set the toy on the side of the tub so she could actually shower.

* * *

><p>"Think they followed us?" asked Sam as they climbed out of the Impala.<p>

"Nah," said Dean walking over to the room. He stuck his key in the door to unlock it then pushed it open. "What?" he said looking at the partially open door.

"She must have the chain on," said Sam walking over.

Dean scoffed and reached inside and undid the chain, closing his arm in the door in the process. "Why would she do that?"

Sam shrugged his shoulder as he followed his brother into the room, closing and relocking the door behind them.

"Where is she at?" asked Dean taking off his suit jacket and tie.

"Shower," said Sam pointing to that bathroom door. "Probably been in there a while. Steam is coming out the bottom of the door.

"Yeah, well I got to pee," he said walking over and twisting the knob. "She locked this one too," he said turning towards his brother. "What does she have to hide that I haven't seen on someone else before?"

Sam rolled his eyes as he pulled out his laptop and their dad's journal. Dean was beating on the door by now.

* * *

><p>Julie had long finished her shower, but was still standing under the warm spray. She was biting her bottom lip between her teeth and the vibrating toy moved between her thighs. She had lost track of time, not realizing she'd been in the bathroom for an hour and a half. She moved the toy faster between her legs as she leaned against the shower wall. She was so close to euphoria when there was a banging on the bathroom door.<p>

She jerked to a standing position and glanced at the door.

"Open the door, Julie! I got to pee!" shouted Dean.

"Hold on a moment!" she shouted back. "I'm almost done!"

She waited another second or two and when she was satisfied that Dean would get her a few minutes she put the still vibrating toy between her legs. She ran her hand across her stomach and up to her chest, pinching a nipple between two of her fingers. She could practically feel her ending as she moved the toy faster and harder and deeper between her thighs.

"Oh, oh, oh," she muttered to herself. "Shit…" she said pinching her nipples against… "So fucking close…." She was trying to stay as quiet as possible knowing that both Sam _and_ Dean were in the next room. "Yeesssss…." She hissed as she reached her end. She felt a new warmth flow down one of her legs as she peaked. Just as she was pulling the toy from her slick folds Dean started banging on the door again. She sighed and rolled her eyes and she turned off the water.

"Two seconds. Let me dry off!" she shouted at the door as she stepped out of the tub.

She grabbed her towel and quickly dried off and cleaned her toy before slipping everything back into the velvet bag. Just as she reached for the door she realized that her clothes were still lying on the bed.

"Shit…" she said as she wrapped the towel around her body and collected her things.

Just as she unlocked the door Dean burst into the room, almost knocking her into the tub.

"Sorry," he said side-stepping her.

"Whatever," she muttered as she walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. "Keep your eyes on that computer screen of yours, Sam," she said.

"What?" he said looking up. "OH, right," he said taking in her practically naked appearance.

She smiled as he blushed and directed his attention back to the screen. She quickly tossed the velvet bag into her suitcase before tossing her clothes on in rapid succession. She was running the towel through her hair when Dean came out of the bathroom.

"So how did it go? Find anything?" she asked tossing the towel into the pile with the other hotel laundry.

"Uh, yeah," said Sam glancing up at her. "The Emergency door handle was covered in sulphur."

"Possession?" she asked walking over to him.

"Uh, don't know for sure, yet," said Sam.

* * *

><p>"So every religion and every world culture has the concept of demons and demonic possession, right," said Sam. "I mean, Christian, Native American, Hindu, you name it."<p>

"Yeah, but none of the describe anything like this," said Dean looking up from the pile of books in front of him.

"Well, that's not exactly true. Cause, you see, according to Japanese beliefs certain demons are behind certain disasters. Both natural and man-made. One causes earthquakes another causes disease."

"And this one causes plane crashes?" asked Dean skeptically.

Sam sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

"Alright, so, what? We have a demon that's evolved with the times and has found a way to ratchet up the body count?" said Dean walking over to Sam.

"I have food," said Julie walking into the room.

She sat the bag on the empty bed and started pulling out the wrapped sandwiches.

"Here," she said handing Dean and foil wrapped sandwich. Found this place down the street that does burgers to order. Whatever you want, they will put it on the burger, as long as they have what you want."

"Awesome," he said taking the burger from her.

"Yeah, he called yours a heart attack waiting to happen," she said with a chuckle as she set Sam's on the table away from his laptop.

"What about Sammy's?" asked Dean.

"A chick burger," she said with a chuckle. "All the veggies, I'm sure," she said with a smile towards Sam.

"What did you get?" asked Dean peering at her foil wrapped sandwich.

"I got a chicken sandwich," she said with a shrug. "It is a healthier version of what you have," she said nodding to the large sandwich in his hands. "What have y'all found out while I was gone?"

"Japanese demon of plane crashes," said Dean around a mouthful of beef.

Julie rolled her eyes and looked at Sam skeptically.

"Just before you walked in I was telling Dean about the various theories and beliefs each culture has about demons and possession. I was telling him that in the Japanese culture they have demons who are the cause of different disasters, natural and man-made. We are thinking that this is one of those demons."

"Alright then," she said with a nod. "Japanese demon of plane crashes.

"There is no telling how many planes it has brought down before this one," said Sam.

Dean chuckled and walked away from the table.

"What?" asked Sam and Julie.

"I don't know man. This isn't out normal gig. I mean, demons they don't want anything. Just death and destruction for its own sake. This is big, and I wish dad was here," he said scratching his head.

"Yeah, me too," said Sam quietly.

Dean's phone started ringing. He pulled it out of his pocket and answered it.

"Hello?" he said. "Oh, hey Jerry." After a moment Dean's face went to a relaxed calm to serious. "Wha- Jerry, I'm sorry. What happened? Where'd this happen? I'll try to ignore the irony in that one. Jerry, hang in there, alright. We'll catch up with you soon," he said before hanging up the phone.

"What was that about?" asked Julie.

"We're going to Nazareth," said Dean.

"What?" said Sam.

"The pilot from the plane crash is dead. He went up in a twin engine plane, that crashed about 60 miles from here just outside a town called Nazareth," said Dean.

* * *

><p>"Sulphur?" asked Dean as Jerry looked through the microscope.<p>

Jerry stood up and looked at Dean and nodded his head.

"Yeah, well, that's great," he said turning to face Sam and Julie. "Alright, so that's two plane crashes involving Chuck Lambert. This demon, sounds like it was after him."

"With all due respect to Chuck, if that's the case, that would be the good news," said Sam.

"What's the bad news?" asked Julie.

"Chuck's plane went down exactly forty minutes into flight. And get this, so did Flight 2485," said Sam.

"Forty minutes? What does that mean?" asked Jerry.

"Its biblical numerology," said Julie. "Noah's Ark, it rained for 40 days."

"That number means death," said Dean.

"I went back and there have been six plane crashes over the last decade that all went down exactly forty minutes in," said Sam.

"Any survivors?" asked Dean.

"No, er, not until now at least. Not until Flight 2485 for some reason," said Sam. "On the cock-pit voice recorder, remember what the EVP said?"

"No survivors," said Dean. "It's going after all the survivors. It's trying to finish the job."

* * *

><p>"Really? Well, thank you for taking our survey, and if you <em>do<em> plan to fly, please don't forget your friends at United Britannia Airlines," said Sam before he hung up his cell phone.

They were travelling down a two lane highway in the middle of the night.

"Alright. That takes care of Blaine Sanderson and Denis Holloway. They're not flying anytime soon," said Sam marking names off the survivors manifest.

"So, the only wild card is the flight attendant Amanda Walker," said Dean.

"Right. Her sister Karen said that her flight leaves Indianapolis at eight p.m. It's her first night back on the job," said Dean.

"Well, just our luck," said Dean pushing harder on the gas pedal.

"Dean, this is a five hour drive, man," said Sam. "Even with you behind the wheel."

"Why don't you call Amanda's cell phone again. See if we can't head her off at the pass," said Dean.

"I already left her three voice messages," said Sam. "She must have turned her cell phone off. God, we're never going to make it."

"We'll make it," said Dean slamming his foot of the gas causing the car to speed faster down the road.

* * *

><p>"Park the car and the come inside," said Dean jumping out of the car. "Don't scratch my baby," he said pointing at Julie.n<p>

Julie rolled her eyes and sped off to find a parking spot. She quickly parked the car and practically ran into the airport. Sam and Dean had already disappeared by the time she got into the lobby. She glanced at the departure boards to see what gate the flight was at. Once she knew that she took off at a dead run to catch up with the boys.

* * *

><p>"Found you," she said leaning against a poll. "What's he doing?"<p>

"Trying to get a hold of Amanda Walker," said Sam.

"Gate Thirteen. I'm trying to contact an Amanda Walker. She a flight attendant on flight, uh, flight, uh, 424," said Dean.

Shortly after that they heard the call go out of the intercom for Amanda to pick up the phone.

"Ms. Walker, hi, this is Dr. James Hadfield from St. Francis Memorial Hospital. We have a Karen Walker here. Nothing serious, just a minor car accident. But she was injured. So…you what? Uh…there must be some mistake. Guilty as charged," Dean said with a nervous chuckle. "He's…really sorry. Yes, but, he really needs to see you. Tonight, so. Don't be like that," said Dean. "I mean come one. The guy's a mess. I mean, really, it's pathetic. Oh yeah. Wait, no, no. Amanda? Amanda!"

Dean pulled the phone away from his ear and put it back on the receiver.

"Well?" asked Julie.

"Damn it. So close!" said Dean.

"Alright. It's time for plan B," said Sam.

"What is plan B?" asked Julie.

"We're getting on that plane," said Sam.

"Wh-Wh-, just hold on a second," said Dean, his eyes the size of dinner plates. "

"Dean, that plane is leaving. With over a hundred passengers on it," said Sam. "And if we're right, that plane is going to crash."

"I know," said Dean.

"Okay, then we is getting on that plane, we're going to find that demon and we're going to exercise it," said Sam. "Look, I'll get the tickets you just go get everything out of the trunk. Whatever will make it through security. Meet me back here in five minutes," said Sam turning to walk away. "You okay?"

"No…not really," said Dean.

"What? What's wrong?" asked Sam.

"Well, I kind of have this problem with, uh…." Started Dean.

"Flying?" asked Sam.

"Well, it's never really been an issue until now," said Dean.

"You're joking, right?" said Sam.

"Do I look like I'm joking?" said Dean slightly exasperated. "Why do you think I drive everywhere, Sam?

"Uh, alright. Julie can come with me," said Sam.

"What?!" said Dean.

"She can help me, or I can go by myself. I can do this one on my own," he said.

"What, are you nuts? Look, you said it yourself, the plane is going to crash.

"Dean, we can do it together or I can do it by myself. Or with Julie. I'm not seeing another option," said Sam.

"Come on!" said Dean. "Really? Man…"

Dean grumbled as he and Julie went out to the car.

* * *

><p>"Just remember to breathe," she said. "More people die in car crashes then in plane crashes. Unless y'all don't get to the demon in time, then…but anyway, good luck!" said Julie with a half-smile. "Either call me when you land or…well…I will know otherwise."<p>

Sam nodded his head as he pulled Dean to the gate to board the plane. Julie sighed as she watched them disappear from her sight. She walked over to the large window and watched the plane back out and roll down the runway and then finally take off into the air. She looked down at her phone and set the time for forty minutes and then another one for an hour from now. She would know something in the next hour if the plane went down. She closed her eyes and sent of prayer up to watch over the boys. She could only hope that someone heard it.

* * *

><p><strong>One Hour and Twelve Minutes Later<strong>

Julie watched as people came walking through gate 13. She had a small smile on her face when she saw Sam and Dean walk out. They slipped past airport security and the FBI and stood next to her. She could tell Dean was definitely frazzled.

"Well?" she asked.

"It's gone," said Sam.

"Let's get out of here," said Dean. "You okay?"

"Dean…it…it knew about Jessica," said Sam.

"Sam, these things, they read minds," said Dean. "They lie. That's all it was."

"Yeah," said Sam.

"Come on," said Dean heading towards the entrance.

"Come on, tough guy," said Julie wrapping her arm around Sam's waist and walking towards the front entrance, following Dean. "I'll buy the first round of beers."

Sam chuckled as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Deal."

* * *

><p>"Nobody knows what you guys did," said Jerry. "But I do. A lot of people could've been killed. Your dad's going to be real proud," he said shaking Sam's hand then Dean's.<p>

"We'll see you around Jerry," said Sam.

"You know, Jerry, I meant to ask ya, how did you get my cell phone number anyway?" asked Dean. "I've only had it for like six months."

"Your dad gave it to me," said Jerry.

"When did you talk to him?" asked Dean.

"Well, I didn't exactly talk to him," said Jerry. "But, uh, I called his number and his voice message said to give you a call. Thanks again, guys," he said before turning and walking away.

Sam and Dean looked at each other over the top of the car before they climbed into the Impala and drove off to the motel to collect their belongings. Before they got far from the airport Dean pulled off on the side of the road.

"This doesn't make any sense," said Sam leaning on the hood of the car. "I've called dad's number like fifty times. It's been out of service."

Dean had his phone to his head as Sam talked. After a moment he leaned over and let Sam listen to the message that was playing. They sat there for only a few seconds before Sam climbed back into the car, followed by Dean.

"I'm sorry, guys," she said as Dean started the car.

Dean nodded his head and pulled out onto the road. After ten minutes of driving they pulled into the motel parking lot. Julie jumped out and unlocked the door to their room. Sam and Dean started collecting clothes and books and stuffing them back into their respective bags. Julie pulled her bag out from under the bed and shoved her dirty clothes into it. Once they had everything they left the room, Julie turning the keys into the front desk clerk before piling into the car and heading out of town.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** **Sooooo sorry it has taken me so long to update this story! Finally had time today to sit down and write. Hopesully I will have chapter five up at some point tomorrow! But for now, here is chapter four! Read and Review! ~Kat!**


	5. Bloody Mary

_**Bloody Mary**_

"Shit! Shit, shit, shit!" shouted Julie as she dug through her bag. "God damn it!" she said tossing it across the room, causing her clothes to spill out on the floor. "Damn it!" she said sitting on the bed. She fell back on the bed tossing her arm over her face. She had sent the boys out without her this morning so she could have some time to herself, but after digging through her bag she couldn't find the blue velvet bag. She was beyond pissed and strung way too tight. She'd been traveling with the guys nonstop for the last week and she hadn't had a chance to unwind. She was looking forward to this shower. She sighed as she heard the Impala pull up to the door.

"Julie?" said Dean walking into the room.

"Here," she said from her spot on the bed.

"You okay?" Sam asked.

"Fine," she said. "What did y'all find out?"

"Doctor is thinking massive stroke or aneurysm," said Sam. "But when we stopped over at the house, Shoemaker's youngest daughter said it was her fault because she said "Bloody Mary" in the mirror."

"Bloody Mary? Really?" asked Julie, with her arm still across her face.

"You sure you're okay?" asked Sam.

"I'm fine. I'm going out for food," she said standing up and grabbing her purse before leaving the motel room.

"Girl is wound up tight," said Dean.

Sam shook his head as he lay back on the bed.

* * *

><p>Julie walked around the town not really paying attention to the stores she was walking by. As long as she brought food back they guys wouldn't care how long it took. She was about ready to give up and hit a burger joint when something caught her eye. She looked up at the neon sign in the blacked out window. She smiled as she slipped into the store.<p>

"I.D.?" said the man standing next to the door.

Julie pulled out one of the many I.D.s she had and handed it to him. He looked it over and then handed it back to her. She smirked as she walked through the store past outfits that were hanging on racks and shop dummies and past the racks of DVDs. When she made it to the back wall she smiled as she scanned the merchandise.

"Can I help you find something?" asked a woman walking over to her.

"Probably," said Julie.

"What are you looking for?" asked the woman.

"Vibrating dildo, about seven to eight inches long and about an inch and a half in diameter," said Julie mater-of-factly.

The lady raised her eye brow at her.

"I left my other one in a hotel room about five states back," she said with a shrug.

The lady smiled as she eyed the wall before pulling off what Julie was looking for. Julie grabbed a bottle of cleaning spray before she walked up to the counter. Once she shelled out the money for her new toy she left to get the burgers that she had promised.

* * *

><p>"Where have you been? I'm starving!" said Dean as she walked in the door.<p>

"Chill out, I have your food," she said handing over the bag with food.

"What's that?" asked Dean pointing to the nondescript bag in her other hand.

"None of your business," she said with a smile before disappearing into the bathroom with her bag of clothes.

"Just eat your food, Dean," said Sam shaking his head.

Dean scoffed as he pulled the food out of the bag. He sat the burger that had a chunk missing out of it off to the side for Julie. Dean was about to take a bite of his burger when he heard banging around in the bathroom.

"Jules? You okay?" he shouted.

"Fine! Fucking hell!" she shouted back through the door.

"You sure?" asked Sam getting concerned.

"Just fucking peachy!" she said.

The bathroom door jerked open and Julie walked out and over to the front door. She walked out of the motel room, slamming the door behind her.

"What was that about?" asked Dean.

"Not a clue," said Sam.

Dean got up and walked into the bathroom. Her bag was sitting on the counter with her clothes falling out of it. Sitting on the counter next to it was the bag she was carrying earlier. Dean looked over his shoulder and saw Sam still sitting at the table. He reached over and opened the bag and his eyes about bugged out of his head. He closed the bag and the bathroom door and walked back to the table.

"Well?" asked Sam.

"Batteries," said Dean.

"Batteries?" asked Sam looking at his brother. "I don't think batteries caused all that noise."

"No, but the lack there of did," said Dean.

"What are you talking about?" asked Sam.

Just then Julie walked back into the room and straight into the bathroom, locking the door behind her. When the water started running Dean leaned over the table towards Sam.

"She didn't buy batteries," said Dean. "She had a new toy."

"Oh…wow…didn't need to know that," said Sam scrunching up his face.

"I'm okay with knowing that," said Dean with a smirk. "Maybe she will be less bitchy now."

Sam rolled his eyes as he turned his attention back to the book in front of him.

* * *

><p>"You feel better, Jules?" asked Dean half an hour later when she walked out of the bathroom.<p>

"Fine," she said tossing her bag under her bed before falling back on it.

"Had a nice shower?" asked Dean. "Very relaxing?"

"What are you getting at Winchester?" asked Julie sitting up and looking at the eldest brother.

Sam shook his head at the exchange. Dean had a wide smile on his face as he looked at the girl.

"Oh, nothing," said Dean. "Just thought I'd ask."

Julie rolled her eyes as she climbed under the covers and turned off the bedside lamp. Sam had lain down on the other bed as well, which left Dean sitting in the chair reading a book.

* * *

><p>Sam jerked awake with a gasp.<p>

"Why'd you let me fall asleep?" asked Sam

"Because I'm an awesome brother," said Dean glancing at him. "So, what did you dream about?"

"Lollipops and candy canes," said Sam staring at the ceiling.

"Yeah, sure," said Dean.

"Sammy, you've got to talk about it," said Julie climbing onto the bed next to him.

"You find anything?" he said ignoring what Julie said.

He closed his eyes as she ran her fingers through his hair and across his scalp.

"Oh, besides a whole new level of frustration," said Dean. "No. I've looked at everything. A few local women, a Laura and a Katherine, committed suicide in front of a mirror. And a giant mirror fell on a guy named Dave. But, uh, no Mary."

Sam sighed, "Maybe we just haven't found it yet."

"I've also been searching for strange deaths in the area," said Dean. "Ya know, eyeball bleeding, that sort of thing. There's nothing. Whatever's happening here, maybe it aint just Mary.

Just then Sam's cell phone started ringing. "Hello?" After listening to a few minutes he told whoever it was where they could meet and all three of them were getting up and heading out to the car. They drove through the town and parked the car at the far end of a public park. Sam got out and started heading towards a blonde sitting on a park bench under a tree.

"Who is she?" asked Julie as she followed Dean.

"She is the friend of the first victim's daughter," he said as they neared.

"Tell me what happened," said Sam as Dean climbed up to sit on the back rest of the bench. Julie leaned against the tree behind them as she listened.

"They found her on the bathroom floor. Her-er eyes, they were, they were gone," Charlie said looking up at them. "And she said it. I heard her say it. But it couldn't be because of that. I'm insane, right?"

"No, you're not insane," said Dean.

"Oh, God. That makes me feel so much worse," said Charlie

"Look, we think something is happening here," said Sam. "Something that can't be explained."

"And we're going to stop it. But we could use your help," said Dean.

She nodded her head and said that she could take them to her friend's house. They nodded and headed back to the impala.

"You want to go back to the motel?" asked Dean.

"Why?" asked Julie.

"Uh, no reason," smirked Dean. "Get some down time. Time to relax without us there."

"I'm fine, Dean. Just drive the car," said Julie shaking her head.

She had a nagging feeling he knew something that he wasn't sharing, but she let it go for now. She could always confront him about it after the job was done.

* * *

><p>"I will go in and let you in through her window. It will be hard to explain why you two are there," Charlie said before walking up to the house.<p>

The three of them walked over to the back of the house and looked for a way to climb up to the roof over the porch.

"Over here," said Julie. "Between the trellis and the porch rail we should be able to get up there."

"That isn't going to hold out weight," said Dean.

"This is a fairly ritzy neighborhood. This trellis has been bolted into the side of the house. Trust me, unless you exceed the weight limit, the bolts will hold you. And despite how many burgers you scarf down in a week, you are not going to exceed the weight limit. Now one of you go up first and help me up there."

Sam nodded and climbed up the trellis and onto the roof. Julie placed her foot on the porch and pulled herself up onto the railing. Sam reached down as she started to climb up the trellis. She lost her footing at one point and Dean stepped up and grabbed her legs to keep her steady.

"If your hand goes any higher on my thigh, I swear to god I will hurt you," she said as he gave her a little push. Sam grabbed her hand and pulled her up onto the room. Dean was joining them only a moment later. They walked over to the window and waited. They didn't have to wait long before the blonde was opening it and ushering them in quickly.

"What did you tell Jill's mom?" asked Sam digging through the duffle Dean had passed off to him.

"I just said that I needed some time alone with Jill's pictures and things," said Charlie.

"Good," said Sam.

"I just hate lying to her," she said.

"Trust us, it's for the greater good," said Dean after he closed the curtains. "Hit the lights, Jules."

Julie walked over and flipped the switch causing the room to go dark.

"What are you guys looking for?" Charlie asked.

"Well, we'll let you know as soon as we find it," said Dean.

"Night vision?" asked Sam messing with the camera.

"It's here," said Julie sliding a switch on the front of the camera.

"Thanks," said Sam. "Perfect."

Dean looked over at Sam and turned his back slightly towards the camera. "Do I look like Paris Hilton?"

"Yeah, if you had a bag on your head," said Julie rolling her eyes.

"So I don't get it. The first victim didn't summon Mary and the second did. How is she choosing them?" asked Sam as he filmed the mirror in the closet.

"Beats me," said Dean walking around the room with the EMP reader. "I wanna know why Jill said it in the first place," he said looking over at Charlie.

"It was just a joke," said Charlie.

"Yeah, well someone's going to say it again. It's just a matter of time," said Dean.

"Hey," said Sam from the bathroom. "There's a black light in the trunk, right?"

"Yeah, I think so," said Julie.

Dean nodded his head and climbed out the window to retrieve the light. He returned only a couple of minutes later. Once back through the window Sam pulled the bathroom mirror off the wall and laid it on the bed. Dean closed the curtains back and Julie handed the light over to Sam.

"What's up?" she asked.

Sam ripped the brown paper off the back of the mirror and turned the black light on. As he scanned it across the mirror they saw a hand prints and a name.

"Gary Bryman?" said Charlie reading the name off the mirror.

"You know who that is?" asked Julie looking at Charlie.

"No," she said.

Sam sighed and looked at Dean. "Okay. I will go look up the name and meet you back at the park."

They all nodded and Charlie left out of the room via the door while the three of them cleaned up their mess and climbed back out the window. Dean walked over to the edge of the roof and slowly climbed his way down.

"Your turn Jules," he said. "Sit on the edge and then slide off. I will catch you. It will be quicker that way."

Julie rolled her eyes and sat down on the edge of the roof. Sam was behind her to catch in case she slid to early. When Dean nodded, she slowly slid to the very edge and then leaned forward. True to his word Dean caught her. Sam climbed down a moment later and they made their way to the car as Charlie came out of the front door.

* * *

><p>Charlie, Dean, and Julie were sitting on a park bench waiting for Sam to come back. They had been there twenty minutes when the taller brother came walking back over.<p>

"So, Gary Bryman was an eight year old boy," said Sam. "Two years ago he was killed in a hit and run. The car was described as a Black Toyota Camry, but nobody got the plates or saw the driver."

"Oh, my God," said Charlie.

"What?" asked Sam.

"Jill drove that car," she said.

"We need to get back to your friend Donna's house," said Dean.

Again they piled into their cars and drove over to the first victim's house. Once inside they made their way up to the bathroom where the body was found. Sam pulled the back off of the mirror and shined the light on it. Once again there was a hand print and another name. This time it was Linda Shoemaker.

* * *

><p>"Why are you asking me all this?" asked Donna.<p>

"Look, we're sorry, but it's important," said Sam.

"Yeah. Linda's my mom, okay. But she overdosed on sleeping pills. It was an accident, and that's it," said Donna. "I think you should leave.

"Now Donna, just listen…" started Dean.

"Just get out of my house!" shouted Donna before disappearing around the corner.

"Oh, my god. DO you really think her dad could've killed her mom?" asked Charlie.

"Maybe," said Sam.

"I think I should stick around," said Charlie.

"All right, just whatever you do, don't…" started Dean.

"Believe me, I won't say it," said Charlie.

"Okay. We are going to head back to our motel and do a little more research. We will get in touch with you tomorrow," said Sam.

Charlie nodded her head as they went their separate ways. Once back at the hotel Sam went on a food run and Julie disappeared into the bathroom with her change of clothes. Dean smirked as she closed the door. He booted up Sam's computer before he grabbed a beer from the fridge.

"Feel better?" asked Dean when Julie walked out of the bathroom in her night clothes.

"Why do you keep asking me that?" she asked. "You asked me that the other day too. Why are my showers any of your business?"

"Oh, well, I can't be concerned for you well-being?" he asked.

"No," she said. "You never have been. At least not before we got here. So fess up, what do you know that you aren't telling me?"

"Nothing," he said handing her a beer.

"That is a bold face lie," she said.

Before the conversation could go any farther Sam returned with take out. Julie took her meal from him before he disappeared into the bathroom for his own shower.

* * *

><p>"Dean? Are you still awake?" asked Julie sitting up in her bed.<p>

Dean was sitting at the only table in the room with the laptop on.

"Huh? Yeah," he said turning his attention back to the computer.

"Sam is going to kill you if you are looking at porn on his laptop," she said climbing out of bed and walking over to sit next to him.

"I'm not," he said.

"That's probably a first," she said with a smirk. "So what are you doing, then?"

"I'm doing a nationwide search," said Dean

"Really?" said Julie.

"Yup. The NCIC, the FBI database," said Dean. "At this point any Mary who has died in front of a mirror is good enough for me."

"But if she is haunting the town she should've died in the town," said Sam sitting down on the edge of the bed closest to the table.

"I'm telling ya, there is nothing local," said Dean. "I've checked. So unless you've got a better idea..."

"The way Mary is choosing her victims. It seems like there is a pattern," said Julie.

"I know. I was thinking the same thing," said Dean.

"With Mr. Shoemaker, and Jill's hit and run…" started Sam.

"Both had secrets where people died," said Dean.

"Right," said Sam.

"There is a lot of folklore about mirrors," said Julie. "That they reveal all your lies and your secrets. That they're a true reflection of your soul, which is why it is bad luck to break them."

"Right, right. So, I'm guessing that maybe if you've got a secret, like a really nasty one where someone died, then Mary sees it and punishes you for it," said Dean.

"Whether you're the one who summoned her or not," said Sam.

"Take a look at this," said Dean nodding to the computer.

Sam picked up a photo that had been printed off. In the photo was a girl's body on the floor with a poll of blood around her head. Also there is a mirror with a hand print and what looks to be a couple of letters written on the surface of the mirror.

"Looks like the same handprint," said Julie looking over Sam's shoulder at the picture from Jill's mirror and the one with the dead girl.

"Her name was Mary Worthington," said Dean. "An unsolved murder in Fort Wayne, Indiana."

* * *

><p>The piled into the car and started the drive from Toledo, Ohio to Fort Wayne, Indiana.<p>

"When we get there, what are we going to do?" asked Julie from the back seat of the Impala.

"I'm going to call the Detective that worked the case and see if he will talk to us," said Sam reading through what they had on the murder.

* * *

><p>"I was on the job for 35 years, detective for most of that," he said. "Now, everybody packs it in with a few new sins. But the Mary Worthington murder, that one still gets me."<p>

"What exactly happened?" asked Dean.

"You boys said you were reporters," asked the former detective.

"Well, we know Mary was nineteen, lived by herself," said Sam. "We know she won a few local beauty contests, dreamt of getting out of Indiana, being an actress. And we know the night of March 29th someone broke into her apartment and murdered her. Cut out her eyes with a knife."

"That's right," said the detective.

"See sir, when we asked you what happened, we want to know what _you_ think happened," said Dean.

The man nodded and walked them into his office in his apartment. "Technically, I'm not supposed to have a copy of this. He pulled a file from a body and started flipping through it. "Now, see that there? T-R-E?"

"Yeah," said Dean.

"I think Mary was trying to spell out the name of her killer," said the detective.

"Do you know who it was?" asked Sam.

"Not for sure," said the detective.

"Who do you think it was?" asked Julie.

"Where did she come from?" asked the detective.

"She is new to the office," said Dean quickly. "We were going to leave her in the car for this one, but she doesn't listen very well," he said giving her a pointed look.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't sit in the car and hear the knowledge second hand. It is a very interesting case. You don't see many like this, ever. I couldn't miss the opportunity to hear it from someone who worked the case when it happened. You understand, don't you?"

The detective looked at her and she smiled at him. He nodded his head and turned back to the file on his desk. "There was a local man, surgeon, Trevor Sampson, and I think he cut her up good."

"Now, why would he do something like that?" asked Sam.

"Her diary mentioned a man that she was seeing. She called him by his initial "T". Well, her last entry she said she was going to tell T's wife about their affair."

"Yeah, but how do you know that it was this guy Sampson who killed her?" asked Dean.

"It's hard to say," said the detective. "But the way her eyes were cut out. It was almost professional."

"But you could never prove it," said Dean.

"No prints, no witnesses. He was meticulous," said the detective.

"Is he still alive?" asked Julie.

"Nope," said the detective sitting down in his chair. "If you ask me, Mary spent her last living moments trying to expose this guy's secrets. But she never could."

"Where is she buried?" asked Sam.

"She wasn't. She was cremated," said the detective.

"What about that mirror? It's not in some evidence lock up somewhere is it?" asked Dean.

"Uh, no. It was returned to Mary's family a long time ago," said the detective.

"You have the names of her family, by any chance?" asked Sam.

* * *

><p>"Wow really? That's too bad Mr. Worthington. I would've paid a lot for that mirror," said Sam as they drove down the road back to Toledo. "Okay. Well maybe next time. All right. Thanks."<p>

"So?" asked Dean.

"So, that was Mary's brother. The mirror was in the family for years until he sold it, one week ago," said Sam. "To a store called State Antiques. A store in Toledo," he said looking at Dean

"So wherever the mirror goes, that's where Mary goes?" asked Julie.

"Her spirits definitely tied up with it somehow," said Sam.

"Isn't there an old superstition that says mirrors can capture spirits?" asked Dean.

"Yeah, there is. When someone would die in a house people would cover up the mirrors so the ghosts wouldn't get trapped," said Julie.

"So Mary dies in front of a mirror and it draws in her spirit," said Dean.

"Yeah, but how could she move through, like, a hundred different mirrors?" asked Sam.

"I don't know, but if the mirrors the source, I say we find it and smash it," said Dean.

"Yeah, I don't know. Maybe," said Sam.

Sam's phone ran just then. He answered it, "Hello? Charlie? Yeah, we're on our way. Step on it," said Sam.

* * *

><p>"Charlie, where are you?" asked Sam walking through the park,<p>

"I'm here," she said.

"Okay, come with us. We will keep you safe," said Sam helping her off the park bench.

They climbed back into the car and headed back to the motel.

"Keep your eyes closed until the boys tell you otherwise," said Julie as she helped Charlie into the motel room.

Sam and Dean set about covering anything that had a reflective surface while Charlie kept her face buried in her legs, her eyes shut tight.

"Hey. Hey, it's okay. You can open up your eyes Charlie," said Sam sitting on the bed next to her. "No listen. You're going to stay right here on this bed. You're not going to look at glass or anything else that has a reflection, okay. Now as long as you do that, she cannot get you."

"But I can't keep that up forever," said Charlie looking over at Sam. "I'm gonna die, aren't I?"

"No. No, not anytime soon," said Julie rubbing Charlie's back.

"All right Charlie. We need to know what happened," said Dean sitting down in front of Julie on the bed.

"We were in the bathroom, Donna said…" started Charlie.

"That's not what we're talking about," said Dean.

Charlie looked over at him but didn't speak.

"Something happened, didn't it?" asked Julie.

"In your life. A secret," said Dean. "Where someone got hurt."

"Can you tell us about it?" asked Julie.

"I had this boyfriend. I loved him. But he kind of scared me too, ya know. And one night at his house we got into this fight and I broke up with him. And he got upset and he said that he needed me and he loved me. And he said "Charlie if you walk out that door right now, I'm gonna kill myself." And do you know what I said? I said 'Go ahead." And I left. How could I say that? How could I leave him like that? I just didn't believe him, ya know? I should've…." She said before she started crying again.

"Stay here with her, Jules," said Dean outside the room. "We are going to try and find this mirror and find a way of getting rid of Mary. Call us if anything happen. Make sure to keep her away from anything that might have a reflective surface at all."

"Got it. Keep me in the loop as much as you can," she said hugging them both before walking back into the room.

"Where are they going?" asked Charlie when the door closed.

"They are going to try to track down the original mirror that started it all," said Julie.

"What do you mean?" asked Charlie.

"There is an old superstition that when someone dies in a house the mourners cover up the mirrors so that the spirit can find its way to the other side, or the great beyond, however you want to put it. We think that because Mary died in front of a mirror her spirit was trapped inside. Hopefully by destroying the mirror it will get rid of Mary as well. They will let me know if it works," said Julie. "Until then we are both stuck here."

Charlie nodded her head and lay down, covering her head with one of the pillows. Julie stood up and walked over to the table and picked up and book and started reading.

* * *

><p>The door to the motel roomed opened up. Charlie was asleep on the bed and Julie was asleep with her head on the table. Sam walked over and shook her away. Julie sat up and rubbed her eyes and wiped the small amount of drool away from her face. She looked around the room to see Charlie sitting up on the bed and Dean standing beside the bed.<p>

"What time is it?" she asked.

"About seven-thirty in the morning," said Sam.

"What happened to keeping me in the loop," she said. "Did it work?" she asked standing up and stretching out her back.

"No. Smashing her mirror only made her physical," said Dean. "But once she got a good look at herself in the mirror her own secrets came back to bite her in the ass. She's gone, that's for sure."

Charlie nodded and walked into the bathroom to wash her face.

"What now?" she asked as she walked out a few moments later.

"Now? Now you go home and live your life in peace," said Dean. "And for the love of all that is holy, don't say it anymore. Just to be on the safe side."

Charlie nodded her head.

"We are going to take her back. Can you get everything packed up, when we swing back by we are going to head out ASAP," said Dean.

Julie nodded her head as the three of them left the room. She sighed as she started packing up her bag first. As she moved things around in her duffle her hand ran across her toy. She had a feeling that Dean knew about it, but she wasn't sure. That was still a conversation that needed finishing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Here is chapter 5! I just started in chapter six and I promies there will be a little more interaction between Dean and Julie in the next one. If you know/remember anything about Season one, you know the next episode is entiled "Skin" and it is about the Shape-shifters! Until then! ~Kat**


	6. Skin

_**Skin**_

"All right. I figure we can hit Tucumcari by lunch, then head south and hit Bisbee by midnight," said Dean glancing over at Sam. "Sam wears women's underwear…"

"I've been listening. I'm just busy," said Sam.

"Busy doing what?" asked Dean getting out of the car

"Reading emails," said Sam.

"Emails from who?" asked Julie scooting forward to look over Sam's shoulder.

"From my friends at Stamford," Sam said loud enough for Dean to hear.

"You're kidding. You still keep in touch with your college buddies?" asked Dean pulling the hose off the gas pump to fill the tank.

"Why not?" asked Sam.

"Well, what exactly do you tell them?" asked Dean. "Ya know, about where you been, what you been doing," he said leaning next to Sam's window.

"I tell them I'm on a road trip with my bib brother," said Sam. "I tell them I needed some time off, after Jess."

"Oh, so you lie to them," said Dean with a shrug.

"No. I just don't tell them everything," said Sam.

"Ye-yeah, that's called lying," said Dean. "Hey man, I get it. Telling them the truth is far worse."

"So what am I supposed to do?" asked Sam. "Just cut everybody out of my life?"

Dean's only response was a shrug of his shoulders.

"You're serious?" said Sam.

"Look, it sucks. But a job like this you can't keep close to people, period," said Dean.

"You're kind of anti-social, you know that," said Sam looking back to his emails.

"Yeah, whatever," said Dean.

"God…" said Sam reading one of his emails.

"What's wrong Sam?" asked Julie seeing him frown.

"What?" asked Dean sticking his head in the window.

"This email, from this girl Rebecca Warren, one of those friends of mine," said Sam.

"She hot?" asked Dean.

"You are not as slick as you think you are Dean," said Julie. "So shut up and listen."

"I went to school with her and her brother Zach. She said Zach's been charged with murder. He's been arrested for killing his girlfriend. Rebecca says he didn't do it, but it sounds like the cops have a pretty good case."

"Dude, what kind of people you been hanging out with?" asked Dean.

"No man, I know Zach. He's no killer," said Sam shaking his head.

"Yeah well maybe you know Zach about as well as he knows you," said Dean.

"They are in St. Louis," said Sam. "We're going."

Dean chuckled, "Look, sorry about your buddy, but this doesn't sound like out kind of problem."

"It is our problem. They are my friends," said Sam.

"St. Louis is 400 miles behind us, Sam," said Dean.

Sam just looked at Dean expectantly. Dean shook his head and climbed back in the car after finishing with the gas pump. He shook his head as he grumbled about the drive.

"Dean, if you had any friends you would be doing the same thing," said Julie. "Just smile and deal with it. At least it's not completely on the east coast."

"Shut up, Jules," said Dean as he drove down the road.

Julie stuck her tongue out at Dean before she slumped back in the seat.

* * *

><p>"So this is where they live?" asked Julie as they pulled up in front of a two story house.<p>

"Uh, yeah. This is what the DMV is showing as her current address," said Sam. "Just let me do the talking, okay?"

"Are you afraid I will say something wrong?" asked Julie with a smirk.

"No, but best to keep on the safe side, just don't say anything unless she asks you a question," said Sam walking up to the front door and ringing the doorbell.

"Oh my god, Sam!" said a blonde opening the door.

"Well, if it isn't little Becky," he said with a smirk.

"And you know what you can do with that "Little Becky" crap," she said pulling him into a hug

"I got your email," he said releasing her.

"I didn't think you would come here," she said stepping back.

"Dean, older brother," said Dean sticking his hand out.

"Julie," she said, offering no explanation.

"We're here to help, whatever we can do," said Sam.

"Well, come in," said Rebecca stepping back so they could walk into the house.

"Nice place," said Dean as he closed the front door.

"It's my parents," said Rebecca. "I was just crashing here for the long weekend when everything happened. I decided to take the semester off. I'm going to stay until Zach's free."

"Where are your folks?" asked Sam.

"They live in Paris for half the year," said Rebecca. "So they are on their way home now for the trial. Do you guys want a beer or something?"

"Yeah…" said Dean with a smile on his face.

"No thanks," said Sam looking at Dean. "So tell us what happened."

"Well, um, Zach came home and he found Emily tied to a chair. And she was beaten up and bloody and she wasn't breathing. So he…he called 911 and the police, they showed up and they arrested him. But see, the only way Zach could've killed Emily is if he was in two places at the same time. The police, they have a video. It's from the security tape across the street, and um, it shows Zach coming home at ten-thirty. Now, Emily was killed just after that, but I swear that he was here with me having a few beers until at least after midnight."

"Ya know, maybe we could see the crime scene," suggested Sam. "Zach's house."

"We could?" asked Dean looking over to Sam.

"I mean, why? What could you do?" asked Rebecca.

"Well me? Not much. But Dean's a cop," said Sam.

Dean smiled and chuckled nervously and looked over at his brother. "A detective, actually."

"Really? Where?" asked Rebecca.

"Bisbee, Arizona. But I'm off duty now," said Dean. "Julie is the other detective on my team."

Julie raised an eyebrow at him as he spoke.

"You guys, it's so nice of you to offer. But, I just, I just don't know," said Rebecca.

"Beck…I know Zach didn't do this," said Sam. "Now, we have to find a way to _prove_ that he is innocent."

"Okay. I'm gonna go get the keys," she said after a moment.

Dean whistled as he walked around the island to stand in front of Sam. "Oh, yeah. You're a real straight shooter with your friends."

"Look, Zach and Becky need our help," said Sam.

"I just don't think this is our kind of problem," said Sam.

"Two places at once?" said Sam. "We've looked into less."

Dean relented and followed Rebecca outside. They all piled into the impala and drove over to Zach's apartment.

"You're sure that this is okay?" asked Rebecca as they climbed out of the car.

"I am an officer of the law," said Dean.

Julie rolled her eyes as she followed them across the street. She looked over at Sam, "You do realize that this can get us into a whole different world of trouble if we aren't careful. Not much good to the world if we are behind bars for tampering with a crime scene."

"I get it, Jules, but Becky is my friend. And I really think something is up here," said Sam. "Just trust me."

"Sam, I have known Dean longer than I've known you, and I barely trust him half the time," said Julie. She sighed as they crossed the street, "But, you get one shot. That's it, after that you've got earn it back, understand?"

'Crystal," said Sam as they stepped into the elevator."

* * *

><p>Dean unlocked the door to Zach's apartment and stepped in, under the crime scene tape. Julie was the last one in and closed the door using her jacket. She turned and looked around the room they were standing in and saw blood spattered everywhere. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath to calm herself before she stepped farther into the room.<p>

Dean was walking around the room looking at everything while Sam stood next to Rebecca.

"Tell us what all the police said," said Sam.

"Uh, there was no sign of a break in. They say that Emily let her attacker in," said Becky. "The lawyers, they are already talking about plea bargain. Oh, god," she said looking around the room starting to cry.

"Look Beck, if Zach didn't do this, it means someone else did," said Sam. "Any idea who?"

Rebecca shook her head, but then spoke. "Uh, there was something. About a week before somebody broke in here and stole some clothes, Zach's clothes. The police, they don't think it's anything. I mean, we're not that far from downtown. Sometimes people get robbed.

Sam nodded and then something caught his eye on the other side of the room. Dean had been making a round around the living room and kitchen when he saw Julie standing by the front door looking out the window.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Dog is going mental because we are here," she said.

"You know, that used to be the sweetest dog," said Rebecca walking over to them.

"What happened?" asked Julie.

"He just changed," said Rebecca.

"Do you remember when he changed?" asked Julie.

"I guess around the time of the murder," said Rebecca.

Dean nodded his head and glanced at Julie before nodding in Sam's direction. Julie gave a small smile to Rebecca and followed him. They found Sam in the kitchen staring at a picture of Rebecca, her brother, Zach, and Sam.

"So the neighbor's dog went psycho right around the time Zach's girlfriend was killed," said Dean when they were close enough.

"Animals can have sharp sense of the paranormal," said Sam.

"Eh, maybe Fido saw something," said Dean.

Sam had a small smirk on his face before he spoke, "So, you think maybe this is our kind of problem?"

"No, probably not, but we should look at the security tape, ay know, just to make sure," said Dean.

"Yeah," said Sam.

"Yeah," said Dean nodding his head.

"You're a dork, you know that?" said Julie looking over at Dean.

Dean grunted at her as Rebecca walked over to the group.

"So the tape, the security footage," said Dean. "You think your lawyers could get their hands on it. See, I don't have that kind of jurisdiction."

"I've already got it," said Rebecca. "I didn't want to say something in front of the cop."

Dean chuckled.

"I, uh, I stole it off the lawyer's desk. I just had to see it for myself," she said.

"All right," said Dean.

All four of them made their way out of the apartment and back to the car. Once everyone was piled in they headed back to Rebecca's parent's house to watch the tape.

* * *

><p>Sam put the tape in and hit play. Rebecca was sitting on the couch, and Dean was sitting on the arm next to her. Julie had taken to standing behind the couch, behind where Rebecca sat, and Sam was standing in front of the TV. Four camera screens showed on the TV, each filming a different part of the building.<p>

"Here he comes," said Rebecca.

In one of the cameras you see a car park and then a Zach get out and walk across the street to his apartment.

"22:04, that's just after ten," said Dean. "You said time of death was about ten-thirty."

"Our lawyers hired some video expert. He says the tape is authentic," said Rebecca. "It wasn't tampered with."

"Hey, Beck, can we take those beers now?" asked Sam suddenly.

"Oh, sure," she said getting up.

"And, uh, maybe some sandwiches too?" asked Sam with a smile.

"What do you think this is, Hooters?" Becky said walking out of the room.

"What is it?" asked Julie walking around the couch.

"Yeah, what she said," said Dean walking over to his brother.

"Check this out," said Sam rewinding the tape.

They watched the cameras again and then Julie and Dean saw it. When Zach walked by one of the cameras his eyes flared up.

"Maybe it's just a camera flare," said Dean.

"That's not like any camera flare I've ever seen," said Sam.

"You know, a lot of cultures believe a photograph can catch a glimpse of the soul," said Sam.

"Right," said Dean.

"Remember that dog that was freaking out? Maybe he saw this thing. Maybe this is some kind of dark devil of Zach," said Sam. "Something that looks like him, but isn't him."

"Like a doppelganger," said Dean.

"Yeah, that'd sure explain how he was at two places at once," said Sam.

* * *

><p>The three of them left Rebecca's house and headed back to the motel. As soon as Julie was through the door she made a bee-line for them bathroom, closing and locking the door behind her. Sam and Dean walked in and locked the door before collapsing on the bed.<p>

"What are you doing?" asked Dean, seeing Sam pull out his laptop.

"I'm going to see what I can find online," he said. "See if I can find any lore that matches up with this. At least it will give us something to start with."

Dean shrugged his shoulders and Julie came out of the bathroom mumbling to herself.

"What's wrong?" asked Dean.

"I need to go to the store," she said grabbing her jacket.

"What for?" asked Dean.

"Because mother nature is a bitch," she said walking out of the motel room.

Dean scrunched up his face in disgust and shook his head. He stood up and grabbed a beet from the mini-fridge and sat down at the table with Sam.

* * *

><p>"What time is it?" asked Julie rolling over when she felt someone shake the bed.<p>

"A little after five," said Sam. "You feeling all right?"

"Yeah," she said. "Nothing I can't handle. By the way, where is the extra strength Tylenol at?"

"What?" asked Sam.

"Just curious," she said with a half-smile.

"You sure you're okay?" asked Sam.

"Sam, I'm a girl. You get to deal with me being like this once a month for five days. Just tell me where the damn Tylenol is it!"

"UH, it's in the bottom of my bag," he said. "Why don't you take a couple and we will call you in a couple of hours and keep you posted.

"Sounds like a plan to me," she said grabbing the bag closest to her as he walked out the door.

"What was that about?" asked Dean.

"She has a _visitor_," said Sam.

"Huh? Who? Who knows we are here?" asked Dean.

Sam rolled her eyes. "Aunt Flow will be staying for a few days, understand."

"Ew, gross. I don't want to know why you know that phrase," said Dean climbing in the car.

"It's what Jess would say," said Sam. "Best to buy chocolate on the way back this afternoon. Might make her easier to deal with."

Dean nodded his head. He couldn't argue with that logic. He started the car and drove out of the parking lot.

* * *

><p>It had been maybe an hour before Julie's phone started ringing. She groaned as she picked it up and answered it. "Better be life or death Winchester."<p>

_"Think we might have figured out what we are dealing with,"_ said Dean over the phone.

"And what do you think it is?" she asked sitting up and rubbing her face.

_"Shape-shifter,"_ he said.

"You've got to be shittin' me," she said sliding out of bead. "How can you be sure?"

_"We came across another crime scene this morning. Guy said he was on his way home at the same time his wife was attacked. Then he said he saw himself in the house, cops think he's a nut job. But while we were down in the sewer we find goo,"_ said Dean.

"Goo? Goo? What kind of goo?" asked Julie pulling a shirt on and buttoning her jeans.

_"We think when the shifter changes it sheds its old skin, literally,"_ said Dean.

"That's sick," she said grabbing her jacket. "Okay, don't do anything until I get to you. Should take me about twenty minutes. Do you think you cannot do something stupid between now and then?"

_"Yeah,"_ said Dean.

"Give the phone to Sam," she said. She waited a minute as she heard the rustle of the phone being passed off. "Sam? Make sure you and your brother sit tight for the next twenty minutes. I'm on my way to you."

_"Yeah, got it,"_ said Sam. _"And Rebecca doesn't want our help anymore."_

"What, why?" asked Julie.

_"She went to her lawyers and told them about Dean and how we went to the crime scene. They looked into Dean and obviously didn't find him in the Bisbee PD system,"_ said Sam.

"Hate to say it, but I agree with Dean on this. You probably should've just cut your ties with everyone from school," she said. "Do not tell him I said that. He will never let me live it down."

Sam chuckled._ "Yeah, your secret is safe with me. I will test you our location. See you in a bit."_

Julie hung up the phone and doubled her speed down the sidewalk without trying to look suspicious.

* * *

><p>"About time you showed up," said Dean leaning on his car.<p>

"Cut the crap, Winchester," she said "Today aint the day to mess with me. Now what's the plan?"

"We're going hunting," he said handing over her pistol.

"Yay," she said sarcastically as Sam moved the drain cover.

One by one they climbed down, with Deana bringing up the rear so he could close the cover back. Once everyone was down they armed themselves and started searching the tunnels.

"This is beyond disgusting," said Julie as they walked the tunnels.

"Just wait until you see the goo," said Dean.

"Ech," said Julie as Dean slowed to a stop.

"I think we're close to its lair," said Dean.

"Why do you say that?" asked Sam.

"Because there is another puke inducing pile next to your face," said Dean.

Sam turned to his right and saw the nasty pile on the pipe next to him.

"Ech," he said stepping away from it.

"Okay, _that_ is beyond disgusting," said Julie staring at the pile of goop on the pipe.

"Well, looks like he's lived here for a while," said Dean spotting another pile, this one with boots and jeans.

"Who knows how many murders he's gotten away with," said Sam.

Sam turned to look at Dean and Julie. When he did he saw the Asian man from earlier standing behind Julie.

"DEAN! JULIE!" shouted Sam.

They both turned around. Dean pushed Julie down as the man swung and caught Dean across the face before he took off running. Sam fired off a couple of shots before helping Dean and Julie to their feet. Dean was grabbing his left arm as he stood up.

"Get the son of a bitch," he said and Sam took off in front of them.

Julie regained her balance and took off after the boys. When she caught up to them they were climbing up a ladder to the street above.

When they reached the surface they realized that it was in the middle of a park. They stowed their guns as not to draw attention to themselves.

"All right, we split up," said Sam.

"All right, I'll meet you 'round the other side," said Dean taking off one way.

Julie sighed as she took off after Dean. She wasn't too worried about Sam right now, he wasn't hurt. She had to give Dean some credit; he was faster than he looked. After running through the town after Dean she lost sight of him. As she turned a corner she saw Sam standing on a corner a block away. She sighed as she made her way over to him.

"Where is Dean?" he asked.

"Man is faster than he looks, even when injured," said Julie. "I lost him in the crowd."

"Hey," said Dean walking up the sidewalk behind them. "Anything?"

"No, he's gone," said Sam.

"All right, let's get back to the car," said Dean looking around as Sam and Julie took off down the sidewalk.

* * *

><p>"Do you think he found another way underground?" asked Sam as he moved between Julie and Dean as they walked towards the Impala.<p>

"Yeah, probably. You got the keys?" asked Dean stepping up to the back end of the car.

Sam dug into his pockets and turned to face his brother. "Didn't dad once face a shape-shifter once in San Antonio?"

"No, it was Austin. And it turned out not to be a shape-shifter. It was, uh, a thought form, a psychic projection," said Dean. "Remember?"

"Oh, right, here you go," said Sam as he pulled the keys out and tossed them to Dean, who caught them with his left hand.

As Dean popped the trunk Sam motioned for Julie to stay quiet as he drew his gun and quietly made his way back towards the back of the car where Dean had his head stuck in the trunk.

"Don't move!" shouted Sam.

Dean stood up with his hands in the air staring at Sam.

"What have you done with him?" asked Sam.

"Dude, chill. It's me all right, okay," said Dean.

"No, I don't think so," said Sam.

"Sam, what are you doing?" asked Julie walking up behind him.

"It's not Dean," he said not looking at her. "Where is my brother?"

"You're about to shoot him," said Dean. "Sam calm down."

"You caught those keys with your left," said Sam. "Your shoulder was hurt."

"Yeah, it's better," said Dean. "What do you want me to do, cry?"

Julie had caught onto what was going on and pulled her gun as well. Dean looked over at her when he saw movement.

"You too Jules?" said Dean.

"You're not my brother," said Sam.

"Why don't you pull the trigger then, hmm? Cause you're not sure," said Dean stepping a little closes to Sam. "Dude you know me."

'Don't," said Sam.

Suddenly Dean jerked his arm around swinging a tire iron catching Sam's arm and knocking the gun from his hands before knocking him across the head causing him to black out. Dean turned to Julie, who still had her gun pointed at him.

"You going to shoot me Julies?" said the shape-shifter walking towards, causing her to take steps backwards. "Huh? Are you going to do what little Sammy couldn't. Are you going to shoot me? The man you've got feelings for? Huh? I don't think you've got the stones to do it sweetheart. Hell you don't even have the stones to make a pass at a man who is practically a walking hard-on."

Just as Julie made to pull the trigger he swung the tire iron at her as well, catching her across the face a knocking her out.

* * *

><p>Julie groaned as she came too. Her head was killing her as she tried to open her eyes. She tried to lift her hand to rub her face but found it tied to a pipe. Her legs were also tied together. That's when she heard another groan. It was Sam.<p>

"Sam?" she said. "Sammy, is that you? Say something to me."

"Where are we?" he mumbled out.

"I'm going to say the sewers from the way it smells," said Julie. "How is your head?"

"Hurts like hell," he said. "What about you? Are you okay?"

'Yeah, I'm good," she said.

'Why didn't you get away?" asked Sam.

"It happened too quickly. He caught me by surprise as well," she said knowing it wasn't really the truth.

Just then they heard footsteps moving closer to them. They both looked up and Julie could see the shape-shifter walking by with some rope in his hands. Sam looked over and Saw the shifter walking towards him. When he was close enough he back handed Sam across the face.

"Where is he? Where're Dean?" asked Sam.

"I wouldn't worry about him, I'd worry about you," said the shifter.

"Where is he?" asked Sam.

"You don't really want to know," said the shifter. "I swear, the more I learn about you and your family," he said with a dark chuckle. "I thought I came from a bad background."

"What do you mean _learn_?" asked Sam.

The shape-shifter looked over at Sam before he grabbed his head like he had a headache. He groaned after a moment before he looked back at Sam and Julie. "He sure got issues with you," he said looking at Sam. "And you, sweetheart," he said turning to look at Julie. "You won't believe the things he thinks about you. It would probably make a prostitute blush," he said with a chuckle. He turned his attention back to Sam. "You got to go to college, he had to stay home. I mean, I had to stay home, with dad. You don't think I had dreams of my own? But dad needed me, where the hell were you?"

"Where is my brother?" said Sam.

"I'm your brother," said the shifter leaning in towards Sam. "You see, deep down, I'm just jealous. You got friends, you could have a life. Me? I know I'm a freak. And sooner or later everybody's going to leave me. She will," he said nodding to Julie. "She's joined up with me because I reminded her of someone she lost. She gets her jollies from a memory of a dead person. And much as Dean wants to deny it and overlook it, he can't help but fall for her. But she will leave. When she's had enough of the bullshit, she will pack up and catch a bus to who knows where."

"What are you talking about?" said Sam.

"Hell, I did everything dad asked me to and he ditched me too," said the shifter. "No explanation, no nothing, just poof," he said. "Left me with your sorry ass. But still, this life, it's not without its perks," he said grabbing a tarp. "I meet the nicest people, like little Becky. You know Dean would bang her if he had the chance," said the shifter. "How does that feel, sweetheart. As much as he likes you he'd still never sleep with you," he said glancing at Julie. "Let's see what happens," he said tossing the tarp over the two of them.

* * *

><p>"Damn it," said Sam as he tried to untie the rope around his wrists.<p>

There was a coughing sound coming from behind him. He looked at Julie, but she shook her head saying it wasn't her.

"That better be you Sam and not that freak of nature," said Dean from under a tarp.

"Yeah, it's me," he said. "Jules is here too."

"He went to Rebecca's lookin' like you," said Julie trying to undo her bonds as well.

"Well, he's not stupid. He picked the handsome one," said Dean.

Julie rolled her eyes as she tried to concentrate on the rope around her wrists.

* * *

><p>"That's the thing. He didn't just look like you, he <em>was<em> you. Or becoming you," said Sam trying to free himself from the ropes.

"What do you mean?" asked Dean tossing his ropes aside.

"I don't know. It was like he was downloading your thoughts and memories," said Sam straining with the ropes.

"You mean like the Vulcan Mind Meld?" asked Dean.

"Yeah, something like that," said Sam.

"Of course you would reference Star Trek at a time like this!" said Julie trying to free her wrists. "If one of you could hurry up, I would greatly appreciate it!"

"I mean, maybe that's why he doesn't just kill us," said Sam.

Dean finally freed himself from the ropes and stood up. He stretched his legs a bit before making his way over to Sam and Julie.

"Maybe, he needs to keep us alive," he said. "Psychic connection."

"Hands…" said Sam seeing Dean pull out his pocket knife. "Yeah, come one. We gotta go. He's probably at Rebecca's already," said Sam.

Once Sam was free he started looking for a way out while Dean cut Julie free. Julie tried to ignore Dean while he was that close to her.

"You okay?" he asked as he cut through the ropes slowly.

"Yeah…I'm fine…" she said half-heartedly.

"You don't look or sound fine," said Dean. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing okay," she said. "I just really want to get out of here. Not my favorite past time, being tied up, ya know."

Dean chuckled as the rope around her wrists fell to the floor. "You sure? You just have been uncharacteristically quite since the shifter left."

"Dean, just cut me loose," she said. "Now is not the time to talk about anyone's feelings. I will be fine as long as you get these fucking ropes off of me. The longer you take the longer he is with Rebecca."

Dean nodded and went back to focusing on the ropes. Once she was free she stretched her legs and went to find Sam.

"Found a way out," he said. "Dean, give me a boost."

Dean nodded and helped Sam up to the ledge where a grate was covering a hole in the wall. Once Sam was up there he pushed the grate loose and shoved it out of the hole. He shimmied his way through the hole before turning around to help pull Julie up through the hole. Once Julie was out Dean jumped and pulled himself up on the ledge and the out onto the street.

"Come on. We've got to find a phone and call the police," said Sam.

'Whoa, whoa, whoa. You're going to put an APB out on me?" said Dean.

"Sorry," Sam said shrugging his shoulders slightly.

Dean shook his head. "This way," he said taking off down the alley.

* * *

><p>"There is a payphone over there," said Julie.<p>

"Got any change?" asked Dean.

"Nope, dial 0 for the operator," she said.

Sam walked over to the phone and picked it up. He dialed zero and waited for the operator to answer. "Uh, yeah. I need to connect to the police department. Uh, thanks." Sam stood there for a few moments in silence as he waited for the call to go through. Once they picked up the phone he gave them Dean's description and an anonymous tip about Rebecca before hanging up the phone.

"Now what do we do?" asked Julie.

"Now, we wait for him to make a run for it and put a silver bullet in his chest," said Dean.

* * *

><p><em>"An anonymous tip led police to a home in the central west end where a S.W.A.T. team discovered a local woman bound and gagged. Her attacker, a white male, approximately 24-30 years of age, was discovered hiding in the home. Shots were fired…."<em> said the newscaster.

"Man! It's not even a good picture," said Dean.

"You're kidding right?" said Julie looking at him. "Your face is all over the news and you're complaining that it isn't a good picture? How dumb can you be?"

The walked away from the TVs and down an alley where Dean walked through a puddle and muttered about a few things under his breath.

"They said attempted murder, at least we know…" started Sam.

"I didn't kill her!" said Dean.

"I'll check on Rebecca in the morning see if she's alright," said Sam.

"All right, but first I want to find that handsome devil and kick the holy crap out of him," said Dean.

Julie rolled her eyes as she kept pace with the brothers.

"We have no weapons. No silver bullets," said Sam finding flaw with Dean's plan.

"Sam, the guy is walking around with my face. It's a litter personal, I want to find him," said Dean turning to look at his brother.

"Okay, where do we look?" asked Sam.

"We can start with the sewers," said Dean.

"We have no weapons, genius," said Julie.

"He stole our guns, we need more," said Sam. "The car?" said Sam after a moment.

"I bet he drove over to Rebecca's," said Dean.

"They said he fled on foot. I bet it's still parked over there," said Sam.

Dean nodded and the grunted, "The thought of him driving my car…"

"Okay, come on," said Sam.

"It's killin' me!" said Dean.

"Let it go," said Sam.

"We can have the car detailed later," said Julie.

* * *

><p>"I am so out of shape for this," said Julie as she huffed, running behind the boys down another deserted alley.<p>

The boys slowed a little as they reached a side road.

"Ah-ha. There she is," said Dean coming to a stop.

Julie stopped behind them and tried to catch her breath.

"Figured you would be in better shape," said Dean glancing over his shoulder at her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked looking up at him. "Just because I'm relatively skinny doesn't mean I'm in shape, you ass. But forget about me, let get the car and go hunting."

"Finally something went right tonight," said Dean ignoring Julie and walking towards the car.

Just then sirens wailed and a cop car pulled out from a small street just behind the car. It threw on its reverse lights and turned around. They turned to run the way they came to see another cop car blocking the end of the road.

"Come on," said Dean running towards a privacy fence.

"You guys go, I'll hold them off," said Sam shoving Julie towards Dean.

"What are you talking about, they'll catch you," said Dean.

"Look, they can't hold me," said Sam. "Just go, keep out of sight. Meet me at Rebecca's!"

Dean grunted in disapproval as he helped Julie up on the dumpsters and practically shoved her over the fence to the other side before he climbed up as well.

"Dean! Stay out of the sewers alone!" shouted Sam before Dean disappeared over the side of the fence. "I mean it!" shouted Sam.

"Yeah, yeah!" shouted Dean as he a Julie took off away from the fence.

* * *

><p>"How long has it been?" asked Dean as they hid out in an alley a few blocks away.<p>

"About half an hour," said Julie. "Give it another hour or two before we try to go back for the car. I saw wait until just after shift change."

Dean nodded as he leaned back against the brick wall. "Now would be a good time to talk."

"No, Dean, it wouldn't. You are wanted for attempted murder and we are hiding behind a dumpster to avoid being found. No is definitely not a good time to talk," said Julie peering around the side of the dumpster.

"We have to do it sometime," said Dean pulling her back to lean against the wall.

"Why?" she asked closing her eyes.

"Cause I was thinking about what Sam said earlier," he said.

"Sam said a lot of things earlier tonight," said Julie. "You will have to be a little more specific."

"When he said the shifter was downloading my thoughts," said Dean. "I find it hard to believe he didn't share any of them with you and Sam."

"Like I said, now is not the time to talk about it," she said.

"When is, Julie?" asked Dean. "We are almost always working and when we aren't we're sleeping. There is no _right_ time to talk. Might as well do it now."

Julie sighed. She knew Dean was right; she just didn't want to admit it to him. "Fine, let's talk."

"What did he say to y'all?" asked Dean.

"He shared a lot with Sam, about your childhood," she said looking up to the sky. "It's wasn't pretty either. You guys have a lot that you need to hash out, and quickly. Otherwise it's going to go south just as fast."

"That's not what I was talking about," said Dean. "If I wanted to know what he said about Sam, I would talk to Sam about it. I have no doubts about my issues with Sam. I wanted to know what he said about you."

"What makes you think he said anything about me?" she asked.

"Because, like I said earlier, you are being very uncharacteristic for you," said Dean.

"I'm tired," she said. "This shifter is starting to piss me off, and honestly I just want it dead."

"That I believe, but something else is bothering you. Usually you find some reason to mess with me or something. Even now you are sitting as far away from me as you can," said Dean.

"Which is far since we are both trying to cram into the same dark corner," said Julie.

"So tell me what's going on," said Dean.

"It's not like you care," she said. "You're just hoping he didn't say something you can't cover up with a lie or a half-hearted excuse."

"That's not true…" said Dean.

"Yes it is. I know you," she said. "Or at least enough of you to know that."

"Just tell me what he said for Christ sake!" Dean practically yelled.

"I shouldn't have to tell you what you are already thinking," she said staring at him. "Come on. I think it is safe to go back for the car," she said standing up and walking down the alley, not really caring if he followed or not.

* * *

><p>"You stay here," he said as he popped the trunk on the car.<p>

"Excuse me?" she said staring at him as he walked away. Julie exited the car and followed him around to the back end. "Sam told you not to go down there alone," she said.

"You know me, I just can't wait," said Dean loading his gun and closing up the trunk.

"You aren't going alone," said Julie.

"Yes, I am," he said. "I can't wait on Sam."

"I'm going with you," she said.

"Ha…no, you're not," said Dean. "You are going to sit that butt of yours in the car and wait on Sam to call. Understand?"

"Dean, you can't make me do anything I don't want to do," she said crossing her arms.

"I can tie you to the front seat," said Dean. "Now, unless you want Sam to ask why you are tied to the front seat, I suggest you sit down and shut up and come up with an excuse as to why I'm not here with you. Comprende?"

Julie rolled her eyes and sat back in the seat. "You get caught and it is your own fault. Comprende?" she said sarcastically.

Dean scoffed as he closed the door and walked away from the car.

* * *

><p>"Julie, wake up," said Sam shaking her slightly.<p>

"Sammy?" she said looking through squinted eyes at him.

"Yeah, where is Dean?" asked Sam.

"Got no clue. We got the car back and were going to catch at least a few hours of sleep. Guess he wasn't as tired as he said he was."

"How long ago did you fall asleep?" asked Sam.

Julie looked at her phone. She had been asleep for almost two hours. "About two hours ago. This probably means Dean has probably been gone that long, too."

"Shit…okay, you stay here. I'm going to go over to Rebecca's and check on her, see if she is okay. Call me if you hear from Dean," said Sam.

Julie nodded her head as Sam closed the door to the Impala. She pulled out her phone and sent Dean a text letting him know Sam was on his way to Rebecca's house.

* * *

><p>"Wake up Jules!" Dean said knocking on the window.<p>

"What the hell is going on now?" she said opening the door.

"Keep an eye on Rebecca," said Dean.

"Wait, Sam left about thirty minutes ago to go see her," said Julie sitting up in her seat.

"Yeah, which is why we have to hoof it to her house," said Dean.

"Shit!" shouted Julie as Dean slammed the car door and floored it through the town.

They made it to Rebecca's house in half the time it should've taken to get there.

"Both of you stay in the car. If you only see one of us come out of the house, take the car and drive off. Don't wait for us. I will call you with further instructions, got it?"

Julie nodded her head as Dean got out of the car and headed towards the house.

"Interesting life you guys lead," said Rebecca.

"Yeah," said Julie in a clipped tone as she watched Dean make his way to the house.

Just as Dean disappeared in the house Julie jumped out of the car with her gun and followed after him. Rebecca was close behind her.

"We're supposed to wait in the car," said Rebecca in a hushed voice.

"I have a bad habit of not listening half the time," said Julie making her way into the house.

"HEY!" they heard Dean shout.

Shortly after that there were two shots fired. Julie raised her gun as she turned the corner to see Dean with his gun drawn, Sam on the floor bleeding, and a Dean lying across a trunk with two holes in his chest.

"Dean?" she said walking up behind him, gun still drawn.

"I told you to stay in the car," he said turning to look at her. "I swear I will tie you to it the next time!"

Rebecca ran to Sam's aid while Dean went to check out the dead body. He dropped down beside it and pulled his necklace off the body.

"Now would be a good time to leave," said Julie. "It's going to be hard to explain a dead Dean and a living Dean."

"She's got a point, man," said Dean standing up.

* * *

><p>"Where to next?" asked Julie as Dean unfolded a map on the hood of the car.<p>

"Not sure," he said still staring at it. "They still saying goodbye?"

Julie glanced up and saw Rebecca hugging Sam. "Yup."

Dean nodded his head. "We still need to talk," he said not taking his eyes off the map.

"No, we don't," she said. "I know what I need to know, and that's all there is to it."

"So, what about your friend Zach?" asked Dean as Sam walked over to the car.

"Cops are blaming this Dean Winchester guy for Emily's murder. They found the murder weapon in the guy's lair, Zach's clothes stained with her blood. Now they are thinking the surveillance tape was tampered with. Yeah, Becca says Zach will be released soon."

Dean nodded in a nonchalant/sarcastic way as he climbed in the car and closed the door. Sam turned to look at Julie who was walking around to her side of the car.

"Have you two talked?" he asked her.

"Have you?" she asked him.

Sam nodded his head as they climbed in the car.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry man," said Dean as they drove down the road.<p>

"About what?" asked Sam.

"I really wish things could be different. I really wish you could be 'Joe College'," said Dean.

"Nah, it's okay. You know, truth is even at Stamford, deep down, I never really fit in," said Sam.

"Well, that's because you're a freak," said Dean.

"Yeah…thanks," said Sam with a chuckle.

"Yeah, well, I'm a freak too," said Dean. "I'm right there with you all the way."

"Yeah, I know you are," said Sam.

"Yeah, know. I gotta say, I'm gonna miss it," said Dean.

"Miss what?" asked Sam.

"How many chances am I gonna have to see my own funeral," said Dean.

The boys smirked as they continued down the road. Sam glanced in the rearview to see that Julie was asleep in the back seat.

"You got to talk to her," said Sam.

"Been trying to," said Dean. "She's shut me down both times."

"Get her alone and try it again," said Sam. "Make sure she's not distracted or has an excuse to leave. But you've got some things that need airing out."

Dean nodded his head as he continued down the barren stretch of road. "Yeah, I know…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hey guys! Sorry it has taken me so long to update! Got lots going on! Anyway, here is chapter six, like i promised there is more Dean/Julie in this one. Chapter 7 is going up shortly after this one! Review and let me know what you think! :-) ~Kat


	7. Hook Man

_**Hook Man**_

Julie sat at the table with Dean while Sam was on the phone with someone. Dean was writing things down, with the laptop open in front of him. The waitress smiled at Dean as she set their drinks on the table before walking away. Dean chuckled when he picked up his cup.

"What's so funny?" asked Julie.

"Her name is Scarlet," he said showing her the cup.

Julie rolled her eyes as she thought back to the conversation they had a few nights ago.

_*Flashback*_

_ "I'm going out for food," said Sam after they brought all their bags into the hotel room._

_ "I'll come too," said Julie grabbing her wallet._

_ "Nah, it's okay. I got it," said Sam all but running out of the room._

_ "What is he planning?" asked Julie turning to look at Dean._

_ Dean was busy pulling his dirty clothes out of one of the bags and tossing them into a pile._

_ "Don't act like you don't know. You are sorting laundry for Christ sake. What's going on?" asked Julie again._

_ "We need to talk," said Dean dropping the bag to the floor._

_ Julie sighed and rubbed her forehead. "We've been over this before. There is no need to talk about anything. Ever."_

_ 'You can't ignore me forever Julie," said Dean. "You've got to talk to me at some point."_

_ "I'm not trying to ignore __**you**__. I'm trying to ignore that topic. There is a difference," she said._

_ "Not really, because every chance I get I'm going to bring it up until you talk to me," he said. "Now sit down and start talking," he said sitting her on the edge of the bed._

_ Julie sat there and stared at him. She didn't say anything, not a sigh, not a cough, not even clearing her throat. Dean sighed and looked down at his shoes._

_ "Look Jules, there are a million things running through my head right now," said Dean._

_ "Like what?" she asked._

_ "I'm afraid that if we don't talk about this," he said waving a hand between the two of them, "that you are going to up and leave one day."_

_ "Dean, there is not __**this**__," she said making the same motion between them._

_ "Whatever, we still need to talk!" he said._

_ "No, Dean, we don't because there is nothing to talk about!" she shouted back at him, standing up in the process. "I am quite aware where I stand in this…whatever __**this**__ is! So, no there is nothing to talk about!"_

_ Julie grabbed her bag and disappeared into the bathroom, locking the door behind her. Dean sighed as he flopped back on the bed. He had on succeeded in pushing her farther away instead of figuring out the truth._

_**Later in the Night**_

_ "Dean is that you?" asked Julie as she sat up in the bed. She glanced at the clock and saw that it was after two in the morning._

_ Dean turned to the dark shadow that was sitting in Julie's bed. He swayed on his feet as he turned around. "Heeyyy, Jules," he slurred._

_ "Dean, are you drunk?" she asked from the bed._

_ "Nah…" he said waving her off. "I'm good."_

_ Dean wobbled a bit where he stood. He caught himself on the table before he went completely over. Julie sighed as she climbed out of the bed._

_ "Come on you lush," she said guiding him to the bed._

_ When he was close enough she pushed him to a sitting position. When she was sure he wouldn't fall over she crouched down next to his feet and started untying his boots. Dean sat there motionless as he watched her pull his shoes off. He smiled, he could still smell her shampoo from her shower earlier in the night. Julie stood up to find Dean staring at her. She raised her eyebrow at him._

_ "What?" she asked._

_ "Nothing," he said._

_ "Come on, let's get your shirt off," she said reaching for the cotton t-shirt._

_ Dean raised his arms and helped her pull the shirt off. She tossed in the pile of dirty clothes at the foot of the bed. She pushed his shoulder lightly to get him to lay back. She grabbed the covers she had tossed off and covered him up. She sighed as she dug through her bag for the Tylenol that was in there. When she found it she pulled two out and laid it on the night stand next to him. She walked over to the kitchenette and grabbed a glass from the cabinet and filled it halfway with water. She set that on the table next to the medicine. She looked him over for a moment before she grabbed the sleeping bag and walked to another part of the room._

_ "You don't have to use that," mumbled Dean._

_ "You expect me to sleep on the floor with nothing, then?" she asked unrolling the bag._

_ "Or you could get back in bed," said Dean._

_ "I'm fine down here," she said._

_ "Jules, get in the bed, now," he said wincing, starting to feel the headache._

_ Julie sighed and re-rolled the sleeping bag. She stored it at the foot of the bed before walking over between the two full-size beds_

_ "Go to sleep, Dean," she said. "Tylenol for the morning," she said pointing to the two pills on the night stand._

_ Dean nodded and closed his eyes. Julie watched him before she turned to look at him. She sighed and shook him slightly._

_ "Hmm…Jules? What's wrong?" he asked groggily._

_ "Dean's passed out in my bed, mind sharing?" she asked._

_ Sam sleepily nodded his head as she walked around and climbed in the other side of the bed. After a moment she could here both men snoring. She smiled as she drifted off back to sleep._

_**Later in the Morning (8am-ish)**_

_ "What the hell!?" shouted Dean instantly regretting it._

_ Both Sam and Julie jerked awake. Sam grabbed the gun off the night stand and Julie, the knife under her pillow. They looked around the room but only saw Dean standing at the foot of the bed._

_ "What the hell!?" he said again._

_ "Must you be so loud do early in the morning," Julie said glancing at the clock behind Sam._

_ "Yes! I must!" shouted Dean._

_ "Yelling isn't good for your hangover," said Julie towing the knife and climbing out of bed. "Or me, for that matter. I was the one who put your drunk ass to bed at two in the morning."_

_ "And then climbed into bed with my brother," he mumbled._

_ "I sure as hell wasn't going to climb into bed with you," she said grabbing clothes for the day._

_ "I told you to," he said._

_ "You told me to get in the damn bed. You never said your bed," she said. "And whatever you're think about Sam and I is completely wrong. Now if you will excuse me I'm going to shower while there is still hot water."_

_ Julie disappeared into the bathroom, leaving the brothers alone._

_ "I take it didn't go well while I was gone yesterday?" asked Sam._

_ "No," said Dean. "She basically told me to shove it."_

_ Sam chuckled, "Try telling her what you're thinking instead of asking her what the shifter said. It might be easier that way._

_ Dean grumbled and took two more Tylenol before he went out to grab breakfast._

_*End Flashback*_

"Your, uh, half-calf double vanilla latte is getting cold over here Francis," said Dean as Sam walked back over to the table.

"Bite me," said Sam sitting down.

"So, anything?" asked Dean.

"I had him check the FBI's missing person's databank. No John Doe fitting dad's description. I even ran his plates for traffic violations," said Sam.

"Sam, I'm telling you, I don't think dad wants to be found," said Dean. "Check this out. It's a news item out of Plains Courier, Ankeny, Iowa. It's only about a hundred miles from here."

"_The mutilated body was found near the victim's car, parked on Nine-mile Road. Authorities are unable to provide a realistic description of the killer,"_ read Sam. "_The sole eyewitness, whose name has been withheld, is described as 'distraught' by police. She is quoted as saying the attacker was 'invisible'," _finished Sam.

"Could be something interesting," said Dean.

"Or could be nothing at all," said Sam. "One freaked out witness who didn't see anything doesn't mean it's the invisible man."

"Well, what if it is?" asked Dean. "Dad would check it out."

Sam sighed and agreed to head to the Iowa town. They packed up their things and headed to the car.

"I want to apologize for the other night," said Dean.

"Nothing to apologize for," said Julie climbing into the car and closing the door, effectively ending the conversation.

* * *

><p>"This is definitely small town USA," said Julie as they drove through the town. "Where exactly are we staying?"<p>

"There are a couple of fraternities around here. Sam is doing some digging and we are going to crash at one of the houses," said Dean.

"What about me? Am I supposed to sleep in the car?" she asked as they pulled up to one of the houses.

"Don't worry about it. We got you covered," said Dean with a smirk.

Julie rolled her eyes as he put the car in park. She looked out the window to see a guy working on a car and eating a banana in front of the house.

"One more time, why are we here?" asked Sam as they walked towards the house.

"Victim lived here," said Dean quietly. "Nice wheels," Dean said to the guys working on the car. "We're your fraternity brothers from…Ohio. We're new in town…transfers. We're looking for a place to stay."

The guys looked at each other for a moment before one of the turned to say something. "Okay. We got a room free, as long as you don't mind sharing. Who is she?" he asked pointing to Julie, who was leaning against the Impala.

"Oh her?" asked Dean looking over his shoulder at Julie.

"I'm his sister," she said nodding to Dean. "Dad didn't want me being at school without him so I had to transfer as well. I'm just looking for my sorority house. The Theta's?"

"Oh, they are just down the street," he said pointing down the road.

Julie smiled as she walked down the road towards the sorority house. Dean mumbled under his breath as he followed the guys into the house.

"Room is on the third floor, last room on the right," said one of the guys.

Sam and Dean nodded as they climbed the stairs..

* * *

><p>"Hello?" said Julie knocking on the front door of house before walking in.<p>

"Can I help you?" asked a red-head walking over to her.

"Yeah, I'm a transfer from Ohio, I was looking to see if there was a room open in the house?" said Julie.

"I didn't know we were getting a transfer! My name is Bridgett, I'm the chapter president !" she said shaking Julie's hand. "And you are just in luck, we're got one room open! Come on, I will show it to you!"

Julie smiled as she followed the unusually shipper redhead up the stairs to the room. She passed a few of the girls in the hall on her way to the room. Bridgett stopped at a room and opened the door.

"This is the room, it was too small to put more than one bed in here, so you will have it to yourself. The bathroom is right across the hall here, you, Megan, Angela, Tina, and Charlotte share this one. They have a schedule worked out for it, so you will have to get together with them so they can work you into the morning routine! If you have any questions I'm at the other end of the hall! So glad you are here!"

Julie smiled at Bridgett as she walked away. She rolled her eyes as she closed the door and locked it. She flopped back on the bed and pulled out her phone sending a text to Sam to let him know that she had a room to herself. She got up and looked out the window. She was on the backside of the house, which would be good if the guys needed to sneak in. She sighed as she flopped back on the bed again. She closed her eyes in hopes of getting some sleep when there was a knock at her door followed by another chipper giggle.

"Now I know why I never joined a sorority…" she muttered to herself as she opened the door.

* * *

><p>"Our hearts go out to the family of the young man who perished. And my personal prayers of thanks go out as well, because I believe he died trying to protect my daughter," said the Reverend. "And now, as time heals all our wounds we should reflect on what this tragedy means, to us as a church, as a community, and as a family. The loss of a young person is particularly tragic. A life unlived is the saddest of passings. So please let us pray, for peace, for guidance, and for the power to protect our children…"<p>

Sam, Dean, and Julie snuck into the church and sat in the back row as the preacher started praying. Sam bowed his head while Dean and Julie sat there staring forward. Sam nudged Dean in the arm and Dean lowered his head. Julie did the same but never closed her eyes

They sat through the last half of the service and left with the rest of the church goers.

"I can't, it's Sunday night," said Laurie.

"It is just gonna be us girls. We're going to do tequila shots and watch _Reality Bites_," said her friend.

"My dad makes dinner every Sunday night," said Laurie.

"Come on, Laurie," said her friend. "I know this has been hard, but you are allowed to have fun."

"I'll try," replied Laurie.

Her friend sighed but agreed. They shared a hug before her friend walked away to her car.

"Are you Laurie?" asked Sam walking up to her.

"My name is Sam, this is my brother Dean. We just transferred here, to the University," he said.

"I saw you inside," said Laurie.

"We don't want to bother you, but we heard about what happened," said Sam.

"We wanted to say how sorry we were," said Dean.

"I kind of know what you're going through," said Sam. "I saw someone get hurt once, it's something you don't forget."

"Dad, this is Sam and Dean. They are new students," said Laurie introducing her father after he walked up.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, sir," said Dean holding out his hand. "I must say that was an inspiring sermon."

"Thank you very much," said the reverend. "It's so nice to find young people who are open to the Lord's message."

"Listen, we are new in town and we are looking for a church group," said Dean leading the reverend away from Sam and Laurie.

"Tell me Laurie, what are the police saying?" asked Sam.

"Sam!" shouted Julie walking over to them. "Oh, sorry," she said seeing Laurie.

"Uh, Laurie, this is my sister Julie," said Sam introducing the two women. "She transferred out with us. She's staying at the Theta House."

"Oh, really? That's my sorority," said Laurie. "Maybe I will see you around sometime."

"Maybe. I will catch up with you later, okay Sam?" said Julie.

"Yeah, I will call you in a few," said Sam as Julie walked off to find Dean.

* * *

><p>"You have a nice day as well Reverend," said Dean as the man walked away.<p>

"You okay?" asked Julie.

"Yeah, I had to distract Laurie's father so Sam could talk to her," said Dean/ "I think we got invited to like three church groups this week."

"I'm surprised you could hold a conversation with a pastoral figure for that long," chuckled Julie. "Sam is still prying information out of Laurie. Let's get some food."

Dean nodded and they headed off to the closest diner.

* * *

><p>"Look, I know I've been badgering you since the shifter thing," said Dean.<p>

"I really don't want to have this conversation in public, Dean," sighed Julie.

"No, it's gonna be different," said Dean. "Just hear me out. Sam said I've been going at it the wrong way."

"I'm listening," she said.

"He said instead of trying to pry information out of you about what the thing said," said Dean clearing his throat, "I should tell you…uh…tell you what I'm feeling…"

"Dean Winchester is going to bare is soul? To me? In public? Let me get my camera, I don't think anyone would believe me," chuckled Julie. "Dean, you don't have to do anything. I know where I stand in your life, and I can live with that. Okay. Call me when you hear from Sam and y'all can sneak in the room and we can talk later."

Dean nodded as Julie got up from the table and left the diner. Dean slammed his head against the table a couple of time before he, too, got up and left.

* * *

><p>"So you believe her?" asked Dean as they walked through the campus library.<p>

"I do," said Sam.

"Yeah, I think she's hot too," said Dean with a smile.

"No, man. There is something in her eyes," said Sam. "And listen to this, she heard scratching on the roof, found the bloody body suspended upside down over the car."

"Wait, body suspended…that sounds like the…" started Dean.

"Yeah, I know. The Hook Man legend," said Sam.

"Sam, that's one of the most famous urban legends, ever," said Julie. "You don't think we are dealing with _the_ hook man, do you?"

"Every legend has a source," said Sam. "A place where it all began."

"Yeah, but what about the phantom scratches and the tire puncture and the invisible killer," said Dean.

"Maybe the hook man isn't a man at all, maybe he is a spirit," said Sam.

"So where do we start?" asked Julie.

"Arrest records. See what we can find there," said Sam. "Go back as far as we can."

Julie nodded her head and found the librarian and asked for the arrest records as far back as they had them. She nodded and told her that it would take a few minutes to collect it all. Julie nodded and told her where they would be seated when she found them all.

"Here ya go. Arrest records going back to 1851," she said putting the boxes on the table in front of them.

Dean blew dust off one of the before coughing, "Thanks," he said as the librarian walked away.

"So this is where you spent four years of your life, huh?" asked Dean.

"Welcome to high education," said Sam opening the box in front of him.

"This is going to take forever," said Julie grabbing the other box and opening it.

* * *

><p>"Hey check this out," said Julie. "1862, a preacher named Jacob Karnes was arrested for murder. Looks like he was so angry over the red-light district in town, that one night he killed 13 prostitutes."<p>

"Some of the deceased were found in their beds, sheets soaked with blood, others were strung upside down from the limbs of trees as a warning against sins of the flesh," continued Sam.

"Get this, the murder weapon…looks like the preacher lost his hand in an accident," said Dean pulling another page to the front. "Had it replaced with a silver hook."  
>"Look where all this happened," said Julie.<p>

"Nine-mile Road," said Dean.

"Same place where the frat boy was killed," said Sam.

"Nice job Dr. Vankmen," said Dean. "Let's check it out."

"Ghostbusters? Really?" said Julie looking up at Dean.

"What?" said Dean.

* * *

><p>"This is it," said Julie.<p>

All three of them climbed out of the car. Dean popped the trunk and dug around for a minute.

"Here ya go," said Dean handing Sam a sawed-off shotgun.

"If it is a spirit, buck shot won't do much good," said Sam.

"Uh, yeah. Rock Salt," said Dean holding up the shells filled with salt.

"Hmm…salt being a spirit deterrent," said Sam.

"Yeah, won't kill'em, but it will slow'em down," said Dean.

"That's pretty good," said Sam.

"Jules…" started Dean.

"Yeah, yeah, stay in the car," she said closing the driver's door.

"Why do you make her stay in the car?" asked Sam.

"Keeps her safe," said Dean. "Don't have to look after her that way."

Sam nodded his head. Julie watched from the car as the guys walked towards the woods and then stop. She frowned as she sat up in the seat. Suddenly there was a sheriff waling out of the woods with his gun drawn and the boys were getting down on ground. She sighed as she ducked in the back seat, hoping they didn't search the car.

* * *

><p>"Saved your ass!" said Dean as they walked out of the police department. "Talked the sheriff down to a fine. Dude, I'm Matlock!"<p>

"But how?" asked Sam.

"Told him you were a dumbass pledge and that we were hazing you," said Dean chuckled.

"What about the shotgun?" asked Sam.

"I said that you were hunting ghosts, and that spirits are repelled by rock salt," said Dean. "You know, typical hell week prank."

"And he believed you?" asked Sam.

"Well, you look like a dumbass pledge," said Dean looking over his shoulder.

"Hope you guys had your fun," said Julie, "But I think it's time we get back to work," she said dangling the keys to the Impala off her pointer finger. "Take back to the Theta House."

Dean took the keys and they all piled into the car to head to Greek Row. As they were climbing in they saw a bunch of officer's run out of the building and pile into their cars before hauling ass out of the parking lot.

"Feel like checking that out first?" asked Julie.

"Come on," said Dean climbing in the car.

They followed the police cars through town, it wasn't until they had driven a few miles before Julie said something.

"This is the quickest way to the Theta House," she said. "Step on it!"

Dean did just that and pulled in behind the police.

"You can't park here," said one of the officers.

"I'm stay here," said Julie jumping out of the car. "My brothers were dropping me off. What happened?"

"Got a call about a dead body," he said. "I need you to stand over there, Miss."

Julie nodded and looked across the drive to see Laurie sitting in the back of an ambulance. Sam and Dean walked up only a few seconds later.

"What happened?" asked Dean.

"Dead body is all I was told," she said. "Look, Laurie is here again."

They watched as the reverend walked Laurie to his car before they, too, walked to the impala. They climbed in and drove around the block.

"The back of the house should be right about here," said Julie. "My room is on this side of the house."

"You got your own room?" asked Dean. "We've got to share with some weird kid."

Julie chuckled as they quietly got out of the car and closed the door. They jumped a small stone fence and made their way towards the backside of the sorority house.

"Why would the hook man come here, it's a long way from Nine-Mile Road," said Sam,

"Maybe he's not haunting the scene of his crime, maybe it's about something else," said Dean as they crept along the side of the house.

Two girls walked out of the house and all three of them pressed against the wall to hide.

"Dude, sorority girls, think we'll see a naked pillow fight?" said Dean.

Julie smacked him on the back of the head as Sam started climbing up the side of the house.

"Focus on the task at hand and not about your dick," she said climbing up behind Sam.

They made their way up to the balcony and climbed in through an open window. When they stood up they found themselves in a closet. Sam pushed the door slightly and looked into the room.

"This is her room," he whispered as a cop walked out of the room and down the stairs.

He pushed the door open more and they walked into the room, "Aren't you glad you didn't turn on the light," said Sam. "That's right out of the legend.

"Yeah, that's classic Hook Man all right," said Dean. "That's definitely a spirit," he said tapping his nose.

"Yeah, I've never smelled ozone this strong before," said Sam looking at the bed covered in blood.

Dean walked across the room and looked out the window.

"Hey, come here," said Sam.

Julie and Dean walked over to where Sam was standing.

"Does that look familiar to you?" asked Sam pointing to the symbol under the words.

"Yeah, wasn't that on the preacher's hook hand" said Julie bending to get a closer look at the symbol.

* * *

><p>"It is the same symbol," said Sam holding up a copy of the arrest records. "Seems like it is the spirt of Jacob Karnes.<p>

"All right, let's find the dude's grave, salt and burn the body and put him down," said Dean.

After execution, Jacob Karnes was laid to rest in and old north cemetery, in an unmarked grave," said Sam reading from the report.

"Fan-freaking-tastic," said Julie thumping her head on the roof of the car. "Now what?"

"Okay, so we know its Jacob Karnes, but we still don't know where he will manifest next or why," said Sam.

"I'll take a wild guess about why," said Dean looking at the parking ticket he pulled off the car. "I think your little friend Laurie has something to do with this," he said getting in the car.

* * *

><p>Julie rolled her eyes at the people as she walked through the house trying to find Sam. She found him standing in the living room talking to Dean.<p>

"…studying, straight A's," said Dean.

Sam nodded his head.

"What a geek," said Dean. "Did you do your homework?" he asked tapping to the rolled up papers in his brother's hands.

"Yeah, it was bugging me, right. So how was the Hook Man tied up with Laurie, and I think I came up with something," said Sam as they moved to a quieter place.

"1932, clergyman arrested for murder, 1967 seminary being held in hippie rampage," said Dean reading off the two reports.

"There is a pattern here," said Sam.

"Which is what?" asked Julie taking the papers from Dean.

"In both case it was a man of religion that openly preached against immorality," said Sam. "And then wanted for killings he claimed were the work of an invisible force. Killings carried out, get this, with a sharp instrument."

"What does that have to do with Laurie?" asked Julie.

"A man of religion...who openly preaches against immorality?" said Sam.

"Her father," said Julie.

"Except this time instead of saving a whole town he's trying to save his only daughter," said Sam.

Reverend Sorenson," said Dean looking down at the papers in his hands. "You think he's summoning the spirit?"

"Maybe. Or, you know how a poltergeist can haunt a person instead of a place," said Sam.

"Yeah, the spirit latches on to the reverend's repressed emotions and feeds off them…yeah, okay," said Dean.

"Without the reverend ever even knowing it," said Julie.

"Either way, you should keep an eye on Laurie tonight," said Dean.

"What about you?" asked Sam.

Dean looked over at the blonde who walked up to the pool table.

"We are going to try to find that unmarked grave," said Julie practically dragging Dean from the house.

* * *

><p>"You ever going to tell me what's bugging you?" asked Dean as they walked through the cemetery.<p>

"There is nothing bugging me," she said.

"I'm going to call bullshit on that," said Dean. "You've been bitchier with me lately. And that's after your fun-time showers."

"Excuse me?" she said turning to look at Dean, shining her flashlight in his face. "What did you just say."

"I'm not as dumb as I look," said Dean.

"Could've fooled me," she said.

"Ha ha…" said Dean. "I know what you do in the shower."

"What everyone else does in the shower, getting clean," she said.

"Your shower take almost fifteen minutes longer than any other girl I've known," said Dean. "I know exactly what you are doing in there," he said walking up to her.

"And what is that, Sherlock?" she asked.

"Getting reacquainted with your friend, Bob," he said with a smirk.

Julie raised her eyebrow at him.

"Thought I didn't know about that, huh," he said.

"You went snooping," she said. "Cause that's the only way you would've found it. How long have you known?" she asked

"For a while now," he said. "It was the day you went ballistic in the bathroom and then left. I went in to see what went wrong when I found it in the bag on the counter. But the thing is, even with those extra-long showers you're still jumping down my throat about some of the smallest things," he said. "You figured that after an episode in there you'd be more relaxed, but no. You're still wound tight. Maybe you're doing it wrong."

Julie stopped and turned to look at him, "Doing it wrong? I'm not doing it wrong!"

"See! That there! Any other time you would've made a comment about it or turned it into an innuendo, but no, you start yelling at me!"

"Dean, you have no idea what I do in the shower anymore," she said shaking her head.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"I haven't pulled that toy out in almost two weeks," she said.

"Well that explains the bitchy-ness," said Dean. "So why'd you stop. You were much easier to deal with beforehand. Run out of fantasies?" he said with a chuckle.

"Ran out of reasons to fantasize," she said. "Didn't become worth it to think about someone when I was setting myself up to be let down. Wasn't worth it anymore. This look familiar?" she asked shining her light on a headstone.

"Looks awfully familiar," said Dean pulling out the photocopy.

"Let's get to digging," she said setting her bag down.

* * *

><p>"Do you want to switch?" asked Julie leaning on the gravestone.<p>

"No…I got it…" said Dean, breathing hard and sweating just as hard.

"I'm not as dainty as you make me out to be," she said.

"I got it, you just make sure everything is ready when I find this fucker," said Dean.

Julie nodded hear head and grabbed the duffle and started pulling out the salt and lighter fluid. As she was setting everything up she heard a thump from the hole Dean was in. She glanced over and saw him standing and smiling.

"I take it you found the fucker?" she asked with a smirk.

'Shut up," said Dean clearing dirt away to open the casket. After a seconds thought he just smashed the top of the wooden box open. "Hello preacher."

"You ready?" asked Julie holding up the salt.

Dean climbed out of the hole and grabbed the can of lighter fluid. Julie upended the can of salt on the bones while Dean did the same with the lighter fluid. Once everything was well soaked and covered in salt he grabbed a book of matches and lit one before tossing them all into the grave. They stood there and watched the bones catch fire and burn.

"Do you think it worked?" asked Julie.

"Only one way to find out," said Dean packing up their things as the fire died down.

Julie grabbed her bag and flashlight and headed back towards the car.

"Can I ask you something?" asked Dean.

"You can ask all you want, doesn't mean I'm going to answer it," said Julie.

Dean nodded, "Fair enough."

"What's your question?" she asked.

"What were you thinking about? Ya know, in the shower?" asked Dean.

"That would be one of those questions I'm not going to answer," she said.

"Why?" asked Dean.

"You going to tell me what you think about while you're masturbating?" she asked, looking at him over her shoulder.

Dean smirked but didn't answer her.

"Thought so," she said. "Call Sam and see how things are going over at Laurie's."

Dean nodded and tossed her his bag as he dug around in the car for his phone. Julie put away both bags and the shovel. She leaned her head on the open trunk as she listened to Dean grumble about Sam not answering his phone.

"Problems?" she asked closing the trunk finally.

"Sam's not answering his phone," said Dean.

"That's not good," she said. "Think it's time we headed over to the preacher-man's house."

"Yes it is," said Dean climbing in the car.

Julie climbed in the passenger side and no sooner had the door closed that Dean was peeling off down the road. "Next time make sure I'm in the care completely before driving off."

"You were in…" he said.

"The door wasn't even closed before you took off," he said. "I could've fallen out if you took a curve took quickly."

"I doubt that," said Dean as he drove through the town towards the preacher's house.

* * *

><p>"We were just talking and then Laurie's dad came out," said Sam. "And then he appeared."<p>

"The big man? Carrying a weapon some kind of a hook?" asked the deputy.

"Yes sir," said Sam.

"Ever seen him before?" asked the deputy.

"No sir," said Sam.

"Son, it seems every time I turn around I'm seeing you," said the deputy. "I suggest you try to stay out of trouble."

"Yes sir," said Sam.

"Oh, it's all right, we're with him," said Dean. "It's my brother! Hey! Brother!"

Sam and the deputy turned to see Dean and Julie standing down the hall.

"Let them through," said the deputy.

"You okay?" asked Dean when he was close enough to Sam.

"Yeah," said Sam.

"What happened?" asked Julie.

"Hook Man," said Sam.

"You saw him?" asked Dean.

"Damn right I saw him," said Sam. "Why didn't you torch the bones?"

"What are you talking about?" said Dean. "I did. Ask Julie, she was there with me."

"He's right Sam. I watched him dig up that grave for almost an hour, but we found him and burned him," said Julie.

"You sure it's the spirit of Jacob Karnes?" said Dean.

"It sure looked like him," said Sam. "And that's not all. I don't think the spirit is latching onto the Reverend."

"Well, yeah. The guy wouldn't send the hook man after himself," said Dean.

"Then who?" asked Julie.

I think it's latching onto Laurie," said Sam.

"His daughter?" said Julie. "Why Laurie?"

"Last night she found out her father is having an affair with a married woman," said Sam.

"So what?" said Dean.

"So, she's upset about it. She's upset about the immorality of it," said Sam. "She told me she was raised to believe that if you do something wrong you get punished."

"Okay, so she's conflicted," said Dean. "And the spirit of Preacher Karnes is latching onto her repressed emotions and maybe he's doing the punishing for her."

"Right. Rich comes on too strong, Taylor tried to make her into a party girl, dad has an affair," said Sam.

"Remind me not to piss this girl off," said Dean. "But I burned those bones, I buried them in salt. Why did that stop him?"

"You must have missed something," said Sam.

"Sam, there wasn't much left of the coffin or bones when we left," she said. "There is no way we missed something," said Julie. "Unless whatever it was, wasn't in the coffin."

"Like what?" asked Dean.

"Did you get the hook?" asked Sam.

"The hook?" said Dean looking at his brother.

"It was the murder weapon, and in a way it was part of him," said Sam.

"The hook wasn't there. That is definitely something I would remember seeing," said Julie.

'So, like the bones, the hook is like a soured of his power," said Dean.

"So, if we find the hook we stop the hook man," said Sam and Dean together.

'One problem, we don't know where the hook is," said Julie.

* * *

><p>All three of them sat at one of the tables in the library reading through books and articles on the town. They had been at it for almost three hours when Dean found something.<p>

"Here is something interesting," he said. "Log book out of the state penitentiary. Karnes, Jacob personal effects…" he said mumbling as he read through the book. "Upon execution all earthly items shall be remanded to the prisoner's house of worship, St. Barnabas Church."

"Isn't that where Laurie's father preaches?" asked Julie.

"Yeah," said Dean.

"Where Laurie lives?" said Sam.

"Maybe that's why the hook man's been haunting reverend and reverend's daughters for the past 200 years."

"Yeah, but if the hook were at the church or Laurie's house, don't you think someone might have seen it?" asked Sam. "I mean, a blood stained, silver handled hook?"

"Check the church records," said Julie walking away to get them.

* * *

><p>"St. Barnabas, donations, 1862, received: silver handled hook from state penitentiary – re-forged," said Sam reading through one of the books. "They melted it down and made it into something else."<p>

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say that it doesn't tell us what they turned it into, does it?" asked Julie closing her book.

"Nope," said Sam.

"Well, who is up for torching all things silver?" she asked tossing the book aside.

* * *

><p>They waited until dark before heading over to the church.<p>

"All rights, we can't take any chances, anything silver goes in the fire," said Dean as they headed towards the church.

"I agree," said Sam. "So, Laurie's still at the hospital, we'll have to break in."

"All right, take your pick," said Dean.

"I'll take the house," said Sam. "You and Jules can take the church."

'Okay," said Dean. "Hey, stay out of her underwear drawer."

Julie rolled her eyes as she dragged Dean towards the church.

* * *

><p>"Get the fire ready, I'm going to go looking for silver things," said Dean dropping his duffle on the floor next to the furnace.<p>

Julie nodded her head and grabbed the lighter fluid and spraying it into the furnace causing the flames to get bigger and hotter. As she was tossing the salt into the fire Dean was coming down the stairs with an arm load of things and started tossing them in.

"I grabbed everything that even looked silver," said Sam coming down a few moments later.

"Better safe than sorry," said Dean digging them out and tossing everything into the fire as Julie kept adding salt and lighter fluid.

As Dean kept tossing things in the furnace they heard someone moving around on the floor upstairs.

"Go, go," said Dean making his way up the stairs with the shotgun.

When they reached the main floor they saw Laurie sitting in on of the pews. Dean nodded towards Laurie and pulled Julie back downstairs with him, leaving Sam to talk to the distraught girl.

* * *

><p>"I think that's everything," said Julie as they watched the silver start melting.<p>

As they stood there they heard screaming coming from the first floor.

"Stay here!" shouted Dean as he ran up the stairs with his gun.

"For once, I think I will listen," she said adding more salt and lighter fluid to the fire.

Julie could hear the sounds of the shotgun going off. She grabbed her pistol and moved to hide under the stairs. As she stood there she could hear running across the floor and then down the stairs. Dean was going as fast as he could towards the furnace.

"Still salt in there?" he shouted.

"Yeah!" she shouted back to him. "What's going on? I thought we got all the silver.

"Laurie had a silver chain around her neck," said Dean tossing the chain into the fire.

After watching the chain melt they took off up the stairs to the second floor to find Sam and Laurie lying on the floor.

"Sam, what happened?" asked Julie running to his side.

"He got my arm," he said. "I don't think it's too bad."

"It might need stiches," she said. "I will know more when I clean it up.

* * *

><p>"And you saw him too, the man with the hook?" asked the sheriff.<p>

"Yes! I told you. We all saw him," said Dean. "We fought him off and then he took off."

"And that's all?"

"Yeah, that's all," said Dean.

"Listen, you and your brother…" started the sheriff.

"Oh, don't worry, we're leaving town," said Dean walking away.

"You okay?" asked Julie climbing into the car.

"UH, yeah, I'm good," said Dean.

Sam walked over and climbed in the car.

"We could stay," said Dean looking at his brother.

All Sam did was shake his head. Dean nodded and put the car in drive and took off towards the city limit sign.

* * *

><p>"He doing okay?" asked Julie walking into the room with take out.<p>

"Yeah, he's asleep right now," said Dean. "He took one of your sleeping pills."

Julie nodded as she put Sam's food on the counter. "Dibs on the bed tonight," she said pulling her burger out of the wrapper.

"Okay," said Dean.

"That's it?" she said looking at him.

"What?" he said looking up at her.

"You're not going to fight me on it, not rock paper scissors?" she said. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, you deserve the bed," said Dean. "Being a girl and all.

Julie raised an eyebrow at him, "Is this you being chivalrous?"

"Uh, sure," said Dean.

"That's it, tell me what's wrong," she said setting her burger down.

"Nothing's wrong, Jules. If you want to fight over the bed we can, you will still end up sleeping in it tonight anyway, so what's the point?" said Dean.

"Okay, you win," she said.

* * *

><p>"I'm headed for a shower," she said after an hour.<p>

Dean nodded his head and kept watching the TV on mute. Julie was in and out of the shower quickly, less time than usual.

"Something wrong with you?" asked Dean when she walked out of the bathroom.

"No," she said. "Why do you ask?"

"Took you even less time tonight to shower," said Dean. "Figured something was up."

"Got no reason to take a long shower. Get in, get clean, get out," she said tossing her clothes to the foot of the bed.

"Come here," said Dean motioning to the table he was still sitting at.

"What's up?" she asked, sitting down across from him.

"I've been thinking," he said.

"Does your head hurt from that?" she asked with a smirk.

"Ha ha…I'm being serious," said Dean.

"What have you been thinking about?" she asked.

"About our conversation in the cemetery," said Dean.

"About my ridiculously long showers?" she asked.

"Yeah," said Dean. "They stopped after St. Louis," he said. "After we dealt with the shifter."

"What's your point Dean?" she said looking at him.

"I want you to be honest with me," he said. "What happened back there, in his lair?"

Julie sighed as she rubbed her hand across her face. "I saw the truth, Dean. That's what happened."

"And what was that truth?" asked Dean.

"I found out what you really think about me, how you see me," she said. "I found out the truth, something you refused to tell me. And I've been thinking about it a lot as well, and I just don't think I need to be around you anymore. You've got Sammy, you don't need me anymore."

"That's not true," said Dean. "I want you to tell me what that thing said. Everything."

"He said that I wouldn't believe the things that you think about me. Something about make a hooker blush, I don't know," she said. "He also said that I joined up with you because you remind me of someone I lost, that I get my kicks from a memory of a dead person."

"I assume that' what the showers were about…" said Dean

"Eww, Dean! I'm not masturbating to the memory of a dead person! That's just gross!" she said smacking his arm.

"Okay! Okay! Continue," he said.

"He said that as much as you try to deny it, you are falling for me and that you're afraid I'm going to up and leave one day, but regardless of how you feel you'd never sleep with me. And that you wanted to bone Rebecca," said Julie.

Dean nodded his head as he listened to her speak. When she was done he looked up at her, "I've got one more question then," he said.

"And what is that?" she asked.

"Who _were_ you thinking of during your extra-long showers?" asked Dean.

"You want the truth?" she asked.

Dean nodded his head.

"It was you," she said. "But I finally realized that I'm never going to have you that way and there was no need to carry on thinking I might," she said. "Now I'm going to bed. I will see you in the morning," she said. "Good night," she said kissing him on the cheek before climbing into bed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** More Dean/Julie! I swear that the issue between them will be resolved over the next two to three chapters...if i can do it sooner I will! Keep reading to find out! Please Review! ~Kat


	8. Bugs

_**Bugs**_

Sam sat on the hood of the car reading the paper in front of a biker bar. Julie sat in the passenger seat with one of her books propped on her legs. Dean came walking down the front steps of the bar chuckling.

"You know we could get day jobs once in a while," said Sam looking at his brother.

"Hunting is our day job, and the pay is crap," said Dean counting his money.

"And Dean doesn't have the personality for a real job," said Julie getting out of the car.

"Yeah, but hustling pool? Credit card scams? It's not the most honest thing in the world," said Sam.

"Honest or fun and easy?" said Dean weigh his hands in the air. "It's no contest. Besides, we're good at it. It's what we were raised to do.

"Yeah, well how we were raised was jacked," said Sam.

"Yeah, says you. We got a new gig or what?" asked Dean still counting the money in his hand.

"Maybe. Oasis Plains, Oklahoma," said Sam sliding off the hood of the impala. "Not far from here. Gas company employees, Dustin Burwash, supposedly died from Creutzfeldt-Jakob."

"Huh?" said Dean looking up at his brother.

"Human Mad-cow disease," said Sam.

"Mad-Cow? Wasn't that on Oprah?" asked Dean leaning over to look at newspaper.

"You watch Oprah?" asked Sam looking over at his brother.

Dean looked at Sam and then to Julie who was trying hard not to laugh, "So this guy eats a bad burger. Why's it our kind of thing?" he asked finally.

"Mad-Cow disease causes massive brain degeneration," said Julie. "It takes months, even years, for the damage to appear. But this guy Dustin, it sounds like his brain disintegrated in about an hour."

"Maybe less," said Sam.

"Okay, that's weird," said Dean.

"Yeah, now it could be a disease, or it could something much nastier," said Sam.

"Alright! Oklahoma," said Dean clapping his hands together, "Man, work, work, work, no time to spend my money," he said getting in the car.

"How well did you do, anyway?" asked Julie climbing in the back seat.

"Got about $450," said Dean.

"So, slow night?" she said with a chuckle.

"Ha ha," Dean said sarcastically.

* * *

><p><strong>Oklahoma Gas &amp; Power Co., Oasis Plains, Oklahoma<strong>

Dean pulled into the parking lot of the gas company. The three of them got out of the car and headed for the front door. Parked by the door was one of the company trucks, with a worker loading things in.

"Travis Weaver?" asked Sam as they neared the man.

"Yeah, that's right," he said looking up at them as they walked over.

"Are you the Travis that worked with Uncle Dusty?" asked Dean.

"Dustin Never mentioned nephews," said Travis.

Julie rolled her eyes. "He gets carried away sometime. I was Dustin's niece," said Julie. "This is Dean and his brother Sam."

Travis nodded his head. "Dustin didn't talk much about his sister's family. I vaguely remember something about a niece. Your uncle was a good man. So, not to pry, but why are they so attached?"

"Thank you, he was. Oh, uh," she said glancing at Sam.

"I'm her husband," said Sam speaking up. "We considered Dustin part of the family."

Julie smiled and wrapped her arm around Sam's waist and leaned into him smiling. Sam wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close with a smile that was slightly awkward on his face.

Travis nodded.

"Look, we wanted to ask you, what exactly happened out there?" asked Dean after a moment.

"I'm not sure," Travis said shaking his head. "He fell in a sink hole and I went to the truck to grab some rope, and by the time I got back…he…"

"What did you see?" asked Dean.

"Nothing, just Dustin," said Travis.

"No wounds?" asked Sam. "Or anything?"

"He was bleeding from his eyes and his ears and his nose," said Travis. "I, uh, don't really think she should be hearing this," he said nodding to Julie.

Julie nodded her head and wiped away a tear that was sliding down her face. "I'm going to wait in the car," she said

She leaned over and shook Travis' hand before pulling Sam down and placing a kiss on his cheek. Dean clenched his fist as she walked off, but turned his attention back to Travis.

"Do you think it could be this whole mad-cow thing?" asked Dean when Julie was a good distance away.

"I don't know," said Travis shrugging his shoulders. "That's what the doctors are saying."

"But if it was," said Sam. "He would've acted strange beforehand. Dementia, loss of motor control, did you notice anything like that?"

"No, no way," said Travis shaking his head. "But then if it wasn't some disease, what the hell was it?"

"That's a good question," said Dean.

"Could you tell us where this happened?" asked Sam,

"Yeah," said Travis pulling a map out of the cab of the truck.

* * *

><p>"What the hell was that!?" asked Dean when they were back in the impala.<p>

"What was what?" asked Julie.

"The whole marriage thing, for starters," he said waving his hand between Julie and Sam. "And then the crying thing."

"Talk to Sam on that," she said. "I just went with it. And as far as the crying thing it would have seemed a little off if a girl wasn't crying at least a little bit about the description of her "dead uncle." I thought it worked," she said with a smile. "Now where are we headed?"

"A suburb," said Sam. "It's still in construction."

Julie nodded her head as she looked at the map with Sam as Dean pulled out of the parking lot and followed Sam's directions.

* * *

><p>They found the subdivision with little problems. Julie was calling out directions at this point. They finally found the street they were looking for and slowed to a crawl as they looked for the house.<p>

"There it is," said Julie pointing to the only house with police tape in the front yard.

Dean parked the car and they all climbed out and headed over to the scene.

"Huh. What do you think?" asked Dean as they neared the site.

"I don't know," said Sam looking at the sinkhole. "But if that guys Travis was right, it happened pretty damn fast," he said as they stepped under the caution tape surrounding the hole.

"So what, some creature chewing on his brain?" asked Dean shining a light into the hole.

"No, there would be an entry wound," said Sam. "Sounds like this thing went from the inside.

"Hm, looks like there is only room for one," said Dean standing up. "Want to flip a coin?" he asked as he grabbed some rope.

Sam stood up and watched his brother, "Dean, we have no idea what's down there.

"All right, I'll go if you're scared," said Dean grabbing a garden hose and walking back over to the hole. "Scared?"

"Flip the damn coin," said Sam.

Julie stood by the tree as she watched the brothers. Dean chuckled as he dug a coin out of his pocket and tossed it in the air, catching it and smacking it on the back of his hand.

"Heads or tails?" he asked.

Sam took the coin and tossed it on the ground, "I'm going," he said grabbing the hose.

"I said I'd go," said Dean.

"I'm going," said Sam. "Don't drop me," said Sam as he got ready to go down the sinkhole.

* * *

><p>"So you found some beetles, in a hole, in the ground," said Dean as they drove away from the development. "That's shocking, Sam."<p>

"There were no tunnels, no tracks, no evidence of any other kind of creature down there," he said looking over at Dean. "Now, some beetles do eat meat. It's usually dead meat, but…"

"How many did you find down there?" asked Dean cutting Sam off.

"10," said Sam looking at the beetle in his hand.

"It would take a lot more than that to eat out somebody's brain," said Dean.

"Maybe there were more," said Sam.

"Uh, I don't know. Sounds like a stretch to me," said Dean.

"Well, we need more information," argued Sam. "On the area, the neighborhood, whether something like this has ever happened before," continued Sam.

"I know a good place to start," said Julie

"Where?" asked Sam.

Julie leaned through the seats and pointed to a sign with balloons attached to it. "Open house means they are showing off a completed home, which probably means that most, if not all, of these houses are empty. Open house also usually means a realtor and an owner," she said as Dean slowed the car down. "Plus, free food."

"I'm game," said Dean as he parked the car.

"Wow, y'all are ridiculous," said Sam.

"What? I'm hungry," said Julie. "And we can investigate, too."

"Growing up in a place like this would freak me out," said Dean.

"Why?" asked Sam.

"The manicured lawns and the _How was your day, honey_. I'd blow my brains out," said Dean as they walked down the sidewalk.

"There is nothing wrong with normal," said Sam.

"I'd take our family over normal any day," said Dean walking up the front drive to the house.

When they reached the front door Sam reached up and knocked. It took a few minutes before the door was opened. A man in a suit opened the door and took in the three of them.

"Hi," he said.

"Is this the bar-b-que?" asked Dean.

'Uh, yeah. Not the best weather, but…I'm Larry Pike, the developer here, and you are?"

"Dean, and this is Sam," said Dean shaking the man's hand.

Julie was standing off to the side to where the developer couldn't see her.

"Good to meet you. Now you two are interested in Oasis Plains?" he asked.

"Yes," the brothers answered.

"Well, let me just say that we accept homeowners of any race, religion, color, or sexual orientation," said Larry.

Julie covered her mouth to avoid laughing. It wasn't working, but she was trying her damnedest.

"We're brothers," said Dean after it took a second to sink in what the man had been implying.

"Our father is getting on in years, and we're just looking for a place for him," said Sam.

"Great! Great! Seniors are welcome too, come on in," said Larry stepping back and allowing them to enter the house.

Julie followed in behind them as Larry led the way through the house and out the back door to the patio.

"You said you were the developer?" asked Sam as they walked out the back door.

"18 months ago I was walking this valley with my survey team when there was nothing here but scrub brush and squirrels. And ya know what? We built such a nice place to live that I actually bought into it myself. This is our house; we're the first family in Oasis Plains. This is my wife Joanie."

"Hi there. Hi nice to meet you," she said shaking Sam and Dean's hands.

"Tell them house much you love this place, honey. Lie if you have to, I have to sell some houses," said Larry smiling at the boys.

"Don't let his salesman routine scare you. This really is a great place to live," said Joanie.

Hi! I'm Linda Bloom, Head of Sales," said a brunette walking over to the group.

"And Linda was second to move in," said Joanie nodding to the woman next to her. "She is a noisy neighbor, though."

Linda laughed, but Julie could tell that it was forced.

"She's kidding of course," said Linda. "I assume you're interested in becoming home owners."

"Yeah, well…" started Dean.

"Ye-yeah," said Sam.

"Well let me just say that we accept homeowners of any race, religion, color or sexual orientation," said Linda.

Julie couldn't help but laugh this time. Linda turned to look at her and frowned.

"I don't know what you find so funny about what I just said," said Linda.

"They are brothers," she said. "The developer gave the same schpeal when we were at the front door."

"Oh, oh I'm sorry," said Linda looking back at the boys. "I greatly apologize."

"Right, so I'm going to go talk to Larry," said Dean walking away.

* * *

><p>"Who could say no to a steam shower? I use mine every day," said Linda.<p>

"That does sound lovely," said Julie.

"I take it you would be living with them as well?" asked Linda.

"Actually it would be Dean living with Sam and me," she said. "He isn't used to being on his own, and we've taken pity on him by letting him live with us, at least until he get over the passing of his wife."

Sam just turned to look at Julie and she smiled up at him.

"She was a horrid woman, but you can't judge someone by what they in enjoy, now can you?" said Julie with another smile.

"Uh, excuse us," said Sam side stepping the realtor and walking over to the table.

Julie smiled at Linda as she walked away from them. "What the hell, Sam?"

Sam ignored her as he picked a tarantula up off the table.

"Keep that _thing_ away from me," she said tossing her hands up and backing away from him. Sam smiled and headed down the table to where a boy was standing.

"Is this yours?" he asked handing the arachnid over to the boy.

"You gonna tell my dad?" said the boy.

"I don't know? Who's your dad?" asked Sam.

"Huh…yeah. _Larry_ usually skips me in the family introductions," said the boy.

"Ouch," said Sam. "First name basis with old man sounds pretty grim."

"Well, I'm not exactly brochure material," said the boy.

"Hang in there," said Sam. "It gets better, I promise."

"Yeah? When?" he asked.

"Matthew!" they heard Larry say from the back steps.

They all turned to see Larry walking towards his son. "I am so sorry about my son and his…_pet_," said Larry. "Excuse us."

'It's no bother," said Sam as they walked away.

"Yeah, speak for yourself," Julie after they walked away.

"What's wrong? It's just a spider," said Dean.

"Dean, I'm arachnophobic," she said. "And it wasn't little…it was huge."

"Arachne-what?" said Dean looking at her.

"Fear of spiders. Arachnid is spider, phobia is fear," explained Sam.

"Yeah, I knew that," said Sam. "Remind you of somebody?" asked Sam nodding to the two standing on the porch.

Dean looked at Sam like he was nuts.

"Dad?" said Sam.

"Dad never treated you like that. You were perfect," he said. "He was all over my case."

Dean looked flabbergasted at the statement.

"You don't remember?" asked Sam.

"Well, maybe he had to raise his voice. But sometimes you were out of line," said Dean.

"Right…like when I said that I'd rather play soccer than learn bow hunting," said Sam.

"Bow hunting is an important skill," countered Dean.

"Okay. I hate to break up the bitch-fest that's going on here, but we have more important things to worry about right now, and it's not your jacked up childhood," said Julie stepping between the two of them.

Sam rolled his eyes, "How was your tour?" asked Sam.

"Oh, it was excellent. I'm ready to buy," said Dean with a sarcastic smile. "So, you might be on to something. Looks like Dustin Burwash wasn't the first strange death around here," said Dean.

"What happened?" asked Sam and Julie.

"About a year ago, before they broke ground, one of their surveyors dropped dead while on the job. Get this, severe allergic reaction to bee stings."

"More bugs," said Sam.

"More bugs," said Dean.

* * *

><p>"You know, I've heard of killer bees, but killer beetles?" said Dean as he looked through his father's journal. "What is it that could make different bugs attack?"<p>

"Well, hauntings sometimes include bug manifestations," said Sam as he drove through the subdivision.

"Yeah, but I didn't see any evidence of ghost activity," said Dean.

"Yeah, me neither," said Sam.

"Maybe they are being controlled somehow, by someone or something," said Dean.

"You mean like Willard?" said Sam.

"Yeah, bugs instead of rats," said Dean.

"There are cases of psychic connections between people and animals," started Sam. "Elementals, telepaths…"

"Yeah, that whole Timmy/Lassie thing," said Dean. "Larry's kid! He had bugs for pers."

'Matt?" said Sam.

"Yeah."

"He did try to scare the realtor with a tarantula," said Julie.

"Think he's are Willard?" asked Dean.

"I don't know. Anything's possible, I guess," said Sam.

"As much as I hate the eight-legged freak he had with him today, I don't think it's him," said Julie. "I mean, he's just a kid."

"Ooo! Hey! Pull in over here," said Dean.

Sam killed the lights and pulled into the driveway of one of the houses. "What are we doing here?"

Dean had his door opened and was climbing out before Sam finished talking. He walked in front of the car and over to the garage door. "It's too late to talk to anybody else," he said opening the garage door.

"We're going to squat in an empty house?" said Sam leaning out the window.

Dean nodded his head. "I want to try the steam shower. Come on!" he said waving Sam to move the car.

Sam sighed as he slowly edged the car forward. He popped Dean in the stomach, just above his belt buckle, as he drove by. Julie shook her head at the exchange as she climbed out of car while Dean lowered the garage door.

* * *

><p>"Let's turn in early tonight," said Sam as they walked through house.<p>

Julie nodded her head as she headed up the stairs to the bedrooms. She picked the first room she came to, which was a small bedroom and started to unroll her sleeping bag. Sam stuck his head in a few moments later.

"Dean and I are across the hall in the master bedroom," he said.

"There are three bedrooms in this house and y'all are going to shack up together?" she said with a chuckle.

Sam chuckled too, "I was actually going to see if you wanted to share with us," he said. "Makes cleanup easier."

Julie looked at the sleeping bag lying haphazardly on the floor at her feet and the duffle bag lying next to it. She turned back to Sam with a smile, "I think I will stay in here. Need some time _alone_," she said with a wink.

Sam scrunched up his face and shook his head as he closed the door behind him. Dean was in the other small room unrolling his own sleeping bag when Sam walked in.

"She staying over there?" he asked not looking away from what he was doing.

"Yeah," said Sam shaking his head again. "Wanted some alone time."

Dean looked up at Sam and smirked, "Really?" he said.

"That's what she said," said Sam. "I'm going to bed."

Dean nodded his head as he watched Sam unroll his sleeping bag and climbed in and went to sleep. Dean was leaning against the wall with his eyes closed. If Sam had woken up it would look as if Dean was sleeping, but in truth he was listening, straining his ears to hear something come from across the hall. He glanced down at his watch and saw that he'd been sitting like that for almost an hour and still hadn't heard a peep from Julie's room. He sighed and stood up, stretching his legs and walked out of the room, closing the door quietly behind him. He took the three steps across the hall to Julie's door and leaned his head over to listen. Even standing just outside her door he couldn't hear anything.

"What'cha doin' Winchester?" asked Julie walking up behind him.

"Uh….uh…nothing…" he said turning around to face her and seeing her standing there in a towel.

"Then why are you standing outside my door?" she asked. "Honestly it looked like you were listening for something."

"Uh, no…just checking on ya," he said. "Not doing anything pervy at all."

Julie smiled as she tried not to laugh. That whole statement right there told her that Dean was in fact doing something 'pervy.' She nodded her head, "Well, I'm fine, as you can see. I took a bath and now I'm going to bed. Can you move so I can go in?" she asked nodding to where he was standing in front of the door.

"Uh, uh, yeah," he said stepping back across the hall.

"Night, Dean," she said walking into the room and closing the door.

Dean stood there for a few minutes staring at the white door. He could hear her moving around in the room, most likely getting dressed. He started to turn away and head back to the room he was sharing with Sam when the conversation from a few nights ago popped into his head.

_*****__Flashback__*****_

_"I'm headed for a shower," she said after an hour._

_ Dean nodded his head and kept watching the TV on mute. Julie was in and out of the shower quickly, less time than usual._

_ "Something wrong with you?" asked Dean when she walked out of the bathroom._

_ "No," she said. "Why do you ask?"_

_ "Took you even less time tonight to shower," said Dean. "Figured something was up."_

_ "Got no reason to take a long shower. Get in, get clean, get out," she said tossing her clothes to the foot of the bed._

_ "Come here," said Dean motioning to the table he was still sitting at._

_ "What's up?" she asked, sitting down across from him._

_ "I've been thinking," he said._

_ "Does your head hurt from that?" she asked with a smirk._

_ "Ha ha…I'm being serious," said Dean._

_ "What have you been thinking about?" she asked._

_ "About our conversation in the cemetery," said Dean._

_ "About my ridiculously long showers?" she asked._

_ "Yeah," said Dean. "They stopped after St. Louis," he said. "After we dealt with the shifter."_

_ "What's your point Dean?" she said looking at him._

_ "I want you to be honest with me," he said. "What happened back there, in his lair?"_

_ Julie sighed as she rubbed her hand across her face. "I saw the truth, Dean. That's what happened."_

_ "And what was that truth?" asked Dean._

_ "I found out what you really think about me, how you see me," she said. "I found out the truth, something you refused to tell me. And I've been thinking about it a lot as well, and I just don't think I need to be around you anymore. You've got Sammy, you don't need me anymore."_

_ "That's not true," said Dean. "I want you to tell me what that thing said. Everything."_

_ "He said that I wouldn't believe the things that you think about me. Something about make a hooker blush, I don't know," she said. "He also said that I joined up with you because you remind me of someone I lost, that I get my kicks from a memory of a dead person."_

_ "I assume that's what the showers were about…" said Dean_

_ "Eww, Dean! I'm not masturbating to the memory of a dead person! That's just gross!" she said smacking his arm._

_ "Okay! Okay! Continue," he said._

_ "He said that as much as you try to deny it, you are falling for me and that you're afraid I'm going to up and leave one day, but regardless of how you feel you'd never sleep with me. And that you wanted to bone Rebecca," said Julie._

_ Dean nodded his head as he listened to her speak. When she was done he looked up at her, "I've got one more question then," he said._

_ "And what is that?" she asked._

_ "Who were you thinking of during your extra-long showers?" asked Dean._

_ "You want the truth?" she asked._

_ Dean nodded his head._

_ "It was you," she said. "But I finally realized that I'm never going to have you that way and there was no need to carry on thinking I might," she said. "Now I'm going to bed. I will see you in the morning," she said. "Good night," she said kissing him on the cheek before climbing into bed._

_*End Flashback*_

Dean shook his head and knocked on her door. He could hear her sigh before the door opened. She was standing in a tank top wife-beater and a pair of booty shorts. It was a little less clothing that she usually wore to bed when she was sharing with the guys.

"Can I come in?" he asked.

"What do you want Dean? It's almost midnight, and some of us actually want to sleep," she said.

"I want to talk to you," he said.

"It can wait until morning, I promise. I will still be here," she said. "Now, I want to go to bed."

"No, it can't wait until morning," he said shoving her door open and stepping through.

Julie growled as he shoved his way into the room and almost slammed the door closed behind him. She turned around to say something to him and saw him staring at her bedroll. She stepped around him to see what he was staring at and saw her toy lying out in the open on top of her bag, which was lying next to her makeshift bed.

"Wasn't expecting visitors at 11:30 at night," she said walking over to her bag and shoving the toy to the bottom of the bag. "What did you want to talk about?" she asked turning to face him again.

Dean was staring at her and it was making her a bit uncomfortable. She stood up to her full height of 5'3" and he followed every moment she made. She walked around her bag slowly and over towards him.

"Dean?" she said grabbing his attention. "What did you want to talk about?"

Dean looked between her and her bag before looking back at her again. He cocked his head to the side as he stared at her. She went to speak again and he grabbed the sides of her face and pulled her into a searing kiss. Her hands grabbed the front of his shirt and held on as he kissed her. He pulled back only for a moment so they could breath before he delved in again. He walked her until her back was pressed against the wall. His hands slid from her face, down her neck and to her arms. From there they made a slow path to her check where he lightly squeezed her breasts in his hands, causing her to moan. They slowly slid down her torso to the hem of her shirt and made the same slow path back up, pulling her shirt up.

They broke apart, again, long enough to pull her tank top and his shirt over their heads before they went back with almost bruising force. His calloused hands trailed over the lace bra that she was wearing, causing her nipples to pucker into tiny peaks. Dean kissed his way down her throat to her chest and licked her nipple through the lace. Julie tossed her head back against the wall moaning and he kept licking her nipple in slow, rhythmic turns.

Julie threaded her fingers through his hair and he kissed down her torso to the top of her shorts. Her breathing was coming in rapid pants as she tried to regain her head. She felt his hands slide down her hips and past the bottoms of her shorts before sliding up the insides of her thighs towards her core. She was practically gasping for air at this point.

Dean ran his hands down her thighs and then back up a few times before he made contact with her center. He barely touched her and her hips jerked forward. He ran his finger across her cloth cover core a little firmer this time and pulled a moan from her. He smirked as he slid his hands up to the top of her shorts before sliding them into the shorts.

Julie's grip on his shoulders increased when he slid his hand into her shorts. She had forgone underwear tonight since she didn't have to share a room with the guys. Dean moaned when he felt her wet warmth on his fingers. He hadn't expected her to no be wearing underwear. He ran his finger over her slick folds earning a moan from her. He pulled his hand out quickly and almost ripped the shorts from her in his haste to get them off. Her hands were reached for his belt as he leaned forward and kissed her again, grabbing a handful of her breasts in the process.

Once his belt was undone he unbuttoned his jeans and shucked them and his boxers to the floor, stepping out of them, thankful he's taken his boots off already. He pushed her against the wall, his cock already hard and eager for attention. Julie reached down and grabbed him and started stroking him. She moaned into his mouth as he ran his thumbs across her nipple.

"Tell me to stop and I will," panted Dean as he rested his head in the crook of her neck.

Julie took a deep breath as he spoke. She wanted this more than anything and he was giving her an out. She closed her eyes as he thumb passed over her nipple again. She wanted this…she did…

"I can't…I just…I'm sorry, Dean, but I can't…." she said hating herself for saying it.

Dean nodded against her skin as his hands dropped beside his body. He took a deep breath and stepped back from her. Julie pulled her arms up to cover herself as best she could while he collected his clothes. They didn't speak as he grabbed his shirt and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. She sighed in frustration and irritation as she leaned against the door.

Dean grimaced as he walked the short distance to the hall bathroom and locked the door behind him. He had to open his big mouth and giver her and escape! He tossed his shirt and belt to the floor and he leaned on the sink counter. It hurt to move and he was going to have to do something about it. He unzipped his jeans and pulled his still hard cock out. He stroked it a few times, keeping his moans quite. He closed his eyes and brought up the way Julie looked pressed against the wall. He gripped himself tighter and was starting to get to a good pace when there was a knock at the door.

"Fuck! What?" he said not taking his hand away though he'd stopped moving it.

"Dean?" it was Julie. "Are…are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he said. "Just go back to bed"

He waited a moment but didn't hear her footsteps. He closed his eyes and counted to ten, hoping she'd walk away.

"Dean? I'm coming in there," she said.

Dean closed his eyes tight as the door knob turned and she pushed the door open. He was almost cursing himself for not locking the door behind him. Julie walked in and closed the door behind her, locking it as well. She had grabbed her silk robe from her bag and tossed it on instead of redressing herself. She looked at Dean who had let go of himself, but was still sticking out of his jeans. He didn't have his shirt on and she could tell he was breathing harder than normal.

She didn't speak and didn't break eye contact with him as she slowly made her way over to him. When she was close enough she took his member in her hand and started stroking it. After the third stroke, Dean leaned forward and kissed her, swiping his tongue across her lips. She opened eagerly as she pulled her hand away to slide his jeans off his hips. She heard the thump to the floor and then felt him lifter off the floor and set her on the cold counter. She gasped and jerked forward, causing her robe to fall open. Dean wasted no time in grabbing handfuls of her breasts and squeezing them.

"Oh…god…" she moaned into the kiss.

Dean dropped his hand between her thighs and found her still just as wet. He ran his finger slowly across the folds, causing her hips to jerk forward. He chuckled as he kissed her and slide one finger inside her tight heat.

"OH…" she moaned as he moved it in and out, adding a second finger and stretching her out. "Dean…"

"Don't…don't stop me this time…I don't think I can…" he said.

"No…I need…need more…please…oh, god!" she moaned as his circled her clit.

Dean pulled his hand away and grabbed himself and lined his head up with her opening. Julie leaned back some and spread her legs wide enough for him to step into. In one quick motion he was seated inside her. He leaned his head forward and moaned/groaned into her shoulder, not moving for fear of going off to early. Julie had to clamp a hand over her mouth to keep from crying out and alerting Sam to their going ons.

"Dean…move…please…for the love of god, move..." said Julie.

"Glad to," said Dean pulling his hips back and slamming into her again.

Dean kept the slow but steady pace of pulling out and slamming in, pulling out and slamming in. Julie was gasping every time his slammed into her. She had her legs wrapped around his hips and her arms clawing into his back. Slowly but surely Dean would pick up his pace, slamming into her faster and faster.

"Dean…Dean…I'm…I need…please…" begged Julie as Dean slammed into her at an unrelenting speed/

Dean nodded his head, knowing he was close to the edge as well. He slid his had between her thighs and found her clit and circled it twice with his thumb before she was coming apart at the seams. Her inner walls clamped down around him, sending him over into ecstasy as well. Dean slumped forward and rested his head on her shoulder. She was still breathing hard as he pulled out of her.

"Wow…" she said unhooking her legs from his waist.

"Better than that toy?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Way better," she said sliding off the counter.

"Good," said Dean pulling her to his chest.

Julie smiled but brought her hands to rest on his chest and pushed lightly away from him. "This is a onetime only, Dean," she said. "Unless you are willing to give up your wanton ways with other women, this is the only time this can happen. I'm sorry," she said grabbing her robe and walking out of the bathroom.

Dean stood there staring at the closed door. He frowned and grabbed his clothes as well, before almost stomping back to his room with Sam.

* * *

><p>Julie was sitting in the floor in Sam and Dean's room. Sam was up and dressed and packing his bag. He sighed as he listened to the shower.<p>

"Just go pull him out of the shower," she said. "He's taking longer than I do."

Sam sighed and walked down the hall and started banging on the door. "You ever coming out of there?"

"What?!" shouted Dean over the spray of water and through the door.

"Dean a police call came in on the scanner," said Sam.

"Hold on!" said Dean.

"Someone was found dead three blocks from here, come on," said Sam.

The door opened slightly and Dean stuck his head out, with a towel wrapped around his hair, "This shower is awesome," he said with a lopsided grin.

"Come on," said Sam shaking his head and walking away.

Julie was grabbing her duffle and headed out of the room as Sam came back around the corner. "The princess done with his shower?"

"Yeah," said Sam. "Come on; let's head down to the car. He can catch up.

Julie nodded and adjusted her duffle bag before leading the way down the stairs and out to the garage.

* * *

><p>As the car pulled up to the house they could see the coroners pulling a gurney down the front drive and to the awaiting van. Sam parked the car just up the street from the scene. As they climbed out they grabbed umbrellas and walked over to where Larry was standing, talking on the phone.<p>

"Hello, you're, uh, back early," said Larry putting his phone away.

"Yeah, well, we just drove in. Wanted to take another look at the neighborhood," said Dean.

"What's going on?" asked Sam.

"You guys, uh, met Linda Bloom at the bar-b-que?" asked Larry.

"The realtor?" asked Sam.

"Well, uh, she, uh, passed away last night," said Larry.

Sam looked shocked when Larry said who had died.

"What happened?" asked Dean.

"We're still trying to find out," said Larry shrugging his shoulders. "I identified the body for the police, but…"

As he turned to look at the house one of the officers was motioning for him to come to the front step.

"I'm sorry, this isn't a good time, excuse me," said Larry walking away.

"It's okay," said Sam.

"You know what we have to do, right?" said Dean.

"Yeah, get into that house," said Sam.

"See if we got a bug problem," said Dean.

The cop car that was parked up the road from them sprang to life, sirens wailing as it took off down the road in the pouring rain. The three of walked back to the car and drove the next street over and parked it. They grabbed the essentials and made their way through the empty yards that lead to the back of Linda's property. They climbed the fence and jumped over to the trellis and climbed up to the nearest window. Sam was the first through, then Julie, then Dean. Dean closed the window behind him

"This looks like the place," said Dean looking at the body outline on the beige carpet.

Dean walked into the bathroom and crouched down next to a towel on the floor. Julie was standing in the door way as he picked it up. When the towel left the floor half a dozen spiders fell to the ground. Julie shrieked and jumped back away from the door.

"Spiders," said Dean. "They are dead, Jules."

"Don't care," she said. "I'm gonna stay over here, just in case."

"From spider boy?" asked Dena.

"Matt," said Sam. "Maybe."

They left through the window again. Julie was grateful that it had stopped raining.

"What now?" she asked as they walked to the impala.

"We wait until he gets home from school," said Dean. 'Then we corner the little bastard."

"Dean!" she said "He's a child. Don't call him that."

"If he's killing people, I don't care what he is," he said shrugging her hand off his arm.

* * *

><p>The car stopped a few feet from the bus that was unloading. Matt walked off the bus and across the street, towards the woods.<p>

"Isn't his house that way?" asked Dean pointing in the opposite direction.

"Yup," said Sam.

"So where's he going?" asked Dean as the bus passed by the car.

The three of them climbed out of the car and headed in the direction that Matt went. Julie grumbled as they made the trek through the woods.

"What are you complaining about?" asked Dean.

"I wore my new chucks out here," she said as she tried to avoid mud puddles. "I knew it was a mistake to wear them today…"

Dean rolled his eyes and stepped in front of her. Julie moved her foot to avoid stepping on Dean and he foot landed in a puddle of water. She cursed him as she shook her foot and continued to follow after the boys. After only a few more feet of walking they rounded a large tree and saw Matt standing there with a glass container and a walking stick on his arm moving about.

"Hey Matt, remember me?" asked Sam as they neared the boy,

Matt turned around to see the three of them standing there.

"What are you doin' out here?" he asked.

"Well, we want to talk to ya," said Dean.

"You're not here to buy a house are you?" asked Matt.

Dean shook his head.

"Wait…you're not serial killers…." Started Matt.

"No, no," said Sam. "No, we're not serial killers.

"So, Matt, you sure know a lot about insects," said Dean.

"So," said Matt.

"Did you hear what happened to Linda?" asked Dean.

"I heard she died this morning," he said.

"That's right," said Dean. "Spider bites," whispered Dean.

"Matt, you tried to scare her with a spider," said Sam.

"Wait, you think I had something to do with that?" asked Matt.

"No…" started Julie.

"You tell us," said Dean cutting her off.

"That tarantula was a joke," said Matt. "Anyway, that wouldn't explain the bee attack or the gas company guy."

"You know about those?" asked Julie.

"There is something going on here," said Matt. "I don't know what, but something is happening with the insects. Let me show you something."

Matt reached down and grabbed his backpack and started to head deeper into the woods.

"So, if you knew about all this bug stuff, why not tell your dad?" asked Sam as they walked the small trail. "Maybe he could clear everyone out."

"Believe me, I've tried, but _Larry_ doesn't listen to me," said Matt.

"Why not?" asked Sam.

"Mostly? He's too disappointed in his freak son," said Matt.

"I hear ya," said Sam.

"Matt, you're not a freak," said Julie swinging her arm around his shoulder. "Just because you don't fit into the cookie cutter mold, does not mean you're a freak."

"You do?" asked Dean.

"Matt, how old are you?" asked Sam ignoring Dean's question.

"Sixteen," he answered.

"Well don't sweat it," said Sam. "Because in two years something great's going to happen."

"Yeah, what?" scoffed Matt.

"College. You will be able to get out of that house and away from your dad," said Sam.

"What kind of advice is that? Kid should stick with his family," said Dean.

"As much as we would love to replay _that_ episode of Winchester Weekly, we've got bigger fish to fry. So, let's put aside the melodramatics and focus on one thing at a time. Huh?" said Julie glancing over her shoulder at the two brothers.

"How much further, Matt?" asked Sam.

"We're close," he said.

As they neared a clearing Julie could heard what sounded like thousands of bees buzzing.

"I've been keeping track of insect populations. It's part of an AP Science class," said Matt.

"You two are like peas in a pod," said Dean.

"What's been happening?" asked Sam.

"A lot," said Matt looking at him. "From bees to earthworms, beetles, you name it. It's like they are congregating here."

"Why?" asked Julie.

"I don't know," said Matt.

"What is it Sammy?" asked Julie.

Sam was staring at a dirt mound across the clearing they were standing in. To the average person it would look like any old dirt mound.

"What's that?" asked Sam nodding to the mound.

Dean shrugged his shoulders and slowly made his way over to the mound to check it out. The rest of the group followed after him. As they neared the mound lying on top of it was a pile of earthworms. Julie grimaced and stayed towards the back of the group. She had no problem getting down and dirty on a hunt if it called for it, but bugs and insects in general just weirded her out. Dean pressed his foot to the earthworm puddle and they collapsed into a small hole. Dean crouched down and grabbed a stick and started poking around in the hole. He tapped the stick against something a couple of time before he turned and spoke.

"There's something down there," he said.

Dean reached down into the hole and dug around for whatever it was. After a few months he pulled out a human skull. He looked at it before turning and looking at Sam and Julie. Julie had her eyes closed and was rubbing her hand across her forehead. She had a bad feeling about whatever was happening.

* * *

><p>They made their way back to the street without saying a word. Matt waved goodbye to them and headed down the street to his house. The rest of them headed to the Impala with the multiple skulls they found in the hole. Once at the car they found an empty box lying around and put the skulls in them before headed to the nearest University.<p>

Sam parked the impala in front of one of the university buildings. He took his jacket off and laid it over top of the box as the three of them made their way into the building.

"So, a bunch of skeletons in an unmarked grave," said Sam.

"Well, maybe this is a haunting. Pissed off spirits, some unfinished business," said Dean as they made their way across the campus yard.

"I don't think that's what it is," said Julie. "It just doesn't feel right for a run of the mill haunting."

"Yeah, maybe. The question is, why bugs and why now?" said Sam.

"Eh, that's two questions. So that kid back there," said Dean. "How could you just tell him to ditch his family like that?" asked Dean.

Julie rolled her eyes as yet another conversation started up about Sam and Dean's childhood. She'd heard Dean's side of the story many times and had heard Sam's side only a few. She'd even done her own research into the house fire that had killed their mother. And as much as she loved the boys, she was tired of hearing the same argument over and over again.

"Sam, dad was never disappointed in you. Never. He was scared…" said Dean.

"What are you talking about?" asked Sam.

Julie had tuned back into the conversation because it had taken a different turn that normal.

"He was afraid of what could've happened to you if he wasn't around," said Dean. "But even when you two weren't talking, he used to swing by Stamford whenever he could. Keep an eye on you, make sure you were safe."

"What?" said Sam staring at his brother.

"Yeah…"

"Well, why didn't he tell me any of that?" asked Sam.

"It's a two-way street dude," said Dean. "You could've picked up the phone."

The brothers stared at each other a moment before Dean spoke again, "Come on. We're going to be late for our appointment."

Julie and Sam followed him into the building and out of the drizzling rain.

* * *

><p>"So you two are students?" asked the old man setting the box of bones down.<p>

"Uh, yeah. We're in your class, Anthro 101," said Sam.

"Uh-huh," he said.

"So, what about the bones, professor?" asked Dean tapping the box.

"This is quite an interesting find you've made," said the professor. "I'd say their about 170 years old, give or take. The timeframe and geography heavily suggest Native American."

Julie sunk back into the closest chair while Sam spoke. "Were there any tribes or reservations on that land?"

"Not according to the historical record," said the professor. "But, uh, the relocation of native peoples was quite common at that time."

"Right. Well, are there any local legends, oral histories about the area?" asked Sam.

"Well, there is a Yuchi tribe in Sapulpa. It's about sixty miles from here," said the professor. "Someone out there might know the truth."

"All right," said Dean.

"Thank you for your time, professor," said Sam shaking the man's hand.

"This is getting really interesting," said Julie.

"What are you talking about?" asked Dean.

"Whenever Native American bones are part of the issue it's never pretty for the _pale faced man_," she said. "I just have a bad feeling about this," she said climbing into the car.

Dean shook his head as he started the car and headed to Sapulpa.

* * *

><p>Dean parked the impala and the three of them climbed out of the car and headed into the diner they'd been directed to. Sitting at a booth near the door was the man who hopefully could answer their questions.<p>

"Joe Whitetree?" asked Sam.

The old man looked up from his game of Solitaire to look at the three of them. He nodded his head.

"We'd like to ask you a few questions, if that's all right," said Sam.

"We're students from the university," said Dean.

"No you're not. You're lying," said Joe.

Julie smirked as she looked between Dean and the old man.

"Yeah…well, truth is…" started Dean.

"You know who start sentence with 'truth is'? Liars," said Joe.

Julie was trying hard not to laugh at this point.

Sam and Dean exchanged looks, "Have you heard of Oasis Plains? It's a housing development near the Atoka valley," said Sam.

Joe Whitetree looked up at Dean. "I like him, he's not a liar. I know the area."

"Mr. Whitetree," said Julie sliding into the booth across from the man. "We would like to know what you know about the history of that area."

"Why do you want to know?" he asked looking at Julie.

"Something has happened," she said. "Something bad."

"We think it might have to do with some old bones we found down there," said Sam. "Native American bones."

"I'll tell you what my grandfather told me. What his grandfather told him," said Joe. "200 years ago a band of my ancestors lived in that valley. One day American Calvary came to relocate them. They were resisted. The Calvary impatient. As my grandfather put it, on a the moon and the sun share the sky as equals the Calvary first raided out village they murdered, raped. On the next day the Calvary came again, and the next, and the next. And on the sixth night the Calvary came one last time. And by the time the sun rose, every man, woman, and child still in the village was dead. They say on the sixth night, that as the chief of the village lay dying he whispered to the heavens, let know white man ever tarnish these lands again. Nature would rise up and protect the valley. And it would bring as many days of misery and death to the white man as the Calvary had brought upon his people."

"Insects. Sounds like nature to me," said Dean. "Six days."

"And on the night of the sixth day, none would survive," said Joe Whitetree before he returned to his solitaire game.

Julie thanked the man and stood up from the booth and followed the Winchesters out of the diner.

"When did the gas company man die?" asked Sam.

"Uh, we got here Tuesday, so Friday the 20th," said Dean.

"March 20th?" asked Sam.

Dean nodded his head as he fished his keys out of his pocket.

"That's the spring equinox," said Sam.

"The night the sun and the moon share the sky as equals," said Julie.

"So every year about this time everybody in Oasis Plains is in danger," said Sam. "Larry built his neighborhood on cursed land."

"And on the sixth night…that's tonight," said Dean.

"If we don't do something, Larry's family will be dead by sunrise," said Sam. "So how do we break a curse?"

"You don't break a curse," said Julie. "You run like hell and don't look back."

"She's right. We've got to get those people out now," said Dean climbing into the car.

* * *

><p>Dean floored it the whole way through town towards Oasis Plain. Dean pulled his phone out.<p>

"Did anyone get a business card from that guy the other day?" he asked.

"I have one," said Julie grabbing her purse that had a permanent parking spot under Sam's seat. She dug through the black hole and found the card. She read the number off to Dean who rambled something off about a gas leak in the neighborhood. After a few minutes Dean hung up the phone, groaning.

"Give me the phone," said Sam taking it from Dean and dialing a different number. "Matt, its Sam."

_"Sam, my backyard is crawling with cockroaches,"_ said Matt.

"Matt, just listen," said Sam. "You have to get your family out of that house right now, okay?"

_What? Why?"_ he asked.

"Because something is coming," said Sam.

_More bugs…"_ said Matt.

"Yeah, a lot more," said Sam.

_"My dad doesn't listen in the best of circumstances. What am I supposed to tell him?"_ asked Matt.

"You got to make him listen, okay?" said Sam scrunching up his face.

"Give me the phone. Give me the phone!" said Dean grabbing for the cell phone. "Matt, under no circumstances are you to tell the truth. They'll just think you're nuts."

_"But he's my…"_ started Matt.

"Tell them you have a sharp pain on your right side and you have to go to the hospital. Okay?" said Dean.

_"Yeah…okay"_ said Matt.

Dean closed the phone and tossed it back to Sam. "Make him listen. What are you thinking?" Dean said as they continued down the dark road.

* * *

><p>They turned into the opening of Oasis Plains and made their way to the front of Matt's house.<p>

"Damn it, they are still here," said Dean throwing the car in park. "Come on."

The three of them climbed out of the Impala and made their way to the front door. Julie saw Larry look out the window. She nudged Dean and nodded to the window. Dean nodded and continued up the front steps.

The front opened and Larry came storming down the front steps, "Get off my property before I call the cops!" he all but shouted at them.

"Mr. Pike, listen…" started Sam.

"Dad, they're just trying to help," started Matt.

"Get in the house!" said Larry turning and pointing at Matt.

"Sorry, I told him the truth," said Matt.

"We had a plan Matt. What happened to the plan?" asked Dean.

"Look. It's 12am. They are coming any minute. You need to get your family and go before it's too late," said Sam.

"Oh, yeah. You mean before the biblical swarm," said Larry.

"Larry, what do you really think happened to that realtor?" asked Dean. "Huh? And the gas company man? You don't think something weird is going on around here?"

"Look, I don't know who you are, but you're crazy," said Larry. "You come near my boy or my family again and we're going to have a problem."

"Well, I hate to be a downer, but we have a problem right now," said Dean.

"Dad, they are right. Okay? We're in danger," said Matt from the porch.

"Matt, get inside. Now!" shouted Larry.

"NO!" shouted Matt. "Why won't you listen to me?!"

"Because this is crazy. It doesn't make any sense!" shouted Larry.

"Okay everybody shut up and listen!" shouted Julie. "This land is cursed! People have died here! Is that a risk you want to take with your family? Because if it is then we can get our merry buts back in the car and drive off. What kind of flowers do you want at your funeral?" said Julie. "But if you even remotely care about your family, grab the essentials and get the hell out of here. If it turns out to be nothing, then whatever. But trust me when I say you will be better off leaving than waiting it out."

"Wait. Do you hear it?" asked Dean.

Everyone got quiet a moment and listened. The sound of a swarm of bees was getting closer and closer by the second.

"What the hell?" said Larry.

The bug zapper on the porch started to go off.

"It's time to go. Larry get your wife, now," said Dean.

"Guys…" said Matt pointing to the horizon.

Everyone turned and looked. There was a swarm of bugs flying up and over the trees headed straight for them.

"Okay, new plan. Everyone in the house!" said Julie running up the steps and pulling Matt in the front door with her.

"Is there anyone else in the neighborhood?" asked Sam once they were in the house.

"No, it's just us," said Larry.

"Honey, what's happening?" asked Larry's wife. "What's that noise?"

"Call 911. Joanie!" shouted Larry.

Joanie started before she ran for the phone.

"Okay. I'm going to need towels," said Dean.

"Uh, closet," said Larry leading the way.

"We need to lock this place up. Door, windows, the fire place, everything," said Sam ushering Matt upstairs.

"Phones are dead," said Joanie.

"Must have chewed through the phone lines," said Dean stuffing a towel under the front door.

The lights flickered and then went off completely. "And the power lines…" said Julie.

"Maybe my cell," said Larry digging for his mobile phone. "No signal."

"You won't get one. They are blanketing the house," said Dean and thousands of bugs started smacking into the windows and blacking them out.

"So what do we do now?" asked Larry.

"We try to outlast it," said Sam. "Hopefully the curse will end at sunrise."

"Hopefully?" said Larry.

Julie left the room and followed after Dean. She found him in the kitchen digging under the sink.

"What are you looking for?" she asked.

"Bug killer," he said holding up one can.

"I don't think that one can is going to do us any good," she said as she followed him back into the living room.

"Bug spray?" said Joanie.

"Trust me," said Dean.

"What is that?" asked Matt.

Everyone got quiet and listened. Sam started walking towards the fireplace. "It's the floo."

"Alright, I think everybody needs to get upstairs," said Dean.

Before anyone could move the floo burst open and thousands of bees came flying into the living room.

"Upstairs! Now!" shouted Julie over the drum of bees.

Dean had turned the can of bug killed into a torch as was bringing up the rear, keeping the bugs at bay. As they made it up to the second floor, Larry ran over to the drop down attic stairs and pulled them down, ushering his family up them.

"You're next Jules!" shouted Sam pushing her towards the stairs.

Once Julie was up the stairs Sam was following after her, then Dean bringing up the rear with the torch.

"You clear?" asked Sam grabbing the rope to close the stairs.

"Come on! Come on!" shouted Dean relighting the aerosol spray can as he stairs swung upward.

"Oh god, what's that?" asked Joanie pointing to the roof.

"Something's eating through the wood," said Dean.

"Termites," said Matt.

"Alright, everybody get back. Get back," said Dean. "You too Jules!"

No sooner had they moved that part of the roof fell in and a swarm of bees flew in. Sam grabbed the cover off of an electric box and Dean grabbed a two by four and plugged the hole. But no sooner had that hole been plugged another part of the roof fell in and the swarm came through that hole. Sam ran over and joined the huddle of bodies trying to protect the Pike family. Dean gave up his fight and ran over to the group as well. He landed behind Julie and brought his jacket up to try to shield every one.

"Look!" said Matt raising his head slightly.

Everyone turned to look and saw that the sun was starting to rise. The sward of bees slowly took their leave of the house as the sun became more prominent in the sky. Sam and Dean stood up and watched through one on the holes as the insects took off.

"Everyone okay?" asked Julie standing up.

"For the most part," said Larry helping Joanie to her feet. "Now what?"

"Right now, get your selves cleaned up," said Dean. "We are going to do the same. We'll be back by later to check on y'all."

Larry nodded his head as he got the attic stairs to fold down.

* * *

><p>Dean parked the Impala in front of a truck stop. Everyone climbed out and stretched.<p>

"I'm going to get some stuff for the bee stings," said Julie. "Then I'm going to hit the showers. Meet you back in in about an hour?"

Sam and Dean nodded their heads as they headed for the showers. Julie found everything she needed and paid for it. She stuffed it in her duffle bag and headed to the showers. She knocked on the first door she came to. When there wasn't an answer she pushed it open and walked in. She turned on the light and set her bag on the counter. She dug out her clothes and laid them on top of the bag. She had just turned on the water when the door to the shower room opened.

'Excuse me, but this room is…Dean?" she said turning to see Dean still fully clothed. "Dean what are you doing in here?"

"I wanted to talk to you," he said. "Away from Sam."

"What's on your mind?" she asked.

"What happened the other night," he answered.

"What about it?" she asked testing the water.

"I'm just wondering why it only has to be a one-time thing," he said.

"Dean, you and I both know that you don't do relationships," said Julie. "And I doubt that there is anything that you can say or do that will change my mind about what happened or what I said. I love you; there is no two ways about it. But I've finally come to the conclusion that you will never feel as strongly for me as I do you. And I'm okay with that. Now I need to shower and then tend to everyone's bee stings."

Dean nodded his head and walked out of the shower room. Julie reached over and locked the door before undressing and climbing into the lukewarm water.

* * *

><p>"Where is Julie?" asked Sam tossing his bag in the back of the impala.<p>

"There," said Dean nodding to where Julie was walking out of the truck stop.

"Who is going first?" she asked holding up the plastic bag.

Before Sam could say anything Dean stepped up and grabbed the bag of Julie's head and pulled her into a kiss. Sam's mouth fell open as he stared at them. He shook his head and tried to look at anything other than his brother and Julie.

Dean pulled back from Julie and smiled that cocky smirk at her. "What do you think about that?"

"I…uh…wow…" she said staring at him.

Sam cleared his throat, "I don't think we're too bad off. Let's go check on the Pike's and then deal with the stings."

Julie nodded her head as she climbed in the back of the Impala. Sam shook his head again and he took the passenger seat. Dean had a big smile on his face as he got in and started the car.

* * *

><p>Dean pulled the Impala up in front of the Pike house. Also sitting in front of the house was a moving truck.<p>

"What? No goodbye?" asked Dean as they walked up to Larry who was loading the truck.

"Good timing. Another hour and we would've been gone," said Larry shaking Dean's hand.

"For good?" asked Sam.

"Yeah. The development's been put on hold while the government investigates those bones you found. "But I'm going to make damn sure no one lives here again."

"You don't seem too upset about it," mentioned Julie.

"Well, this had been the biggest financial disaster of my career," said Larry. "But somehow I really don't care," he said look over to where Matt was walking across the driveway.

Sam walked away from the group to go talk to Matt. Larry and Dean shook hands again as he went back to loading the truck. Dean pulled Julie off to the side where the Impala was parked.

"Look, I know I've never been on for relationships," said Dean leaning back onto the car. He looped his fingers through her belt loops and pulled her closer to him. "But I was never somewhere long enough to do relationships. So I worked on other areas of my life," he said with a smirk. "But as long as you're here…"

"You were doing good up until that point," said Julie stepping back from him. "I don't want to be your girlfriend because it's convenient for you. I want you to want me to be your girlfriend because that's how you feel. That you like me as much as I like you, and if you can't do that, then I'm not going to try anymore. Sam's coming," she said looking over her shoulder.

Sam walked over and leaned on the side of the car next to Dean. "I want to find dad," he said.

"Yeah, me too," said Dean.

"Yeah, but I just…I just want to apologize to him," said Sam.

"For what?" asked Dean looking at his brother.

"All the things I said to him. He's just doing the best he could," said Sam.

"Well, don't worry, we'll find him," said Dean. "And you'll apologize and then in five minutes you guys will be at each other's throats," said Dean looking over at Sam.

"Yeah, probably," said Sam chuckling. "Let's hit the road."

"Let's," said Dean standing up and climbing in the driver's seat.

Dean spared a glance in the rearview mirror at Julie. She had her head leaning up against the window. He watched her reach up and wipe away a tear before she closed her eyes and succumbed to the sleep that they all needed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **There is chapter 8, and some steamy Dean/Julie. I'm writting chapter 9 now. it is going to contain two episodes in one chapter. I dont think it will be as long as this one though. But, as always review and let me know what you think! ~Kat


End file.
